Te encontré colada en mi corazón
by CoNnY-B
Summary: ¿Qué le pasó a Hermione? ¿Ganarán los Slytherin el partido? ¿Pordrá existir un ...y fueron felices para siempre? Capítulo 14: Lo que existe y lo que no [R&Hr, sexto año]
1. Como un ángel

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Este fanfic está muy meloso, baba, más baba, mucha miel, y eso que lo escribí en el colegio xD Ron-Herms nuevamente amigas y amigos (no se me decepcionen las seguidoras de Draco-Ginny! Sean pacientes, no puedo complacer a todo el mundo xD). No es tan al pie de la letra a como lo había hecho al principio, originalmente era un songfic aunque al final decidí que no sería así. Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews, ¡como siempre!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

1. Como un ángel

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miró hacia todos lados, al parecer absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta. Bajó los escalones que le quedaban por llegar a la sala común y caminó con cuidado hacia las mesas de estudio. Allí, entre torres de libros, yacía dormida sobre un pergamino Hermione. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

¡Qué tan inconscientes podían ser el resto de los Gryffindor para no acercarse alguno a despertarla!

Siguió caminando.

Aunque no necesariamente inconscientes. Parecía un ángel, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a atrever a despertar a un ángel?

Se acercó más, y con mucho cuidado de intentar no hacer ruido, descorrió la silla que estaba junto a ella y se sentó. Reposó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y la miró. Cada parte, cada detalle, todo era perfecto para él. Su cabello, su piel, sus ojos en ese momento cerrados, sus pestañas, su nariz, y su boca... la boca que siempre había deseado besar.

No sabía como, pero con cada pensamiento se había acercado más a ella.

Ron ya no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado cerca, ¡casi podía sentir su respirar! Ojalá le hubiese dado honor a su casa, teniendo un poco de valor, y habérsele acercado para besarla, porque su propia timidez se lo impedía. ¿Que tal si se despertase y armara un desastre épico por despertarla de aquella manera, y además por haberla besado? No, no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Él mismo se recostó sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa, volteó su cara hacia ella, y la siguió mirando. Al menos así podía evitar seguir acercándosele.

Podían haber pasado minutos así, hasta que pasó algo que no veía venir.

Ella se despertó.

Él se quedó completamente quieto y con los ojos notoriamente sorprendidos.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como de haber estado durmiendo por muchas horas, y apenas lo hizo, sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en Ron, con susto. Inmediatamente, Ron levantó la cabeza y se arregló, o desarregló, el pelo. Ella se enderezó también, se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo un bostezo e ignoró al pelirrojo que la miraba embelesado.

-¿Qué hora es? -dijo ella de repente, mirando a su alrededor pero aún evitando a Ron.

Concentró todas sus fuerzas en descifrar las palabras que ella acababa de decir, tratando de salir de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no se había sonrojado siquiera? ¿Es que no le importó que la estuviese mirando, menos de esa manera? Luego lo reconoció, la hora... eso era lo que ella estaba preguntando. Rápidamente miró el reloj en su muñeca.

-Nueve y treinta.

-¡Nueve y treinta! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Tenía que devolver este libro antes de las ocho, ¿qué va a pensar la señora Pince de mi? Nunca le había sido irresponsable con una entrega -comenzaba a hablar desesperadamente-. ¡Además tenía que salir a hacer la ronda nocturna hace una hora!

Luego, finalmente, se decidió a mirar a Ron, pero como un gesto de enojo.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

Estaba nervioso. No le podía contestar que la había estado observando durante los diez minutos anteriores. Pensó una excusa. Ella parecía querer pegarle si él no contestaba lo que ella esperaba oír.

-Un rato... es que te vi y... me dio sueño a mi también...

-Ah -musitó Hermione, sin mucho convencimiento.

Vio como se ponía de pie, se alisaba un poco la falda, cogía un lotecito de pergaminos, algunos libros y su mochila y se los llevaba a su habitación. Él se quedó allí, boquiabierto, mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, esperando el momento en que saliera. Y cuando salió, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el agujero para salir de la sala común. Pronto, una mano se movía delante de su cara, haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ron? Cierra la boca... -le dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisita.

-¿Ginny? -se sobresaltó.

-No me vas a decir que estabas estudiando.

Miró dónde estaba, junto a la mesa, y luego a su hermana, que lo miraba reprimiendo la risa. Ginny se sentó en el puesto antes ocupado por Hermione y miró hacia el resto de la sala común con nostalgia.

-Que aburrido ser los únicos Weasley... Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los gemelos con su tienda.

-¿No recuerdas el último viaje a Hogsmeade para San Valentín? Su tienda es todo un éxito, en especial entre los estudiantes...

-Ya, dime Ronnie, ¿qué hacías? Estoy aburrida...

-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar por allí con uno de tus noviecitos?

Ginny lo miró enojada.

-No me molestes con eso, no tengo "noviecito" como les dices tú... no aún.

-¡Qué hipócrita! ¿No aún?

-Esa necesidad de pelear con alguien siempre está presente en ti, ¿verdad hermanito? -dijo para sacarse el tema de encima.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, claro... Desde que se había dado cuenta claramente de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Hermione, había decidido no responderle cada vez que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella (lo que era casi todo el tiempo), pero, ¿cómo Ginny sabía eso? ¿De verdad él tenía una necesidad de estar peleando? La miró extrañado. No, seguro eran tonteras de su "hermanita".

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta... -murmuró ella con picardía.

-Para con las indirectas, ¿sí? -dijo Ron, girándose hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué indirectas? Sólo digo la verdad... -ahora la acompañaba una sonrisa malvada.

Ron bajó la voz.

-Vamos Ginny... dime.

Ella se puso de pie e invitó a Ron a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta y te digo.

Ron se paró desconfiado y siguió a su hermana hacia la salida de la sala común. Atravesaron el cuadro y caminaron por el pasillo. Ginny levantó un retrato que daba a una pequeña y estrecha escalera.

-Atajo para el primer piso -dijo ella.

Los dos pelirrojos pasaron sin dificultad por el agujero en la pared y unos minutos después de estar bajando llegaron a la primera planta del castillo. Salieron de atrás de otro retrato y se encontraron en el vestíbulo del colegio. Ginny se fijó que no anduviera ningún profesor cerca y al ser positiva para ellos la respuesta, salieron fuera.

Abrieron las puertas de roble. Ya casi acababa el invierno y no se recordaba en la comunidad mágica un invierno más caluroso que ese, donde apenas nevó dos días. Ahora hacían al menos 20 C, temperatura demasiado alta para ser de noche y además mitad de marzo. Caminaron hasta el borde del bosque prohibido y Ginny se sentó junto a un arbusto de flores color índigo y perfumado aroma. Ron la imitó.

-No hace frío...

-A lo que vinimos Ginevra, por favor...

Ginny apretó los puños.

-¡¿Es necesario que te diga que no me llames así, Ronald Bilius?! -dijo con rabia.

-Sí, ¡pero dime de una vez!

-No desesperes...

Sacó una cajita del bolsillo y de ésta un chicle sabor menta y chocolate de Honeydukes. Le ofreció a Ron, pero él no quiso, así que se metió el chicle a la boca y comenzó a hablar mientras mascaba.

-¿Te gusta Hermione, verdad? -preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Ron se sonrojó al máximo y abrió exageradamente los ojos. Ginny, sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando.

-Sí, quizás fue un poco estúpido de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer en el día que estarme fijando en tu actitud con ella todo el santo rato, ¿cierto? Aunque no fue hace tan poco tampoco... mira, digamos que desde que estabas en... ¿cuarto?

-Ginny... có... de qué...

Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta en el momento en que empezó a sentir algo por la castaña. Pero, ¿lo había hecho, desde cuarto? ¿Que no se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en eso?

-Pero desde el año pasado que se ve que es algo más... -lo miró-. Inconscientemente, lo que hacías para llamar su atención... wow, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido algunas de las cosas que hiciste...

-Cállate, ¿quieres? -la interrumpió.

-Ah, entonces lo reconoces -sonrió mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Reconocer qué?

-Que te gusta.

-Yo no dije eso -dijo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que apretaba los labios, y se sonrojaba más todavía.

-Ronnie, Ronnie, yo lo entiendo mejor que tú...

-¿Qué vas a entender mejor que yo? Apenas eres una tonta quinceañera demasiado desinhibida que ha andado con la mitad de Hogwarts y que no sabe realmente lo que uno puede llegar a...

-¿Sentir por su mejor amiga? -lo interrumpió descaradamente-. No, quizás no lo entiendo tan bien como tú. Lo que si entiendo, es que no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados toda la vida.

-Esta conversación no está llegando a ninguna parte -dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y caminando hacia el castillo. Ginny se apresuró a alcanzarle el paso.

-Claro que sí tratábamos de llegar a alguna parte, estábamos tratando de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que te pasa con Herms y qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte -Hizo un globo con el chicle.

-¿Ayudarme? Yo no necesito ayuda...

El globo se reventó.

-Ya lo creo que la necesitas... calcula tus pisadas cuando caminas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Primero, que hay que tratar de nunca meter la pata, lo que tú constantemente haces con ella, segundo, cuidado con los escalones.

Ciertamente Ron se pasó a tropezar con el primer peldaño de la corta escalinata de piedra para entrar al castillo.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije... -sonrió Ginny, y volvió a hacer otro globo.

Volvieron a abrir las puertas de roble para entrar y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

-Yo no soy quien mete las patas con ella, ella es la que me busca pelea... -Ginny negó con la cabeza y Ron agregó defendiéndose: -¡En serio! Es cosa de que puro te fijes...

Y justamente Hermione cruzó frente a las escaleras con la clara intención de pasar de largo, ya que Ginny y Ron se detuvieron, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y los enfrentó.

-Siento tener que ser yo quien haga esto, y aunque sea mi propia casa y todo... pero 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, no pueden andar por el castillo después de la hora establecida...

-¡Hermione, yo también soy Prefecto! -reclamó Ron.

-Eso no te excusa para andar rompiendo las reglas -lo miró con odio-. Yo estoy de turno, no tú. -Y siguió su camino.

Pasados unos segundos, Ginny miró incrédula a Ron.

-¿Ves? Te dije que me odia -dijo apenado y apretando los puños, fijando su vista por donde había desaparecido su ¿amiga?

-Eso fue raro, sí... pero tranquilo. -Posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano como señal de apoyo moral. -Voy a intentar hablar con ella, después ya sabes...

Ron la miró asustado.

-Pero no se te va a ocurrir decirle nada...

-No, ¿cómo crees, tanto desconfías de mi?

Subieron los tres pisos que les faltaban para llegar a su sala común y entraron dando la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. Ginny se despidió subiendo a su habitación, mientras él iba por su mochila a la habitación de chicos de sexto para terminar unos deberes de Encantamientos avanzados. Arriba se encontró con Harry y después bajaron juntos.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Salí un rato con Ginny.

-¿Con Ginny? ¿A entrenar?

Ginny se había unido ese año como cazadora al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-No, ¿qué íbamos a entrenar a estas horas?

-Nada más son las diez, ¿entonces a qué?

Se sentaron el la misma mesa donde había estado durmiendo Hermione. Ron ignoró la pregunta y sacó dos pergaminos, la pluma, un frasco de tinta y un libro. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero insistió:

-Vamos, dime, ¿a qué?

-Nada importante, Harry.

Por algún motivo, no tenía ganas de contarle a Harry lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Una mezcla entre furia, desconcierto y impotencia se arremolinaban en su interior, y eso definitivamente no lo podía explicar con palabras. Abrió el tomo en la página 230 y se puso a leer, aunque le costaba concentrarse en lo que leía.

Harry pareció desistir de preguntarle y comenzó a trabar también. De hecho, era el mismo trabajo, pero Harry ya iba mucho más adelantado y estaba revisando las pifias que podía tener el suyo.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó levantando la vista por sobre el pergamino al ver como Ron, frustrado, cerraba el libro de una, haciendo que la mesa temblara levemente.

-Para ya, Harry, tan incompetente no soy, ¿o si? -exclamó con furia, tomando uno de sus pergaminos que ya llevaba bastante escrito.

Harry se extrañó de la molestia de su amigo, pero no comentó nada. Volvió a su pergamino y Ron ya abría el libro otra vez, ya más calmado, para comenzar de nuevo con el capítulo que debía terminar de resumir.

Trabajaron por lo menos unas tres horas, porque para cuando ya habían terminado, no quedaban más alumnos en la sala común. Guardaron sus cosas en las mochilas y Harry subió por la escalera hacia las habitaciones. Ron iba a hacer lo mismo pero sintió un ruidito a sus espaldas y vio que le cuadro de la Señora Gorda le hacía el paso a alguien. En seguida vio Hermione, quien levantó la vista hacia él y al parecer se dirigía hacia dónde estaba, pero él no se quedó a averiguar y subió por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

¡Hola! xD Gracias por estar leyendo el fic, como siempre, y gracias por los reviews y todo eso. Finalmente se terminó el maldito periodo de exámenes de alemán pero igual nomás que me tienen media cagada de tanta prueba de otras asignaturas... en fin, espero cumplirles uniformemente con los capítulos y no ser tan vaga con esto ¬.¬Û. Capítulo dedicado a la _K10004_ ya que hoy es su cumple número 15, y aunque sé que nunca va a leer este fic... xD Filo.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Perla Mery: Holas! Grax por leerla, y que bueno que te guste. Y el problema d tiempo... bueno, ojalá algún día lo soluciones, jeje.

Sophy-muss: Holas! Mmm, tienes que leer este capo para averiguar la verdad n.n.

Piskix: Hola! Muchas gracias! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Vicky Potter 07: Holas! Gracias por estarme leyendo de nuevo n.n. Ojalá te guste este cap.

SaraMeliss: Holas! Otra más que tiene que leer el capítulo, porque aquí se explica un poco xD ¡Y no me olvido de lo del Draco/Gin! Eso quizás lo vea en el sgte capo.

wei-lo: Hola! Aquí esta el capítulo, ojalá te guste.

Camille Potter: Jajaja el suspenso es algo de lo que siempre abuso xD.

sarah-keyko: Holas! Jaja aquí lee, y eso que aún ni pienso bien que es exactamente lo que Ginny va a hacer! Oo Y el P.D. ya te lo respondí en un mail, ojala te haya servido

Vale: Jeje bueno mami, ya te expliqué porque puse lo del chicle, y sé que estas media arto traumatizada con las leseras detalladas, pero no me gusta pasarme de la raya con eso xD. Ojalá te guste lo que no leiste de este capo :P.

MokY: jajaja que paja ese día, fue muy bkn no hacer nada xD. Ojalá estés contenta con tus reviews y no hinches más con la wea, vale? xD Y no entiendo yo tampoco porque no te gusta esta pareja... si es taaan linda y evidente en los libros TT. Y continua pronto tu fic, y espero que coloques en algún lado que YO lo edito, ya que no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna pór la pega jajaja, a no ser que no me cobres el Mega de Frambu jajaja.

Lunita-L: Jejeje siii, a mi tb me hacía falta terminar y publicar un Ron/Herms, pero bueno. Ojalá te guste este chapter!

camiloOoo: Oh, xuxa, xD No sabía que lo veías de esa manera, pero bueno, así me imagino siempre a Ron, demasiado pavo. Ya sabes la simbiosis, tu sube fotos al jotolog y te dejo post, y tu me dejas reviews xD. Chau.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

2. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Trabajaron por lo menos unas tres horas, porque para cuando ya habían terminado, no quedaban más alumnos en la sala común. Guardaron sus cosas en las mochilas y Harry subió por la escalera hacia las habitaciones. Ron iba a hacer lo mismo pero sintió un ruidito a sus espaldas y vio que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda le hacía el paso a alguien. En seguida vio a Hermione, quien levantó la vista hacia él y al parecer se dirigía hacia donde estaba, pero él no se quedó a averiguar y subió por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron y dos lágrimas escaparon, una de cada ojo, y surcaron sus mejillas para terminar en la barbilla, donde cayeron a perderse hacia el suelo.

No entendía porqué la había ignorado de aquella manera. Bueno, ciertamente había sido demasiado dura con él el día de hoy. Un momento... no sólo el día de hoy, sino también lo que iba del mes... lo que iba del trimestre. No, todo el año... Pero era la única manera de ocultar lo que sentía; portándose fría con él. El año anterior se dejó llevar muchas veces, de muchas maneras, donde cualquier persona que observara y escuchara un poquito podría deducir que... ¿a ella le gustaba Ron? No.

Se secó la cara con la manga, se enderezó y subió como todos los días a su habitación con la cabeza en alto, e inconscientemente, apretó fuerte la varita dentro el bolsillo. Al entrar al cuarto -oscuro ya a esa hora- se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama, donde rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, otro caluroso viernes de Marzo, bajó con cautela a reunirse con Harry y Ron. A este último, eso sí, no le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se pusieron a cada lado de Harry y bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor a tomar desayuno. Antes de que Hermione pudiera darle un sorbo a su café Ginny se sentó a su lado y la hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Hola! ¿Te molesta si hablo un ratito contigo antes de la primera hora?

-Em... -Pensó si no sería por lo de Ron, total la última vez que había visto a su amiga pelirroja había sido cuando le quitó puntos a su propia casa la noche anterior. -Pero tiene que ser rápido, porque tengo que alcanzar ir a la Biblioteca.

-Mmm... ¡es que Herms...! -le dijo poniendo cara de perrito lloroso-. Es algo importantísimo.

-No es por ser mala, es que de verdad tengo harto que hacer y...

-¡Ay!, es que con esa actitud no puedo hacer nada, amiga -la interrumpió atrevidamente-. Olvídalo Hermione, después de almuerzo habrá tiempo, si es que no tienes trabajo, claro está... -y se marchó a sentarse junto a una compañera.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny? Pensó que se veía algo sensible. Se quiso justificar pensando que era por los MHB que tan cerca tenían los de quinto, recordándose a si misma el año anterior, pero de seguro no era por eso. Ginny no era una persona que se preocupara demasiado por sus estudios, casi al extremo de parecerse demasiado a su hermano, salvo que Ginny era mucho más inteligente, pero siempre andaba distraída, o eso pensaba ella. Quizás hasta era mejor estudiante que ella misma, con la clara diferencia que la pelirroja hacía que los sentimientos superaran al estudio, pero por supuesto, ella no podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo descuidarse de esa manera?

De un trago se tomó el café (por lo que se anduvo quemando la lengua, la garganta y el estómago) y se iba a poner de pie cuando las lechuzas llegaron al salón, así que se volvió a sentar, aburrida. Acercó a la que le traía el Profeta, saco unas monedas que le puso en el saquito de su pata y desarmó el rollo. La ojeó página por página y al no encontrar nada del otro mundo lo cerró, dobló y lo metió en la mochila para de una vez poder irse. Cierto era que le incomodaba el único hecho de que Ronald estuviera sentado a dos puestos de ella.

Salió altivamente del Gran Comedor sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos en la espalda, pero no les hizo el menor caso y fue directo hasta el quinto piso, donde estaba el aula de Aritmancia. Al llegar fue a sentarse al fondo del salón; sacó su libro, pergamino, pluma y tinta, entrelazó los dedos y enfocó su vista en un punto de la pizarra.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué se debía su comportamiento? Cualquiera la podría calificar como la peor persona del mundo, pero ella sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Era una jugada de doble propósito: por una parte, conseguía ignorarlo para tratar de olvidarse de él (cosa que no lograba), y por otra, buscaba llamar su atención. De una manera muy extraña, sí, pero en el juego del amor todo es válido. Cada vez que inventaba un propósito para alejarse de él, ese mismo propósito era una forma de acercársele.

Quería ser mala, pero le costaba demasiado, y cuando lo lograba, llegaba a los extremos. Como la quitada de puntos la noche anterior, sin ningún propósito más que el hacerse notar y abusando de la presencia de Ginny para... ¿hacer sufrir a Ron? Algo no salía como esperaba. Algo siempre salía mal. Y lo peor, ahora tendría que encontrar otra excusa para regresarle los 20 puntos a Gryffindor, pues no podía con el arrepentimiento. Pero, ¿tener que inventar una excusa para poner puntos a su propia casa? Ya estaba en contra de sus principios de nuevo. ¡Qué más difícil podía ser la existencia de una adolescente enamorada!

-Buenas tardes -se anunció la profesora Vector entrando al aula. Hermione despertó bruscamente y notó que ya habían llegado todos los alumnos de la asignatura a la clase. -¿Tienen todos sus cosas? Bien, procedamos, página 420: lectura personal y luego comentaremos.

Pero ella ya se había leído el capítulo, de hecho, todo el libro.

Lo había asumido ya hace algún tiempo atrás. No le molestaba pensar que quería a ese pelirrojo con todo el corazón y no creía que tuviera absolutamente nada de malo querer a alguien así. ¡Qué hubiera dado ella por ser algo más que amigos! Pero a veces le invadía un sentimiento que le perturbaba demasiado. No iba a decirle. Ron era insensato, inmaduro, quizás de qué forma se iba a tomar las cosas. De seguro creería que se trata de una broma, de que se está burlando de él, y no podría entender el verdadero significado de lo que ella sentía por él. ¿Cómo tratarlo de hacer entender? ¿Cómo decirle "Hey, esto es en serio" sin que se matara de risa? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien que más opuesto a ella no podía ser?

Claro, ahora Ron tenía una fama inusitada por el Quidditch, ya que con los meses se había vuelto cada vez mejor guardián, tanto así, que ahora casi no se le pasaba Quaffle, y además del factor "popularidad" que este deporte le había dado, llevando a niveles insospechados la cantidad de niñas (y lógico, uno que otro compañero también) en el castillo que andaban detrás de él. Qué rabia. Qué rabia le daba ver a cualquiera de esas chicas que se le acercara en un pasillo en un recreo a pedir que le firmara la mochila, ¡como si fuera tan importante ser un guardiancillo de segunda de un equipo escolar, para variar! Sin embargo debía admitir que a ella sí que le importaba. Y mucho, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su Ronnie cuando el equipo de Gryffindor ganaba un partido, aunque más de la mitad de la victoria siempre se la debían a Harry.

Tomó la pluma, sonriente, y la comenzó a girar entre los dedos. Eso le recordaba mucho a Ron, ya que él, siempre distraído, estaba haciendo cualquier cosa en vez de tomar apuntes, y usualmente su actividad favorita era esa: batir la pluma sin tinta entre los dedos medio e índice.

Observó a su alrededor, pero todos seguían leyendo. ¿Cuánto se podía demorar una persona en leer eso, siendo que ella lo había encontrado tan fácil? Apoyó el codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla, mientras que con la otra seguía dándole vueltas a la pluma. Así estuvo por varios minutos más hasta que el último alumno dejó de leer y comentaron el capítulo, hicieron unos cálculos en la pizarra y les dieron de deberes leer el capítulo siguiente. "Otra tarea liberada" Pensó Hermione.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a Transfiguración, donde tenía dos horas y donde volvería a encontrarse con sus dos amigos. De hecho, allí mismo apoyados en la pared junto a la puerta los vio, y adoptó esa posición seria, que tan natural le salía ahora, antes de que ellos la vieran.

-¡Hola Herms! ¿Qué tal la clase de Aritmancia? -preguntó Harry, siempre intentando romper la barrera de silencio que se formaba sobre él y sus amigos cuando estaban los tres juntos.

-Bien, igual que siempre -respondió ella con un tono inexpresivo-. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Aún hay 15 minutos de receso.

-¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? No hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad Ron? -Hermione le echó una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo, quien miraba atentamente sus zapatos.

-No, nada...

-Al menos ya es viernes, una semana queda para las vacaciones de pascua.

Ron levantó la vista hacia el techo, al parecer sumamente interesado en la araña de velas ya consumidas y sin utilidad con el inmenso sol que entraba por las ventanas.

Al ver a su amigo, Harry se encogió de hombros, desconcertado.

-¿Entramos?

Hermione asintió y entraron al aula pasando por delante de Ron, quien sin de dejar mirar el techo, entró detrás de ellos. Se fueron a sentar cerca de la mesa de la profesora (en esa clase siempre lo hacían así) y esperaron conversando a que ella llegara.

-¿Ron, estás bien?

Auch. Ya está, lo había hecho. Le preocupaba que el pelirrojo se comportara así con ella, generalmente era ella misma quien lo podía tratar así, pero no al revés. Ella esperaba ver a un Ron intimidado por su actitud y -un poquito- atontado, pero ¿que la ignorara? ¿Qué sentido tenía inventar un tremendo show para que él no le hiciera caso de todas maneras?

Ron se demoró unos segundos en contestar y bajar su mirada hasta la de ella, impávido.

-¿A mi? Nada, ¿a ti que te pasa?

-Nada, tampoco -dijo cohibiéndose un poco y sonrojándose levemente, mirando la superficie de la mesa para acabar el contacto visual que tan nerviosa la ponía.

Harry estaba quieto como una roca, casi al grado de olvidarse de respirar. Lo normal era que esperara una pelea, como siempre.

-¿Mañana iremos a ver el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff? -preguntó Harry, girándose hacia Ron, el cual apenas al escuchar la palabra "partido" hizo algo que provocó que Hermione cerrara los ojos fuertemente: despeinarse el pelo.

-Claro, pero no es que sea muy necesario, ¿no? Ya tenemos la temporada ganada...

¿Cómo podía tenerse tanta confianza?

Siguieron conversando del partido del sábado a medida que la sala se iba llenando. Hermione había sacado un texto que se puso a leer para no tener que escuchar la estúpida conversación que tanta satisfacción le daba a Ron. La clase pasó normalmente entre teoría y textos, ya que a la próxima harían la primera clase experimental de transformación humana.

Cundo sonó la campana, bajaron al Gran Comedor a la comida. Ginny se fue a sentar junto a Hermione en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Vas a tener que comer rápido, iremos a conversar al patio del ala Este antes de que se llene de niños de primero a jugar a las corridas -le espetó la pelirroja antes de meterse una enorme albóndiga en la boca.

-Te vas a indigestar así...

Almorzaron en no más de diez minutos y salieron hacia uno de los patios. El sol pegaba con fuerza. Se sentaron cerca de una fuente apoyando las espaldas en la pared de piedra. Ginny le sacaba la cáscara a una naranja.

-¿Y? -le preguntó Hermione, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.

-Bien... no sé por donde empezar en realidad, pero deja ver... -Pareció que se estaba peleando con la naranja. -Primero... ¿por qué me quitaste 20 puntos ayer?

Hermione botó aire, sabía que iba a preguntar eso.

-Les iba a quitar 10 a cada uno, pero como a tu hermano no puedo, les quité 20 con la excusa de que estabas allí.

-¿A pesar de que somos amigas?

-Lo siento, Ginny. Pero sabes que odio que rompan las reglas...

-Cuando te conviene nomás -le dijo lanzándole restos de cáscara, los que la castaña esquivó con la mano.

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué? No creo que hayan estado paseando por órdenes de algún profesor o el Ministerio...

-Hermione, Ron dice que le tienes resentimiento a él.

-¿Tú no? -le preguntó, evadió la verdadera respuesta-. ¿No has notado lo arrogante que está últimamente?

-Algo, tal vez, pero no es para tanto. A ti te pasa algo con él, que no me quieres contar -acertó astutamente-, y de cierta manera buscar vengarte por algo que sabes que él no te hizo y es culpa principalmente tuya.

-¿De qué clase de bobada me estás hablando, Gin? -Hermione la miró con extrañeza.

Ginny le pucho mucho empeño al separar un gajito de la naranja, y luego comérselo, dándose tiempo para pensar una respuesta elocuente.

-Ninguna bobada, mujer. Ya te dije, lo que me preguntaste no es suficiente motivo para odiar a alguien, es verdaderamente idiota...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces quiero que me digas la verdad...

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. Mis ideas confusas, tus frases incoheren...

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola! Otro par de semanas cargadas hablan por mi. Bien, espero que el colegio no influya en mi calidad literaria, eso de tener pruebas todas las malditas semanas no es nada agradable... NADA AGRADABLE... Gracias por leer el fic, ojalá les agrade este capítulo! Y dejen Reviews!

_Respuesta a los reviews:_

sarah-keyko: Hola amiga por mail! Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... pienso que este quizás no está tan bueno, pero no pude mejorarlo (no querrían esperar un mes para que actualice, o sí? Jeje) Sigue leyéndome :P y sigue pronto tu fic!

kayra: Ay! Hola, bienvenida a mi fic entonces , ¿qué no te gusta mucho? ¿qué parejas te gustan, entonces? Bueno, sigue leyendo el fic, chau!

camiloOoO: xD Obvio, la pequeña Ginny la he manipulado más que la xuxa en mis historias, pero bueno, me gusta el personaje (soy la frustrada pelirroja, recuerdas? xD) Es que olvídate, Ron pa mi es el medio mino, pero sí, lamento decir que es bien imbécil el pobre (ya te lo dije, no?) Y aclaro... yo no estudio casi nada cuando me conecto, rara vez lo hago, como ahora que debería estar con lo de física, pero bueno, tú sabes... Bye!

Piskix: Holas! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! xD Suelo responder siempre los reviews, es para mí una manera de agradecerles por leer mis fics T.T, ojalá aquí se te aclare un poco la historia, jeje. Chaus!

Sophy-muss: Aquí sabrás la verdad, que bueno que te haya gustado también el capo! xD para las pocas ganas que le pongo -.- deberían colgarme por dejarme estar tanto. Sigue leyendo, bye!

Vicky Potter 07: Jaja seeh, soy muy mala, lo sé. No quiero matar a nadie, no por ahora xD. Uff, tan largo no está este capítulo, ¡perdóname! Pero el colegio como siempre me tiene hasta el cuello... espero que quizás, en longitud, el próximo te convenza más xD. Bye!

Korishiteru: Gracias! n.n Que bueno qe te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo! Chau!

TaMmY: Hola tú! Jeje... ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? Nah, no sé, sigue leyendo, voy a tratar de desenredar la trama de a poco! xD Nos vemos!

SaraMeliss: El día que encuentres un capítulo largo mío, va a estallar la tercera guerra mundial! Jajaja lamento decepcionarte niña, pero que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Chaos!

Valy: Hola pos mami, tanto tiempo. Y no pues, como ya te dije no estaba comiendo naranja en ese momento, fue algo que se me ocurrió no más. Ginny es una chancha, estoy segura que a la próxima le da indigestión xD. Sigue leyendo y bye!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

3. Mis ideas confusas, tus frases incoherentes

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

-Ninguna bobada, mujer. Ya te dije, lo que me preguntaste no es suficiente motivo para odiar a alguien, es verdaderamente idiota...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces quiero que me digas la verdad...

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? -Hermione enrojeció torpemente, confirmando sin querer los pensamientos de su amiga.

-¿¡Qué verdad!? -dijo Ginny casi gritando-. No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntarme eso... ¡En especial porque tú mejor que nadie lo sabes!

-Ginny... yo...

-¿Qué, que pasa?

-No me vas a negar que Ron es un arrogante -le soltó Hermione tratando de volver a su tono firme y despreocupado.

-Y tú no me vas a negar que tienes cierto sentimiento hacia mi herma...

-¿Y que me quiero vengar de él por algo que sé que no me hizo? -la interrumpió recordando lo que la pelirroja había dicho hace sólo unos instantes, sin percatarse de que Ginny no se iba a referir precisamente a eso-. ¿Qué enredo estás tratando de armar?

Ginny tragó el último gajo de naranja.

-Herms, Herms, ¡Herms! ¡Eres tú quién no entiende, o más bien quién no quiere entender! Me cambias el tema, me das vuelta la pregunta, haces cualquier cosa para no escucharme, o no querer a propósito entender lo que te trato de decir.

-Pero podrías ser más clara, ¿o no?

Ginny suspiró. Es que de verdad, por más que quisiera, no le podía preguntar directamente "¿Te gusta mi hermano?", porque podía ser un indicio -uno muy pequeño- de que Ron la podría haber mandado a preguntar especialmente eso. "¿O qué, Ginny, ya te acobardaste?" Se preguntó a si misma. La respuesta era que no, no podía dejar las cosas así. Si ella podía hacer algo, lo iba a hacer.

Tanteó en su bolsillo y, con cuidado, sacó la punta de una cajita azul brillante. Sí. Lo tenía. Una Rana de Chocolate, "las favoritas de Ron". Al parecer, Hermione se había quedado pensando lo mismo en el momento que Ginny sacó la cajita completamente y la abrió, y se notaba por la mirada de nostalgia que se le veía en los ojos. Tomó la rana por el borde (se estaba estremeciendo notablemente) y le dio un pequeño mordisquito a la patita de ésta, parando el movimiento de la rana. Definitivamente comer era la distracción perfecta para pensar.

-¿Te gusta como suena Hermione Weasley? -dijo la pelirroja distraídamente.

-¿Qué? -A Hermione le pareció no haber oído bien, o mejor, no quería haber oído bien.

-Que si te gusta como suena Hermione Weasley... -Hermione bajó la vista a sus manos y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos nerviosamente, por lo que Ginny agregó apresuradamente: -Es que sabes, la novia de Charlie está esperando una niñita, y se me ocurrió que cómo sonaría si llevara tu nombre, no sé, ¿tú que opinas?

Ginny miró a Hermione de soslayo, pero sin encontrar su mirada, ya que ésta seguía clavada en sus manos, aunque este gesto sólo pudo hacer que se notara mayormente el sonrojamiento de sus mejillas, así que la menor de los Weasley se sonrió.

-¿Hermione?

-Me... me parece que no; además, dudo que Charlie vaya a ponerle un nombre así a su hija, por lo general son las mamás las que eligen el nombre -le soltó atropelladamente y se paró de golpe.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie también.

-Sí, claro, biblioteca, tarea, tú sabes, adiós... -y se fue corriendo de regreso al castillo.

Ginny suspiró resignada, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, y eso que sólo estaban en el comienzo. Le dio la última mordida a lo que quedaba de rana (la mitad) y tiró el resto a un basurero que estaba cerca: quizás cuántos kilos más tendría que engordar por dárselas de cupido en pos de una buena causa.

Entró al castillo y se fue al Gran Comedor, para encontrarse que todos aún seguían almorzando. Se sentó estratégicamente junto a su hermano y mientras este tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para no atragantarse con su pollo al limón, le susurró:

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Ron tragó lo que tenía en la boca y le puso cara de susto.

-¿Ahora?

-No tengo clases en la tarde.

-¡Yo sí!

-Es sobre Hermione...

Ron miró hacia el techo unos segundos, pero sin observar realmente el cielo celeste y despejado que era igual al de afuera.

-Ok, vamos.

Se secó la boca con una servilleta y se paró saliendo detrás de Ginny, sin escuchar el "Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" proveniente de Harry. Fueron hacia una de las extensas áreas verdes que rodeaban al castillo, en un pastizal que daba al lago (el que estaba rodeado de alumnos haciendo picnic) y se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Ron, te voy a pedir un favor más o menos grande...

-¿Cuál?

-Trata de no hacer enojar a Hermione, mira que según lo que hablé con ella, pareciera estar buscando excusas inútiles para hacerse la desentendida contigo...

-Ay, Ginny, dale con lo mismo. Es ELLA la que me busca pelea, ¡no yo!

-¡Pero lo que te dijo es que no le des motivos para que te busque pelea!

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana lo intenté, traté de ignorarla cada vez que la veía, ¿pero sabes como me sabe eso? Deberías intentarlo y ver que no es fácil, porque ¡me duele portarme así, y más con ella! Es como someterla...

-¿A lo que ella te ha sometido durante todo el último año?

Ron se calló reflexionando la pregunta de su hermana.

-¿Ella te dijo algo por tratarla así?

-No... sólo pensó... que me pasaba algo, pero le dije que no, que si era ella a quién le pasaba algo, y me dijo que no, y no me volvió a hablar...

-Entonces vas a tener que hacer uso y abuso de la indiferencia hacia ella por mucho que te duela, si no te respondió más significa que supiste intimidarla, o seguramente la descolocaste con esa actitud que de seguro no se esperaba... tarde o temprano va a tener que ceder y aprender a respetarte... -Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante-, como primer paso, y una vez que te respete se te va a hacer más fácil... ya sabes...

-¿Y si termina por no volver a dirigirme la palabra?

-La obligas...

-¡¿La obligo?!

Ginny rió.

-No literalmente, pero te va a tener que hablar, ¿tú crees que se va a quedar callada siempre así como así? Después de seguro va a querer desquitarse contigo por tratarla así, ya sabes cómo es de temperamental... -Ron asintió. -Ah, y otra cosa, vas a tener que dejar de...

Unas chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor que iban bajando por la ladera saludaron a los hermanos al pasar, haciendo que Ron hiciera lo que siempre hacía cuando...

-...hacer eso -y le dio una palmada en la mano para casi evitar que se despeinara el cabello aún más-. Estás demasiado pretencioso...

-Pensé que a Hermione le podría sacar celos haciendo esto...

-¿Sin siquiera saber si le gustas? -le preguntó alzando los hombros.

Ron se sonrojó mucho.

-Estás haciendo las cosas de un modo un poco extraño, debo decir... -Tomó la muñeca de Ron y miró el reloj. -Y volvamos al castillo, no vaya a ser que...

Había girado inconscientemente la cabeza hacia el castillo, y vio una cara que se asomaba por una de las ventanas abiertas del tercer piso, una cara muy conocida, rodeada de espeso cabello castaño.

-...nos vean... Mierda -pronunció lentamente, como intentando asimilar lo que había visto, volviendo su vista hacia Ron y poniéndose de pie-. Sí, mejor... volvamos...

Y se fue corriendo para la sorpresa de Ron, que trató de alcanzarle los pasos, pero ella corrió más rápido y se dirigió hacia la sala común, aí que Ron le perdió la pista en el primer piso. Eso sí, en el camino chocó de frente con alguien, pero no se dio el lujo de verle la cara y después de pararse siguió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la sala común, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo. Si Hermione descubría... si ella averiguaba lo que Ginny podía estar intentando hacer... la iba a colgar... la iba a matar y para peor iba a odiar de verdad a Ron, por lo que todo el plan se iría por la borda. Tan frustrada estaba que de hecho cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de la habitación tomó su almohada y se tapó la cabeza con ella; sintió unos pasos que entraban, se paraban, que se abría un baúl y luego se cerraba, y los pasos volvieron a salir. Sólo en ese momento se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta.

¿Qué explicación le iba dar a Hermione? Lo más importante era, obviamente, no decirle la verdad... además, ¿por qué tenía que justificar una conversación con su hermano? No, no, no, era sólo una casualidad que haya ido a conversar con Ron después de tener una conversación con ella, fue únicamente una coincidencia. Y por supuesto, Ronald no iba a ser tan estúpido como para decirle el motivo de la conversación si ella le iba a preguntar a él, aunque allí había un simple problema: tenían que haberse puesto de acuerdo, pero con lo asustada que se puso no lo hizo, y ahora, en este preciso instante, su hermano le podía estar inventando la respuesta más imbécil que Hermione podía haber escuchado en su vida... y... ¿Por qué especulaba tanto? Olvídenlo, ya era hora de bajar y arreglar las cosas antes de que se cree un nuevo problema para su existencia.

Se paró junto a la cama, estiró los brazos e hizo tronar sus dedos, y salió decidida a encontrar a su hermano en ese preciso instante. Y ya tenía su paradero: el Gran Comedor.

En dos minutos ya estaba allí: se sentó esta vez frente a Ron y tomó todo el aire que pudo, luego se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de Neville de un trago y dijo:

-No habrás visto a Hermione por aquí, ¿no?

Ron se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bien..., bien... Si la ves... ignórala, ¿sí? Permiso...

Ginny se paró lentamente, con el cerebro funcionando a un 300. Caminó saliendo del Gran Comedor y fue hacia las escaleras de mármol, para subir al tercer piso. Una vez ahí, recorrió los pasillos con los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos, pero sin resultados. Para cuanto encontró la ventana que daba al lugar donde su hermano y ella habían estado, Hermione no se veía en metros a la redonda. Incluso, entreabrió la puerta de la biblioteca y pasó su cabeza por allí, pero no vio a su amiga ni detrás de algún libro ni escondida en un pasillo, o al menos no la vio desde el punto en el que se encontraba.

Salió de ese lugar malhumorada y con ganas de nada. Miró su reloj y aún le quedaban veinte minutos para que empezara su primera hora de la tarde. Volvió a la sala común (quería asegurarse de tener la mochila arreglada) y se prometió no salir de allí hasta que viera a Hermione, ya que la castaña tarde o temprano tendría que subir a buscar sus cosas... lo que no hizo. Cuando sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que Estudios Muggles empezaran, se frustró completamente y se fue. De buena gana hubiera perdido la tarde, pero no lo valía. Hermione no podría evitarla toda la tarde, ¿o sí?

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Si se fijan, cada capítulo es un Point Of View de un personaje distinto. ¿Quién será el próximo?


	4. Aunque no digas nada

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Gomen nasai!!! Perdonen el retraso, maldita sea u.u sé que es mi culpa pero no puedo hacer nada... el maldito colegio y la maldita inspiración no están trabajando en conjunto conmigo...

Respuesta a los reviews:

LILY-EVANS: Hola! U.u lo siento! Ayer terminé tu fic pero no te dejé review xD ahora apenas publico esto te lo dejo... ¿qué más? Bueno, gracias por los halagos, y como le voy a hacer, que se separen? ¡QUÉ CLASE DE FIC SERÍA ESE! Jejeje, bueno, nos vemos ;)

SaraMeliss: Jajaaaa gracias niña, te pasaste y no te preocupes, no espero seguir tu ejemplo nunca xD Chau!

Vicky Potter 07: Como siempre en todos mis fics los imbéciles no se dirán nada hasta el último capítulo... xD No, mentira, en realidad tengo planeado hacerlo antes, pero uy! Espera nomás. Y adivinaste! Sí, Harry era la siguente víctima de mi prevención jajaja, mentira otra vez, pero sí, si llegas al final del fic lee la nota al pie. See ya!

CamiLOOOoooOOo: sinónimo de que no te gustó el capítulo xD bueno en este tampoco se hace mucho que digamos pero es lo que hay xD

Lunita-L: Espera xD todavía no se sabe si el plan de Ginny va a funcionar o no, yo te aconsejo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones ;)

Sophy-muss: A ver, ¿cómo que flojo? xD Y corto... weno sabrás que mis fics siempre son más o menos de la misma longitud así que u.u

Jessica: voy a intentarlo, prometo que intentaré actualizar más seguido... ufff... n.n

ophelia dakker: jajaja me dan mucha risa los reviews-telegrama, que bueno que te haya gustado :P Chau!

leweline-hechicera: ¡Que alguien comprenda mi arte! xD Espero que este capítulo te agrade tanto como los otros :P

Valy: Madre me has tenido abandonada y lo sabes ¬¬ pero no te culpo xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

sarah-keyko: Hola! Jajaja como que te han gustado todos los Ron-Herms que has leído? Suerte la tuya porque yo he visto unos más o menos no más... xD ¿Te contesté el último mail? :S No me acuerdo!!! Bueno, lee el fic! Bye!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

4. Aunque no digas nada

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Salió de ese lugar malhumorada y con ganas de nada. Miró su reloj y aún le quedaban veinte minutos para que empezara su primera hora de la tarde. Volvió a la sala común (quería asegurarse de tener la mochila arreglada) y se prometió no salir de allí hasta que viera a Hermione, ya que la castaña tarde o temprano tendría que subir a buscar sus cosas... lo que no hizo. Cuando sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que Estudios Muggles empezaran, se frustró completamente y se fue. De buena gana hubiera perdido la tarde, pero no lo valía. Hermione no podría evitarla toda la tarde, ¿o sí?

-¡Ginny, Hermione te anda buscando!

-¿Sí? -la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y lo miró, interesada-. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Entro al Gran Comedor después de que te fuiste, y preguntó si te habíamos visto, Ron le dijo que al parecer ibas a la sala común. ¿No te siguió para allá?

Ginny apretó los puños.

-No... y no sé porqué lo hizo. ¿No escuchaste que le dije a Ron que la ignorara?

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Harry miró el techo, alzó las cejas y prosiguió hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde un nuevo profesor impartía las clases; claro, no tan nuevo para ellos, después de todo ya faltaban dos meses para que acabara el año escolar...

Allí en la puerta estaba Hermione de pie, revisando su mochila.

-Sí, estaba en la sala común.

Hermione levantó la mirada.

-Bueno, al menos de aquí a la salida se le bajarán los humos...

-¿Qué paso? -Harry bajó la voz.

-La vi conversando con Ron en los jardines, y cuando notó que yo los miraba desde una ventana, alentó a Ron a salir corriendo...

-¿Y?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estaban hablando de mí, Harry -cerró su mochila y se la colgó a un hombro.

Harry resopló.

-No puedes ser tan perseguida, Herms.

-¡No soy perseguida! Pero, ¿cómo se entiende que yo haya estado hablando con ella cinco minutos antes y luego corriera para ir a hablar con su hermano?

-Quizás se acordó de algo...

-No creo... además, ¿no se te hace raro? Anoche igual salieron a dar un paseo nocturno, antes casi ni se hablaban.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que están planeando algo en contra mía...

-Hermione... -Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡De verdad! Y..., ¿sabes qué más, Harry? Tú me vas a ayudar...

-¿¡Qué!? -abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sí, vas a vigilar a Ron, trata de no separarte de él... y... que... que no se vea con Ginny -las palabras se le atropellaban al hablar.

-Estás loca...

-No, soy precavida...-se cruzó de brazos, pues Ron acababa de aparecer en escena, pasando por delante de ellos ignorándolos completamente. Ambos lo siguieron con la vista hasta que entró en el aula-. ¿Y eso, qué te parece?

Harry negó con la cabeza, y entró al aula seguido por Hermione. El profesor ya estaba adentro, esperando que todos entraran, y al parecer sólo faltaban ellos dos pues la puerta se cerró al ellos tomar sus puestos en la primera fila de la derecha. Ron estaba a cinco puestos atrás de ellos, sentado con Neville.

La clase trató sobre los Dementores y sus efectos en las personas, tema que ellos conocían tan bien que se tomaron la molestia de no prestar atención y hacer cualquier cosa menos tomar apuntes.

-¿Por qué me ignora? -susurró Hermione, viendo hacia atrás.

-¿No te parece poco? -inquirió Harry-. ¿No lo has ignorado tú todo el año?

Hermione se quedó quieta, tanto, que parecía que ni respiraba. Y poco a poco, a la vez que giraba su cabeza hacia Harry, se comenzó a poner roja.

-No he hecho eso... -musitó.

-Por supuesto que sí, y lo peor es que ni cuenta te das...

-Harry, soy consciente de mis acciones.

-¿Segura?

Echaron a la vez una ojeada hacia atrás. Ron estaba de lo más concentrado tomando apuntes... ¡¿Tomando apuntes?! Se miraron entre sí.

-Algo raro esta pasando aquí -señaló Harry.

-Ya te lo dije, algo le pasa, eso no es normal... nada es normal. Y yo no voy a ir detrás de él para que recapacite -finalizó Hermione, y le tomó atención al profesor.

¿Pero no que le acababa de decir lo contrario? No la entendía... ¿realmente qué pretendía Hermione? Bueno, ya, que él tenía que vigilar a Ron... ¿pero para qué? ¿Para averiguar si planeaba algo en contra de ella? Pero a la vez, ¿qué importaba eso?, si de todas maneras ella dijo que no iría detrás de él para hacerlo reaccionar... ¿Hacerlo reaccionar de qué?

Harry estaba mareado con tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Cerró su libro -inútilmente abierto- y dejó caer su cabeza sobre éste.

Cuando finalizó la hora, y después de dejar sus cosas en la sala común, Harry siguió a Ron a una distancia prudente hasta el campo de Quidditch hasta que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y lo alcanzó.

-Hola Ron.

-Harry -miró al moreno-. ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué pasó ahora en DCAO?

-Mmm... -se detuvo-, nada. Mmm... ah, sí -se subió las mangas de la túnica-. Estabas con Hermione.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Somos amigos, los amigos... -iba explicando con unos graciosos movimientos de manos-, conversan entre sí. Cosa Que no has hecho demasiado el último tiempo con ella...

Ron bufó y bajó la mirada al piso. Siguieron caminando. Salieron del castillo y atravesaron los terrenos en silencio hasta el gran estadio en dirección opuesta al lago.

Se le ocurrían muchas ideas, pero no encontraba forma de unirlas unas con otras. Era como un puzzle, un gran puzzle, que no sería nada de fácil resolver. Harry recordó otro factor, un factor que acababa de pasar corriendo junto a ellos. Ginny.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

Ron pareció asustarse un poco, y miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo. Después siguió avanzando.

-¿Qué va a haber? -Alzó los hombros y agregó rápido: -¿Debería haber algo?

-Ron... -Paró, y detuvo al pelirrojo poniéndose en su camino, bloqueándole el paso. -Puede sonar idiota, raro, lo que quieras; pero tengo la sospecha de que Ginny y tú están tramando algo... que tiene que ver con Hermione.

-¡Nada que ver, Harry! -se apresuró a contestar, sobresaltado y sonrojándose-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Harry se sonrió y dejó a Ron allí parado, pues siguió avanzando hacia el campo de Quidditch, pensando que la reacción de su amigo era más que aclaratoria.

Llegando a los vestidores Harry le indicó al equipo que irían inmediatamente al campo, así que los que aún no estaban con la túnica de Quidditch puesta, se apresuraran.

Después de un breve revuelo entraron de lleno en el campo, todos montaron sus escobas y subieron al alto cielo. La tibia brisa y el despejado cielo no les pudieron dar mejores condiciones para entrenar.

En todo el entrenamiento, Harry no pudo evitar notar las evidentes miradas que se lanzaban entre sí los dos menores Weasleys, por lo que al finalizar la sesión -un cuarto para las nueve de la noche- alcanzó a Ginny en la entrada del castillo, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera llegar a donde estaba Ron, 10 metros adelante.

-¿Ginny?

Ella lo miró de reojo y siguió avanzando, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¡Ginny, espera!

Paró en seco y se puso las manos en la cintura, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?

Harry se acercó.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo con Ron?

-No está sucediendo nada con Ron... -le respondió rápidamente, casi cortándolo.

-Es evidente que sí, ¿o crees que estoy ciego, que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?

Ginny soltó las manos, miró hacia el cielo, lanzó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a Harry, negando con la cabeza. Se veía algo pálida.

-Si no eres capaz de entenderlo por tu cuenta no es mi culpa...

-Ginny, ¡Ginny, por favor, explícame! Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos...

-Eso lo sé muy bien...

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos, dirigiéndose al castillo y murmurando:

-No me obligues a decirte, te lo ruego...

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que no me lo puedas decir?

Llegaron a las puertas principales del castillo. Ginny se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se descubrió los ojos. Pareció que no podía aguantar más con la carga emocional.

-Sabes... tú sabes...

Y emprendió una lenta marcha hacia las escaleras con Harry siguiéndole el paso de cerca para poder entender lo que hablaba tan bajito.

-¿Sabes que a mi hermano le gusta...

-...Hermione? -completó. Ginny asintió, ya un poco más calmada.

-Bueno, entonces... Ron me... pidió... o, en realidad yo le ofrecí...

-¿Ayudarlo a saber si Hermione siente lo mismo que...

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar a mí, o no? -lo interrumpió algo ofendida.

-Sí, perdona, sigue...

-Sí... pero no, no exactamente eso, también que le insinúe a Hermione que...

-Pero, ¿por qué entonces la está ignorando, o qué pasa con eso?

-Porque... Ay Harry, ¿cómo no entiendes? Se hace el indiferente, para que así logre llamar más la atención de Herms, así ella lo tome un poquito más en cuenta. Recuerda que después de todo, este año ella se ha comportado muy...

-Sí, lo mismo le comenté en la mañana.

-Yo hable con ella a la hora del almuerzo, le dije una cosa o dos, pero no sé... con ella nunca se sabe... pero si tan sólo pudiera saber qué es lo que ella siente por Ron, las cosas serían mucho, mucho más fáciles.

Llegaron sin darse cuenta al séptimo piso. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta la entrada a la sala común de los Gryffindor. Ginny paró ante el cuadro donde la Señora Gorda estaba pintada y volvió a suspirar.

Harry también miró al cuadro, sin exactamente ver el cuadro. Lo único que esperaba era que no se estuviera desatando la tercera guerra mundial dentro de la sala común, porque si sus intuiciones eran correctas, Ron había llegado antes, Hermione estaba haciendo la tarea, y ella sin pensar se le hubiera enfrentado, buscando aclarar su actitud de esta mañana. Tomó aire y dijo la contraseña, el cuadro se corrió y entró tras Ginny.

No había nada anormal.

Hermione estaba, sí, haciendo los deberes. Ron no se veía por ninguna parte. Ginny subió a su dormitorio y Harry fue hasta Hermione, sentándose junto a ella, que cuando lo vio se giró hacia él.

-¿Y?

Harry no supo que decirle. ¿Cómo iba a desatar el plan de Ginny? Lo que no se percató hasta ese segundo, era que ahora él era cómplice de todo esto, y que Hermione se volvería loca si llegaba a saber qué era lo que tramaban. Además, estaba completamente de acuerdo en eso de que había que hacer algo para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, y que al menos reconocieran ese sentimiento primero en si mismos, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

-Nada...

-¿Nada? -dejó su pluma en el tintero-. ¿Y por qué demoraste tanto? Ron llegó hace al menos veinte minutos.

-Porque traté de sonsacarle algo a Ginny, pero no dijo nada; sólo que estabas loca, y que si ella decidió entablar una mejor relación con su hermano no es algo que te concierna necesariamente a ti -soltó, diciéndolo de una manera muy convincente, cosa que no le quedara duda a Hermione que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Bien... -musitó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y volviendo a tomar su pluma para continuar escribiendo el pergamino, haciendo que Harry se parara y fuera a su propia habitación.

Una vez allí, buscó a Ron con la mirada, pero no estaba ni había rastro de él. Se sentó sobre su cama y al sentir el sonido del agua corriendo, supuso que su amigo se estaba duchando, así que no molestó más. Se cambió al pijama y se acostó a dormir, mientras muchas ideas locas invadían su cerebro.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

De ahora en adelante, ya no habrá capítulos haciéndole la seguidilla a un solo personaje. Los capítulos serán de POV's mixtos ;), para informarles desde ahora.


	5. Aclaremos las cosas

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Vale: Review aporte el tuyo xD jajajaja y de nada ;)

biank radcliffe potter: Que bueno que te hayas dejado un tiempo para dejar review! Me gusta saber la opinión de los lectores y qué mejor que los reviews para saberlo. Gracias por tantos halagos xD Es tu pareja favorita? También la mía, jeje, no se nota?

Lalwen de Black: Sí, bueno, ya es hora de que vaya actualizando xD Dos semanas es suficiente tiempo! Gracias, y... ¿qué nombre se te fue? ¿Cupido? xD Y qué más, así que no encontraste relación? Es por dos razones:

a) soy súper poco creativa para poner títulos

b) no existe relación. Los títulos de "podría contarte" son todos parte de un poema que tenía escrito en un cuaderno, y los quise usar de títulos, porque la verdad no se me ocurría nada, jeje, además, me calzaba con la cantidad de capítulos del fic.

Luna-Jane-Lupin: No vuelvas a hacer eso ¬.¬ jajaja, a mi me gusta escribir capítulos cortos, ¿cuál es el problema? El punto es que guste (y espero haberlo logrado) no el largo de los capítulos, pero bueno xD Harry y Ginny juntos? Oh, dios, sé que lo tengo pendiente, pero no sé, ahora me dio más con escribir Draco-Gins que Harry-Gins, pero algún día... siempre existe la esperanza

sarah-keyko: Actualiza pronto chica, ya me tienes media desesperada para ver un capítulo nuevo tuyo, jeje. La verdad, no sé, algún día escribiré uno que no te guste :P

Sirenita: Hey! Sí había puesto algo de Herms, en el capítulo dos creí haberlo dejado más que claro... pero en fin, si no lo entendiste, en este puede que encuentres la respuesta. Y respondiendo, sí, soy chilena, pero no sabía que otra palabra usar allí, jeje :P

leweline-hechicera: Bueno no importa, mientras sigas dejando reviews xD Este fic es bien suave, eso sí, no tiene demasiada acción, pero ya vendrá más adelante xD.

SaraMeliss: Jajaja ojalá ahora no se te olvide dejarme review xD! Otra vez con lo de que está corto, jaja ya te dije, el día que encuentres un fanfic mío de gran longitud será el fin del mundo xD.

camiloOOoOoO: Al final nunca se supo quien ganó las alianzas xD pero bueno, todos decían que el rojo, yo no sé... La temática del fic? Bueno es la misma de siempre xD pero es lo que hay xD

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

5. Aclaremos las cosas

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Una vez allí, buscó a Ron con la mirada, pero no estaba ni había rastro de él. Se sentó sobre su cama y al sentir el sonido del agua corriendo, supuso que su amigo se estaba duchando, así que no molestó más. Se cambió al pijama y se acostó a dormir, mientras muchas ideas locas invadían su cerebro.

Minutos después, Ron salía con el pijama puesto del baño. Miró hacia la cama de Harry, y notó que este había olvidado correr las cortinas al quedarse dormido. Pensaba en qué podrían haberse quedado hablando Harry y su hermana a la entrada del colegio, porque si Harry creyó que él no lo había notado, se equivocaba. ¿Y qué si le hubiera dicho lo de... Hermione? No, Ginny no solía ser bocona, no podía haberle dicho... ¿o sí? Bueno, y en el caso de que Harry ya lo supiera... ¿qué tenía? Total, era su mejor amigo, tan amigo de él e incluso más que de Herms, entonces podía confiar en él... pero, ¿por qué no le había dicho él mismo a su amigo antes?

Se metió a su cama, corrió los doseles y se quedó dormido mirando el techo.

Abajo, en la sala común, Hermione terminaba con su tarea. Guardó todo dentro de su mochila, se puso de pie y se dirigió a las habitaciones, pero fue interrumpida en el camino por Ginny, quien iba en sentido contrario a la castaña.

-¡Hermione, espera!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Nada... algo. ¿Te vas a acostar? -Hermione asintió. -¿Estás muy cansada? -Hermione alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza. -Entonces... ven.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta un sillón cerca de la entrada a la sala común. A su lado pasaban y pasaban alumnos; algunos entrando, algunos saliendo, o sea en definitiva no había un ambiente muy tranquilo.

-Quiero que hablemos de la charla de esta mañana.

-Ginny -abrió mucho los ojos-, no hay nada que hablar de esa charla.

-Sí -pestañeó-. Llegaste y te fuiste...

Hermione recordó lo de la tarde.

-Y tu después fuiste a hablar con Ron...

-Sí. Pero supongo que Harry ya te habrá -enfatizó estas palabra- comentado que no hablábamos de ti.

-Bueno... -miró el techo-. Ajá... Aún así me parece algo raro.

Ginny miró sus uñas.

-¿Y cuando vas a hablar con mi hermano? -murmuró casi sin querer.

-¿Cómo? -se sobresaltó-. ¿Y de qué? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar...

-No sé... -seguía murmurando y viendo sus uñas-, para aclarar las cosas...

-¿Qué co...

-Sabrás que ni Harry ni yo somos palomas mensajeras -la interrumpió-. Comprendo que Harry prefiera reservarse, pero yo no lo haré. Sí, estábamos hablando de ti con Ron -lanzó sin más. No tenía sentido seguir ocultando las cosas. Hermione no entendía las indirectas, y había que hacer que de alguna manera que se diera cuenta.

-¿Pero de qué hablaron de mí? -dijo Hermione, sonrojada.

-Ese ya es otro problema, si quieres saber, habla con Ron.

-No voy a hacer eso -musitó más para si misma que para Ginny.

-Sí que lo harás.

-No, Ginny.

-¿No dices que no tienes nada que ocultar?

-Y por eso mismo no tengo nada que decirle...

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ginny!

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer ruido por favor? -preguntó por sobre sus voces un compañero de Ginny que estaba estudiando dos sillones más allá. Ellas se miraron, se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia los dormitorios. Salvo, que Ginny iba hacia el de los chicos.

Subió saltando las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a la habitación de sexto, que estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por los ronquidos que no pudo evitar reconocer como los de su hermano. Se acercó a su cama silenciosamente, corrió el dosel del lado derecho y se sentó sobre el colchón, en un minúsculo espacio que no estaba ocupado por la anatomía extendida de Ron. Comenzó a remecerlo suavemente.

-Ron... -susurró-. Ron...!

Y él, sin abrir los ojos, respondió con un tono adormecido:

-¿Qué quieres mami, no ves que estoy ocupado con mi novia Hermione?

Ginny se aguantó la risa con aquella expresión, que tuvo que morderse hasta la lengua para que no se le escapara una gran carcajada.

-Ron... despierta! Soy Ginny -siguió susurrando.

Ron se sentó sobre la cama, por lo que Ginny se acomodó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los castaños de su hermana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Intentaba que despertaras...

Él se extrañó.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para hablar contigo? -respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿No podías esperar a mañana?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es necesario que te de esas explicaciones? Mira, lo único que sé, es que Hermione va a intentar hablar contigo mañana , y vas a tener que escucharla, claro, sin darle demasiada atención, pero escúchala igual, porque te va a convenir. En caso de que ella no hiciera eso antes de las 9 de la mañana, ve tú y pregúntale si va a hablar contigo...

Y se fue de allí, dejando a Ron confundido otra vez, y pensando que había sido un sueño, se volvió a acostar y a quedarse dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se encontraron desayunando en el gran comedor bien separados unos de otros. Necesitaban pensar.

Ginny se echó el pelo hacia atrás y pasó su vista de Hermione a Ron, y luego a Harry. Ya había terminado su leche con chocolate, así que se puso de pie y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga.

-Hola...

Hermione quedó a punto de tomar su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Tan temprano me vienes a molestar?

-Calma... -susurró mirando alrededor suyo-. No te quiero molestar, lo sabes, quiero ayudarte... ¿Vas a hablar con Ron?

¿Tú que crees? -le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que sí -respondió la pelirroja, secamente.

-Ginny, para. Ni siquiera sé lo que se supone que le tenga que decir.

-Sí, lo sabes. Vas a preguntarle por qué se comporta así contigo.

-¿No puedes hacer eso tú?

-No, porque a mi me da lo mismo. Es contigo con quien tiene un problema.

Hermione bufó y se tomó el resto de su jugo.

Ginny se paró y salió del gran comedor, no sin antes hacerle una señal con el pulgar y sonreír a su hermano, quien se sonrojó al ver a su hermana hacer aquellos gestos.

Ron suspiró y miró su reloj. Eran ya las 9:15 y a las 10 comenzaba el partido de Quidditch Slytherin-Hufflepuff. El tiempo estaba de su parte. Se puso de pie, rodeo la larga mesa a propósito demorándose, hasta llegar junto a Hermione. Casi no respiraba. No podía ponerse rojo, ¡pero le costaba demasiado! De hecho, creyó que si dejaba de respirar, al menos en vez de sonrojarse se pondría morado. ¿por qué iba a hablar él con ella, antes que nada? Porque no quería ser ella quién lo intimidara, necesitaba sentirse preparado.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se volteara a verlo, pensando que odiaba a Ginny por tener la razón. ¿Y no se supone que iba a ser ella la que fuera hablar con él, no al revés?

-¿Qué pa...?

-Ginny me dijo que querías hablar conmigo -dijo apresuradamente-. La verdad es que no quiero perderme el partido, por eso te pido que si vas a hacerlo dime ahora lo que me tengas que decir.

Maldición. Muy poco tiempo para pensar. No sabía de qué manera afrontar las cosas, hacer salir de su boca la pregunta, ¿y viene Ron y la presiona para hacerlo rápido porque no quiere perderse el estúpido partido? ¡Qué insensato! Pero no se podía enojar con él, no ahora, tenía que aprender a contenerse y no escupirle en la cara todos los defectos que hace tiempo acumulaba en su interior para recordarle lo mala persona que era.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy terminando mi desayuno.

Ron tomó aire. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-¿Pero cuando lo termines?

Hermione meditó unos segundos, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno.

-¿Dónde?

-Junto a la escalera, en el cuarto piso. En diez minutos.

Ron asintió y se fue del Gran Comedor. Pasando por la puerta, ya no pudo aguantar más y botó todo el aire contenido, estiró los brazos, y siguió hacia la salida.

Ginny estaba conversando con una amiga cuando vio que Ron salía del Gran Comedor, así que le dio las disculpas a la chica y corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera al patio. Se atravesó en su camino.

-Cuéntame...

Notó que Ron seguía avanzando hacia fuera sin inmutarse así que caminó de espaldas delante de él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -lo imitó-. ¿Habló contigo, hablaste con ella? -preguntó sonriendo exageradamente.

-Sí...

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Digo... no. En realidad digo iba a hablar conmigo después, cuando terminara su desayuno...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Ok. Recuerda, más te vale que lo hagas bien. Escúchala, Ron, te lo pido.

Ginny paró de caminar y se regresó al castillo. No le entusiasmaba tener que bajar las escaleras al revés.

Ron también paró de caminar y miró que todos los de Hufflepuff ya estaban en el estadio practicando. Luego miró hacia el lago y decidió dirigirse hacia allá. Sentía en ese momento dos cosas que se oponían completamente. Una, quería que esos diez minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible. El otro, que se alargaran muchísimo.

Se fue a sentar junto a un rosal. El sol ya salía muy fuerte, así que se acostó sobre la hierba, puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Dentro del castillo Hermione terminaba su café y a la vez su desayuno, eso que apenas habían pasado cuatro minutos. Pero sabía que iba a necesitar mucho más para pensar qué diablos y cómo le iba a decir a Ron lo que le tuviera que decir.

Se levantó, y salió al hall. Subió de a poco las escaleras de mármol hasta que llegó al cuarto nivel. Se sentó bajo un cuadro mientras veía como los de Ravenclaw pasaban a su lado para bajar a tomar desayuno.

¿Qué tenía que decirle? Que porqué la ignoraba, qué le había hecho ella, que problema tenía, qué necesitaba para ser feliz, si la quería, si quería casarse con ella, si quería... ya se iba por las ramas. Con la primera pregunta sería más que necesario, pero ¿porqué tanto problema para preguntar eso? ¿Es que acaso no quería escuchar la respuesta? Podía ser cualquier cosa, podía ser que sólo no la soportaba, y que por eso no le quería volver a dirigir la palabra en la vida, pero eso no podía ser. Tenía que usar la sicología. Algo tenía que haber hecho ella que a Ron le haya molestado. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Ella lo había tratado mal todo el año, en un intento por hacerle entender que las cosas no siempre las tendría fácil, para quizás, hacerlo madurar, y sobretodo, hacer que él se interesara más en ella. Eso ya lo sabía, pero era la razón más posible.

Sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leer.

Diez minutos después, Ron se desperezaba. Miró su reloj, y se paralizó. Habían pasado algo más de quince minutos desde que había hablado con Hermione. Y esos pequeños errores eran los que ella no toleraba. Se puso de pié, se desprendió el pasto que quedo colgando en su túnica, y corrió hacia el castillo. Subió las escaleras como pudo y casi pasa de largo al llegar al cuarto piso. Miró hacia todos lados y encontró a Hermione sentada en el piso apoyada en la pared leyendo muy interesada un libro. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y con cuidado bajó el libro para verle la cara.

-¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cerró el libro y lo guardó en la mochila. Se puso de pie y miró el reloj.

-¿Estás hace mucho aquí? -preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ron suspiró, tenía mucha suerte.

-N... Sí, pero no parecías responder.

-Mmm..., lo siento -ahora si lo miró, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que...?

-Sí, sí, deja ver... Bien... Ron, yo... quería saber... -tomó aire-, ¿por qué... -miró el suelo-, me ignoraste todo el día de ayer?

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues... -suspiró-, parecía que cada cosa que hacía te molestaba, Herms. Por eso. Quizás si no hacía nada...

Hermione se tapó la boca.

-Ay, Ron, lo siento, pero... ya sabes, he estado muy estresada y...

-Pero es que no era así con nadie, ¡sólo conmigo! -dijo sin tratar de parecer grosero.

-Es que... -miró el techo-, de verdad lo siento. No me di cuenta... -mintió y lo volvió a mirar-. Te juro... que no voy a seguir con esto... o que voy a intentar...

-Sí, entiendo. Olvídalo. Perdóname a mí... ¿amigos de nuevo? -le tendió una mano.

Hermione sonrió y le respondió. Luego se soltaron y bajaron al hall, donde Harry conversaba con Jack Sloper, hasta que los vio y los saludó con la mano.

-Hey, ¿dónde estaban?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera Harry les dijo a todos que deberían ir bajando ya al estadio para tener buenos asientos, así que salieron juntos del castillo hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde subieron hasta lo más alto de las gradas junto a una pequeña multitud que ya estaba allí y tomaron asiento.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ojalá les haya gustado! Y dejen review! Y visiten mi blog! xD


	6. Una situación difícil

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

ophelia dakker: jajaja perdona si te ofendí, pon el review que quieras, da lo mismo, mientras dejes uno ;) xD jajaja que interesada, nah, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y bueno si quieres ver acción se paciente! xD

biank radcliffe potter: ay, gracias! Ahora actualicé mucho más rápido, espero que me sirva en algo

Sophy-muss: oh, gracias, que optimista ¬¬ casi nunca termino en final feliz, será por eso?

Valy: gracias tía, y, ¿qué se supone que tenga que hacer Ron? Gracias de antemano por la aclaración xD Siempre he sabido que soy poco original en los títulos pero no me empañes la cara con eso jajaja mi también te quiere perra :P

Sirenita: xD síndrome de Ron, esta wena esa :P sería una pena que los pusiera Rowling así, la saga tendría que dejar de llamarse Harry Potter xD

sarah-keyko: xD es genial que entres de incógnita para poder leer el fic, me da gusto eso

luxx: miles de gracias y nunca es tarde para leer una de mis historias cierto! Oh, gracias, ahora estoy honrada de que a alguien le gusten mis títulos ya que siempre he sentido que soy tan mala para ponerlos...

Camille Potter: ñan, bueno me gusta dejarlo as

SaraMeliss: tu review fue el aporte del capítulo, gracias niña xD

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

6. Una situación difícil

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Ninguno de los dos respondió. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera Harry les dijo a todos que deberían ir bajando ya al estadio para tener buenos asientos, así que salieron juntos del castillo hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde subieron hasta lo más alto de las gradas junto a una pequeña multitud que ya estaba allí y tomaron asiento._

Diez minutos después el partido comenzó. La verdad, fue un partido muy ágil: los Slytherin les sacaron 30 puntos en los primeros dos minutos, el resto fue pan comido. Una apestosa victoria de 330 contra 20 los dejó por encima de Gryffindor para el partido final, por lo que si querían ganar, tendrían que llevarle al menos 100 puntos de ventaja para atrapar la snitch. Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de eso y les dijo a los dos jugadores que estaban más cerca -Ron y Jack- que le avisaran a los otros que no pararían de entrenar hasta la fatídica fecha del último partido. Así lo hicieron, tanto que salieron corriendo a avisar a los otros, dejando a Harry y a Hermione subiendo relajadamente hacia el castillo.

-Y bueno, Herms...

-Y bueno... ¿qué?

-¿Qué pasó con Ron? -preguntó Harry, deteniéndose con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Hermione notó eso, se sonrojó y le dio un pisotón-. ¡Oye!

-No pasó nada Harry, hablamos... nada más.

Harry rió.

-Y eso que ahora les falta lo más difícil...

-¿Qué? -se extrañó ella.

-Nada -dijo de inmediato Harry, recordando que su amiga no sabía nada del plan de Ginny, ni de las pretensiones de Ron para con ella-. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Como todos.

Entraron al castillo, luego al Gran Comedor y a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron; pero al darse cuenta que todos tomaban su almuerzo y se iban de allí, supusieron que casi todo el colegio iba a aprovechar el hermoso día para comer en los terrenos junto al lago. Decidieron hacer lo mismo. Redujeron a lo mínimo toda la comida y cada uno cargó lo que pudo. Bajaron hacia los terrenos otra vez, fueron cerca del lago, Hermione hizo aparecer un mantel de cuadritos y pusieron las cosas encima. La comida volvió a su tamaño natural, se sentaron y comenzaron su almuerzo.

Un rato más tarde llegó corriendo hacia ellos Ron. Se sentó junto a Harry, tomó un vaso y bebió todo su contenido de un solo trago.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvieron todo el rato aquí? -les preguntó, jadeando.

-¿Por qué estás tan agitado? -preguntó riendo Harry.

-Bueno, me pediste que avisara a todos los del equipo...

-Sí, pero...

-...hicimos carrera con Sloper para saber quién le avisaba a más personas.

A Harry le entró un ataque de risa y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan inmaduro?

-Supongo que ya saben todos...

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo es el partido? -preguntó Hermione.

-Junio -respondieron los dos a la vez.

De pronto, una pequeña niña de cabello negro y corto se les acercó tímidamente. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin. Sin usar palabras, le pasó un papel arrugado a Ron y luego se marchó corriendo. Harry y Hermione miraron por donde se había ido la niña con cara de interrogación, luego miraron a Ron que estaba abriendo y alisando la hoja.

-¿Una carta de una admiradora, Ron? -preguntó Harry, bromeando.

-No lo creo... susurró Ron.

Luego, enojado, rompió el papel en varios pedacitos, los arrugó en una sola bolita y la arrojó hacia el lago donde flotó por unos segundos hasta hundirse.

-¿Qué fue eso? -interrogó Hermione.

-Malfoy...

Inmediatamente sintieron una risa fría a sus espaldas. Varios metros más allá, se encontraba un grupo de verdes Slytherin aún con sus túnicas de Quidditch, entre los que resaltaba Draco, que casualmente los miraba y sonreía más que nadie. Harry miró a Ron, que estaba más que pálido.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué decía el maldito papel?

-Nada...

-Ron, por favor... -susurró Hermione llenando con la varita otra vez el vaso y pasándoselo a Ron.

El pelirrojo sorbió un poco de su contenido, y luego fue recuperando el color.

-Tienes un mes para construir tu ataúd. Prepárate para la peor derrota de tu vida. -reprodujo con una voz inexpresiva, que no era suya.

-No vas a comenzar a hacerle caso ahora... ya le ganaron una vez, ¿no?

-Aún debe guardar rencor porque le ganamos el año pasado... -dijo Harry-. Cien puntos... si crees que eso te dará la ventaja... -pensó luego en voz alta y volvió a su salmón ahumado con papas.

-Sólo tienes que preocuparte de practicar harto...

Desde el otro lado del castillo, vino Ginny caminando con un compañero. Le dijo algo y luego fue hacia ellos.

-¿Y esas caras?

-Hola para ti también... -murmuró Ron, sin levantar la vista del vaso sobre el mantel.

-¿Alguien me... explica? -pasó su vista de su hermano a Harry, y de Harry a Hermione, pero ninguno pareció querer responder, así que tomó un postre de menta y una cucharita...

La tarde pasó sin mucho alboroto. Después del almuerzo fueron a la biblioteca a terminar unos ensayos mientras Ginny fue a la sala común. A su regreso, sacó a Harry de la biblioteca dando muchas excusas a los otros dos, y un par de pasillos más allá, le preguntó incrédula:

-¿Cómo fue que se reconciliaron? ¿De qué me perdí?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Ginny. Sólo los vi bajando por la escalera de mármol antes del partido, pero nada más.

-¿No estaban sonrojados ni nada?

-Mmm... -Harry hizo memoria-. No, estaban un poco... muy callados, pero ni nerviosos ni nada que delatara alguna otra cosa...

Ginny se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Maldición! -Luego miró a Harry, quien negaba con la cabeza. -¿No lo entiendes? ¡Se deberían haber confesado sus sentimientos!

Harry le indicó que se callara, porque un chico de Hufflepuff pasaba a su lado.

-Es muy pronto, ¿sabes cuanto les va a costar? Lo que no se han dicho en tres años... o quizás más... no lo van a hacer en cinco minutos.

Ginny bajó sus manos y las puso en su cintura.

-Sí, tienes razón... pero... ¿cuánto? No vamos a esperar a que terminen el colegio... ¿no? -se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-No...

-Hay que fijarse una meta... veamos... ¿cuándo hay salida a Hogsmeade?

-El sábado que viene.

-Perfecto. Hay que encontrar la manera de que ese día se queden solos... así... tarde o temprano va a salir la verdad de alguno de los dos...

-¿Y si se separan?

-No lo van a hacer... porque tú y yo los vamos a estar vigilando en todo momento...

-Ginny yo no voy a perder mi salida a Hogs...

-Tienes qué. ¿Te importan tus amigos?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces, no quieres que sean felices?

-Estoy en desacuerdo con que haya que "forzar" una situación para que se hablen.

-Es que eres demasiado bueno Harry, pero así, las cosas no funcionan...

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si a Hermione le gusta Ron!

-Entonces... al menos vamos a dejar que estén juntos, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí...

-Ya, y mejor volvamos a la biblioteca, que si no vamos a despertar sospechas...

Fueron hacia la biblioteca. El pasillo quedó vacío, o casi, porque de atrás de una estatua se asomaba una figura oscura, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Una figura que llevaba por nombre Draco Malfoy.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Ginny se fue a una mesa con algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que Harry tomaba su puesto junto a Ron, el que levantó la vista de su pergamino.

-¿Adónde te llevó mi hermanita? -preguntó en un tono enojado y celoso, que provocó una suave risita en Hermione.

-A hablar de Quidditch -le respondió Harry usando otra vez un tono convincente, y tomó un libro de la pila para seguir con el ensayo.

Allí pasaron la tarde, hasta alrededor de las 8, que fue cuando Ron se aburrió, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-¿Terminaron? -preguntó Hermione, dejando de escribir y levantando la cabeza asustada.

-Por hoy, sí... mañana tenemos todo el día para seguir escribiendo -le respondió Ron, poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila.

-Uff, bueno, entonces... yo también terminé -se apresuró a decir Hermione, guardando rápidamente todas sus cosas y tomando la pila de libros para devolverla-. Esperen... treinta segundos...

Ron bajó los hombros. Harry se preguntó si no sería eso un indicio de algo... ¿desde cuándo Hermione prefría dejar de trabajar en la biblioteca antes de que ésta cerrara a las nueve cuando ni siquiera tenía listo un trabajo?

Hermione regresó y salieron de la biblioteca. Caminando a través de los pasillos lentamente notaban como afuera el sol iba dejando paso a un anaranjado cielo. Todo el recorrido fue en silencio.

Cuando un par de minutos después llegaron a la sala común, Harry dijo la contraseña y dejó entrar a Hermione, pero luego miró hacia atrás y no vio a su amigo pelirrojo por ningún lado. Esperó unos segundos con el cuadro aún abierto.

-¡Ron! ¡Hey, Ron!

Pero no respondía. Hermione había vuelto a salir, al notar que Harry no entraba.

-¿Por qué no entras?

-Ron no está...

-¿Cómo que Ron no está?

Cerró el paso a la sala común y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria junto a Hermione, a la vez que las arañas de velas del techo se encendían mágicamente.

-No sé en qué momento lo perdí de vista...

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta, pero... ¿no habrá ido al baño?

-¿Sin avisar?

-Quizás no lo escuchamos...

-Ron no suele hablar bajo -dijo Harry, y Hermione asintió.

Llegaron a la escalera e hicieron el camino invertido a la biblioteca, pero Ron no estaba por ningún lado. Incluso se aventuraron a mirar hacia adentro de la biblioteca, pero sólo quedaban alumnos de quinto leyendo y leyendo, entre los que se encontraba Ginny. Harry se quedó en la puerta y Hermione entró a preguntarle.

-Ginny, ¿no has visto a Ron? -susurró.

-Lo último que vi era que se iba con ustedes, ¿por?

Hermione respiró profundo.

-Olvídalo. Gracias.

Salió de nuevo y le negó con la cabeza a Harry.

-¿Y si ya llegó a la sala común?

-Bueno, vamos a ver. ¿Y si no está?

-El Mapa del Merodeador...

Regresaron a la sala común. Afuera ya estaba completamente de noche. Harry subió a la habitación y al comprobar que Ron no estaba allí, abrió su baúl y sacó de una de las orillas el famoso Mapa. Bajó y cuando llegó junto a Hermione abrió el mapa.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas... -dijeron a la vez, mientras Harry golpeaba el pergamino con la punta de la varita y éste se comenzaban a dibujar las salas y las personas del castillo.

-Veamos...

Hermione miraba las alas Norte y Este mientras Harry las Sur, Oeste, y los terrenos.

-Nada...

-Espera... ¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-¿Esa no es una de las mazmorras?

Harry buscó con la vista el lugar que su amiga le indicaba con el dedo.

-Sí.

-Fíjate bien.

-¿Ese no es Ron? -exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos y viendo el pequeño punto con un cartelito que ponía "Ronald Weasley".

Hermione asintió nerviosamente.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Wiiii! La entrada al fic a mi personaje malvado favorito, mi pequeño Draquis :P ¿qué les parece? Y ya saben, **_10 reviews_** o no actualizo, ando pesada hoy así que estan advertidos ¬¬


	7. Una explicación, ¡por favor!

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Amarie, magical elf: no importa , lo bueno es que ya dejaste! En un rato veo tu fic ;)

CamiloOOooooOO: por weon xD yeah, weno, no sé si torturar sería algo que se pueda hacer en un colegio (físicamente, al menos) gracias por tus dos reviews, ¿por qué te genera odio Draco?

Piskix: Gracias! no sé si tan perfecta, pero a mi me gusta, jeje xD

sarah-keyko: Espero que pronto puedas entrar legalmente a leer los capos! xD Bueno ya te respondí el mail :)

Luna-Jane-Lupin: Hola querida amiga Lunita, cómo estás? Tanto tiempo, hoy el clima ha estado horrible, lluvia todo el rato, y mañana debo ir a terminar unas grabaciones de una película que debo entregar el miércoles xD. Jajajaja no te preocupes, respondiendo a tu rr, nunca sería capaz en mi vida de hacerle nada a Ron (ponerlo con Pansy de novio en un fic ya era tortura) pero Draco le tiene preparadas varias sorpresas, no ahora, quizás después, pero no te puedo contar de eso, porque quiero que mantengas el suspenso Estúpido fanfiction que no sube los reviews o los pone incompletos, siempre me pasa que sube la mitad del review y la parte interesante no, y como no deja dejar más de un review por cuenta, ufff... que te dijo. Pero es el único que tenemos y hay que quererlo igual :)

luxx: no es que sea exigente, pero ese día estaba un poco neurótica y ni pensé bien lo que puse, en este capo (y espero en ninguno más) me pongo a exigir reviews, es una conducta algo enferma xD

ophelia dakker: Siempre me dicen mala, por queee TT

Sirenita: jajaja yo sí lo he visto pero igual estaba de locura ese día. Si lo encontraste poco emocionante este lo vas a encontrar menos, pero para qué te digo, mejor léelo o después no vas a querer leerlo xD Jajaja Snape torturándolo, nah, no, Snape es bueno... (a donde xD)

Valy: Eso de los reviews ya lo sé, pero repito, ese día andaba neurótica! xD No me acuerdo eso de los títulos... ¿por qué será?... jejeje

Camille Potter: jejeje no importa, no vuelvo a hacer una exigencia de reviews en la vida :P que me cortan la cabeza jejeje

SaraMeliss: Jajaja ya te puse un mini fic, ahora no reclames, acá sólo habrá Ron/Herms, sorry xD

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

7. Una explicación, ¡por favor!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Harry buscó con la vista el lugar que su amiga le indicaba con el dedo.

-Sí.

-Fíjate bien.

-¿Ese no es Ron? -exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos y viendo el pequeño punto con un cartelito que ponía "Ronald Weasley".

Hermione asintió nerviosamente.

-Vamos...

Salieron corriendo con el mapa aún en las manos, para ver que Ron no se moviera de allí. Llegaron a las mazmorras en pocos segundos y encontraron el lugar donde parecía estar Ron. El mapa no se equivocaba. Harry trató de abrir la puerta, mientras Hermione gritaba el nombre de Ron, pero nadie respondía y Harry por más fuerza que pusiera no conseguía abrir hacer ceder al cerrojo sin candado. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y con un "Alohomora!" logró su propósito. La pesada puerta se hizo hacia atrás dejando a la vista un lugar muy oscuro, con paredes también de piedra y algunos bancos vacíos apilados en la pared. Una sala vieja.

-¿Ron, donde estás?

-Según el mapa debiera estar exactamente... aquí -dijo levantando la vista hacia uno de los rincones donde notó algo inusual, pero no se veía mucho.

-Lumus! -musitó Hermione apuntando hacia aquél lugar, donde vieron a Ron acostado de espaldas al piso-. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Ron?

-Cuerdas invisibles -dijo Harry agachándose junto al pelirrojo y con un toque de la varita éste se incorporó, alterado.

-Fue el maldito de Malfoy -murmuró sin mirarlos y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica. Luego levantó la cabeza-. Me agarró apenas salimos de la biblioteca...

-Pero estás bien, ¿verdad? -se preocupó Hermione.

-Sí, eso creo...

-Salgamos de aquí... -ordenó Harry. Ellos lo siguieron sin rechistar. Hermione apagó la varita.

Subieron las escaleras al vestíbulo y siguieron hacia arriba. Esta vez no lo hicieron en silencio.

-¿Qué pretenderá? -dijo Harry.

-Asustarme... y tengo la impresión de que lo estará haciendo por todo el mes...

Hermione se puso una mano en la frente.

-Tienes que tener cuidado...

-Si sé.

-Y no puedes andar solo...

-Se cuidarme solo, Hermione, ya soy grande.

-No pareciera -lo acusó casi enojada.

-Pero...

-Hermione tiene razón Ron -terminó Harry, porque al parecer eso le bastó a Ron para no seguir peleando, menos si Harry iba a estar de parte de ella.

Llegaron a la sala común. Entraron y fueron a sentarse cerca del fuego, cada uno en un sillón. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mirando a Harry.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?

-Si Malfoy hizo esto el mismo día que tuvo su último partido, no dudarás que tiene algo preparado para hacerte la vida imposible todo el mes -se dirigió a Ron.

-Ya te dije eso -dijo Ron.

-Vamos a tener que idear algo... quizás sea necesario que siempre después de clases te vengas inmediatamente a la sala común, y que si vas a andar por los pasillos, andes con alguien.

-Harry, te recuerdo que soy PRE-FEC-TO; una de mis obligaciones es salir a recorrer los pasillos SO-LO.

-Entonces le pedirás una autorización especial a McGonagall para que no tengas que salir a patrullar... -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Adonde vas? -inquirió Ron.

-Tengo que buscar a Ginny -musitó a la vez que se alisaba la falda, y salía de allí.

-¡¿Para qué?! -pero ella no alcanzó a escuchar, porque ya había salido de la sala común.

Atravesó el cuadro y fue hasta las escaleras, bajó al tercer piso y entró a la biblioteca buscando a Ginny con la mirada; al no encontrarla, se puso a buscar por los pasillos hasta que la vio ojeando el índice de un pesado volumen.

-Ahí no vas a encontrar nada, ese libro es una inutilidad si a estudiantes de quinto se refiere.

Ginny miró asustada hacia al lado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hermione soltó una suave risita.

-Pensé que eras la señora Pince. ¿Qué quieres?

-En diez minutos cierran la biblioteca, ¿tienes un tiempo después de esto?

-Sí...

Cerró el libro, lo puso en su lugar y Hermione la siguió hasta su mesa, donde guardó y ordenó sus cosas. Después salieron de allí.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Veamos Ginny... mira, yo sé que tu hermano me mata si sabe que te estoy diciendo esto, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas...

-Y.. ¿qué es?

-Malfoy... esta amenazando contra la integridad de Ron.

-¿En español?

Hermione resopló.

-Hace un rato lo amordazó y lo encerró en un cuarto, allá abajo en las mazmorras. A la hora del almuerzo le había enviado una nota... bueno, con un sentido de humor un poco cruel, en su estilo...

Ginny estaba boquiabierta.

-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Ustedes no estaban con él?

Hermione comenzó a relatarle todos los hechos, uno por uno, haciendo que Ginny cada vez se sorprendiera más. No quería saber de qué era capaz Malfoy. Se paró en la mitad de una escalera.

-Esto apesta feo, Herms...

-Si sé, y ya viendo qué podíamos hacer, Harry iba a idear una estrategia, pero no me parece que vaya a funcionar, con lo impulsivo que es Ron...

-Cierto, es imposible mantenerlo quieto... mmm... Bueno, ¿eso solamente querías contarme?

Hermione asintió y siguieron subiendo.

- 0 -

Poco menos de una semana había pasado desde ese incidente. Ya era viernes y hasta el momento no habían habido signos de brutalidad por parte de ningún Slytherin, y bueno, los chicos tampoco habían expuesto a Ron de manera que le fueran a hacer algo, lo que mantenía al pelirrojo muy frustrado. Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Una vez más estaban en la sala común. Era de noche, alrededor de las once, y formaban un círculo con los sillones muy cerca del fuego. Harry jugaba con Ron al ajedrez mágico, Ginny se cepillaba el pelo y Hermione leía un libro.

-Jaque mate y Harry, no te deprimas, algún día me ganarás.

Harry puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y se recostó hacia atrás en el sillón, emitiendo un bostezo.

-Tengo sueño...

-No se nota -se burló Ron-. Oigan, ¿mañana qué vamos a hacer en Hogsmeade?

Harry se enderezó bruscamente y Ginny saltó en su asiento. Ambos lo habían olvidado completamente y ahora habían vuelto de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Hermione asomando sus ojos, notando el sobresalto.

-¿A mí? -preguntó falsamente Ginny, apuntándose-. ¡Naaada!

-Ginny, por favor... -se rió la castaña, negando con la cabeza.

-Mmm... entonces veo que lo decidiremos mañana...

-Yo mejor me voy a acostar... -dijo Harry, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Ginny.

-Ah, sí, yo te acompaño, necesito que me prestes... una pluma...

Y ambos desaparecieron camino a los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

-¡¿Por una pluma?!

Arriba, Harry entraba a su habitación compartida, dejaba entrar a Ginny y cerraba la puerta.

-Harry, no sé cómo se nos pudo olvidar el plan en toda la semana... -dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

-Yo menos, pero ¡qué vamos a hacer! ¿Cómo dejarlos solos y que se mantengan ahí sin separarse ni pelearse!

Ginny movió la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativamente.

-Como ahora...

Harry se sentó reflexivamente en su propia cama.

-¿Tú dices que decimos que vamos por algo y los dejamos ahí solos?

-Ajá...

-El problema es...

-Ahí, ¿dónde?

-Correcto. Tendría que ser un lugar... como lindo, donde no haya tanta gente...

-Un espacio íntimo y romántico.

-No te vayas al otro extremo tampoco -observó riendo Harry-. Pero sí... romántico...

Los engranajes de sus cerebros estaban funcionando a mil para dar con el lugar, hasta que Harry se iluminó y adoptó una pose de felicidad.

-Lo tengo.

-¿Qué?

-La cita con Cho...

-¡¿La cita con Cho?!

-¡Sí! Ese lugar... ese lugar... -Harry se puso una mano en la frente. -Si tan sólo recordara como se llama...

-Emmm... -dijo Ginny con las cejas arqueadas.

-Té... pie... ¿Pudipié?

-¿El Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?

-¡Eso, sí! Ese lugar era... -hizo una mueca de asco al recordar aquella ocasión-. A Ron le va a apestar... pero bueno, es todo lo que hay.

Alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe. Era Ron.

-¿Desde cuándo uno se demora tanto en buscar una pluma?

Ginny miró asustada a Harry.

-Es que...

-Le estaba diciendo...

-A... además, ya entendí como funciona -miró a Harry-. Gracias. Con permiso.

Paso junto a Ron y fue directo a bajar por la escalera. Ron cerró la puerta y miró a Harry, alzando una ceja. Harry bajó los hombros y sacó su pijama.

-Ya es tarde. Mañana la salida es en la mañana... -dijo unos segundos después al abotonarse la camisa del pijama.

-Sí, si sé.

-Bueno... Buenas noches.

Harry se acostó a la vez que Ron bajaba los hombros y sacaba su pijama del baúl.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Capítulo corto xD pero ya verán, ya verán... Ah! Y no hay actualizacióin hasta dos semanas más, porque estoy copada de cosas en el cole para estas dos semanas u.u


	8. Más de lo que puedes pedir

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Amarie, magical elf: Hola! Gracias, en este capítulo más detalles

Vale: Contestación por dos porque como soy tonta me dejaste dos reviews xD Ya te dije que s/c el "por siempre tuya" �.� Bueno y el otro review no estaba tan expresivo tampoco, solo me alegabas que era corto. Yo siempre escribo corto. Detesto los capítulos muy largos que no termino nunca de leer o los muy cortos porque se pasan rápido aunque igual los leo, jajaja.

Hanna-Wesley: A ver si encuentras más R/Hr aquí! Jejeje no suelo odiar a Malfoy pero a veces es necesario :P y lee este cap para encontrar la conexión con el 9 (donde viene más Draco! xD)

algida: Holas! Jejeje paciencia, niña! Vamos poco a poco xD

Piskix: Hola! Que bueno que te siga gustando y espero te siga gustando mucho más con cada capítulo xD. Oye me mata la curiosidad y no puedo evitar preguntarte esto: ¿a qué se debe tu nick?

Luna-Jane-Lupin : A ti te quería hablar que no se te ve ni por casualidad en el MSN! Y respondiendo a lo otro, Harry y Ginny tienen una vida también xD Y Hermione es una chica decente, por favor, no como la Chocha xD

sarah-keyko: Hola! Aquí quizas no verás tanta maldad pero en un futuro... mejor no adelanto nada ¿Sigues castigada? Y perdona por actualizar tan tarde!

luxx: Holas! Y ya que terminé el colegio... espero mejorar y acelerar el proceso de escritura de fics! xD

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Ojalá que ahora sí tengas tiempo para dejarme review otra vez Gracias por los halagos! Y perdona el retraso!

SaraMeliss: No, no, no. Tranquila. H/G aquí no, esto es un R/Hr, he dicho. xD Y ojalá aquí se mueva un poco la línea de acción de la historia xD

ophelia dakker: Bueno, revive y lee este capítulo, que está bien bueno xD. ¡Chau!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

8. Más de lo que puedes pedir

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

-Ya es tarde. Mañana la salida es en la mañana... -dijo unos segundos después al abotonarse la camisa del pijama.

-Sí, si sé.

-Bueno... Buenas noches.

Harry se acostó a la vez que Ron bajaba los hombros y sacaba su pijama del baúl.

- 0 -

Al otro día, como a las 9, Ginny fue la primera en salir de la cama. Se duchó y vistió rápido para luego ir a la habitación de Hermione, donde entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a las demás. Llegó hasta la cama de su amiga, descorrió una cortina y empezó a zarandearla.

-Herms, despierta...

-¿Ah? -respondió una voz adormecida.

-Hermione, soy Ginny, levántate.

-¿Para qué...? -reprimió un bostezo y con los ojos entrecerrados tomó el reloj de la mesita que había a su lado. Luego se volteó hacia Ginny-. Aún es temprano...

-¿¡Temprano!? -exclamó mientras Hermione se incorporaba-. Despéjate un poco, luego hablamos... -Ahora la castaña se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia el baño. -Pero, ¡rápido! -la animó dándole pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda. Al ésta entrar, Ginny fue a recostarse sobre la cama de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño con una bata y el cabello mojado y abrió su baúl, Ginny pegó tal grito de sorpresa que despertó a las otras ocupantes de la habitación, quienes refunfuñaron.

-Ginny... -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo ahora susurrando-. Bien, ahora que saliste, ¿qué pensabas ponerte?

Hermione miró hacia un lado como pensando, luego miró su baúl y sacó un sweater y un pantalón negro.

-¿Eso? -preguntó horrorizada Ginny-. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, con este calor, y qué poco sexy!

La cara de sorpresa de la muchacha al escuchar esa palabra fue de más que de sorpresa.

- 0 -

En eso, al otro lado de la sala común, en el dormitorio masculino de sexto, ya no quedaba nadie. Todos se habían despertado bien temprano. En cambio, estaban abajo en la sala común, Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico. Harry buscaba la revancha, muy concentrado en la partida.

-¡Relájate! -le gritaba Ron en broma, pero Harry le hacía caso omiso, no quería perder de nuevo, aunque así fue.

Al final, decidieron bajar a tomar desayuno.

- 0 -

-¡Ginny! Yo no creo que...

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo que no confías en mí? ¿Cuál es el problema con verse bonita aunque sea sólo un día? No quiero decir que nunca te veas -agregó-, pero está bien que cambies ese estilo tuyo, aunque sea una sola vez.

-Pero, ¡por qué justamente hoy, cuando vamos a salir al pueblo y muchas personas que ni conozco, me van a ver!

-A ver... -La tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hasta un espejo gigante que había en la habitación. -No me vas a negar que no te gusta...

-Ginny... -Hermione se negaba a mirarse.

-¡Vamos, ánimo!

Hermione abrió los ojos. Frente a ella había una persona que si bien reconocía, en teoría no era nada igual a ella. Era como aquella vez para el baile de navidad de cuarto al mirarse al espejo: conoció a otra Hermione que no había visto antes, pero que siempre había estado allí. Si bien no estaba vestida como una cabaretera, esa era una forma de vestirse bastante más "fresca" que la que usualmente llevaba. (No se describe, lo dejo a su imaginación xD)

-Ahora sólo tenemos que bajar y...

-...que todo el mundo me vea así!?

-Y qué querías... -dijo Ginny batiendo las manos como quien se las seca del agua-. Vamos a desayunar, ya casi estamos para la salida. ¡Después vienes a buscar tus cosas! -agregó al ver que Hermione quería sacar algo de su baúl, y la llevó hasta la salida.

Bajaron. Ginny iba por delante y Hermione caminaba lenta y tímidamente por atrás. Al faltar sólo unos escalones Ginny dio un salto para ver quienes estaban en la sala común. Y sonrió. Allí habían regresado Harry y su hermano. Se volteó hacia Hermione.

-Escúchame, ignora a todo el mundo y camina altiva hasta la entrada.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó, parando.

-Lo que oyes... Fija tu vista en la entrada, y atraviesa la sala común directamente hasta ella.

-¿Pero para qué?

-¡No me cuestiones! Sólo hazme caso...

Ginny abrió la puerta que las separaba de la sala común y salió sonriendo. Fue caminando hasta la salida mirando a todo el mundo de reojo, especialmente a su hermano cuando Hermione se hizo a la vista. Y pronunció su sonrisa. Atrás, Hermione apenas podía mantener la cabeza en alto e intentaba mantener su mente en otra parte, pero estaba costando demasiado.

Cuando por fin atravesaron el cuadro hacia fuera, después de lo que a Hermione se le hizo un medio minuto eterno, Ginny la miró.

-Listo. Ahora al Gran Comedor.

Pero eso sólo logró espantar más a la castaña. Que todo el colegio la viera así... sería una experiencia traumática.

Fue un viaje corto. Las miradas no evitaban pegarse en ella, pero sólo lo ignoró. Fue más fácil que en la sala común, de alguna manera.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny desayunó liviano, pero Hermione casi ni tragaba, la seguridad se le había esfumado casi entera. Ginny de repente paró de comer y la miró.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Ella negó.

-¿Y por qué no comes?

-No tengo hambre...

-Bueno... -se rindió Ginny bajando los hombros-. Ya terminé. ¿Vamos a buscar las cosas?

-Si quieres...

-Y recuerda, ignóralos. Hasta que te hablen directamente.

Asintió. Ginny se limpió la boca con una servilleta y subieron de regreso a la torre Gryffindor, dónde fueron directo a la pieza.

En la sala común.

-¿Viste como iba Herms? -preguntó audazmente Harry para intentar sonsacarle algo a Ron, pero éste estaba sin palabras así que sólo movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y siguió con el ajedrez.

Y para regocijo de Harry, al estar Ron pensando en "otra cosa" hizo mal la jugada lo que le permitió a Harry vencerlo en el partido.

-¡¡¡¡Jaque mate!!!! -gritó, parándose arriba del sillón y saltando como loco, mientras otros chicos alrededor reían. Ron sólo se golpeaba la cabeza con un cojín.

Rato después y al ver que todos se ponían de pie para ir a Hogsmeade, ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Harry fue por su dinero y bajó corriendo, casi a la par con Ginny y Hermione. Todo quedo quieto por unos segundos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? -preguntó Ginny frunciendo el seño y caminando hacia la salida. Sus amigos y su hermano la siguieron.

Todo el camino, entre Ginny, Harry y Hermione se entabló una entretenida conversación de la que Ron estaba aparte. Se sentía con ganas de nada, y además no podía dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga.

Pasaron por Zonko, Honeydukes e iban conocer una nueva tienda que habían inaugurado hace poco, pero justo la habían cerrado. Habrían después de almuerzo. Harry miró su reloj.

-Que rápido pasó el tiempo, creo que tenemos que ir a almorzar al castillo.

-Yo escuché que los que querían podían almorzar en el pueblo, además podemos estar aquí hasta las seis, ¿no?

-Bueno, entonces ¡los invito a todos a comer al Magic Donald's!

Todos sonrieron y fueron al local ya casi repleto de gente. Encontraron una mesa en una esquina y mandaron a Harry a buscar la orden. Almorzaron, y después de todos terminar, Ginny dijo que podían ir a tomar un té para bajar el almuerzo y nadie se opuso. La fase más importante del plan comenzaba.

Harry iba adelante guiándolos hasta el pequeño salón de té. Al llegar, Hermione puso una mueca de incredulidad al ver el letrero donde salía el nombre.

-¿Aquí?

-No es el día de San Valentín... -dijo divertida, Ginny.

Entraron y por supuesto, el lugar estaba tal cual Harry recordaba, salvo que no había pequeños querubines dorados tirando papel picado sobre la inocente gente. Juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron, mientras Hermione y Ron miraban el lugar con el seño fruncido.

-Tú ya habías estado aquí -dijo Ron apuntando a su hermana con un dedo acusador. Ella sólo sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece? -dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo pegar un salto en la silla.

-¿Todos quieren té? -preguntó Ginny a los demás, quienes asintieron de una u otra manera-. Entonces... cuatro de esos y una infusión de manzanilla, por favor.

La señora salió de allí y Harry se dio cuenta que sus amigos no aguantarían en un lugar como ese tanto tiempo, así que fue el primero en despedirse.

-Oh, ¡no! -reclamó de repente, golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hermione.

-Se me quedó el vuelto de el almuerzo sobre la mesa del Magic Donald's... quizás ya ni esté... bueno, si me apuro... Volveré en unos minutos, chicos.

Se paró bruscamente y salió rápido de allí, perdiéndose en el mar de gente que pasaba por la calle.

-Obviamente que perdió su dinero -comentó Ron.

-Mmm... -dijo Ginny, jugando con el azucarero. Tenía que hacer que ellos dos comenzaran a hablar entre sí, una conversación que durara un buen rato para ella poder salir sin mucho revuelo-. ¿Hermione, te vas a quedar para pascua?

-Ah, ¡sí! Mamá había dicho que quería que fuéramos a visitar a los abuelos pero papá...

Madame Pudipié llegó con el pedido -interrumpiéndola- y preguntó por el cuarto té. Hermione pidió que se los dejara ahí en la mesa, pues el que faltaba regresaría. Ginny miró su taza, la tomó con una mano, y tuvo la idea perfecta.

Se tomó todo el contenido de la taza de un solo trago a la vez que Hermione les seguía contando algo sobre las opiniones de su padre. Estaba arriesgando de verdad su vida pero valía la pena.

Todo sea por el amor.

-¡¡¡ME QUEMO!!! -gritó parándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia el baño, a la vez que medio local miraba hacia el lugar de procedencia del grito.

Ron miró la taza de su hermana y se largó a reír junto con Hermione. Después, mientras esperaban que Ginny regresara, siguieron conversando sobre la pascua. Lo que no sabían era que Ginny había aprovechado esa "pequeña" distracción para pasar agachada detrás de otras mesas y salir del local.

-...tanto que al final decidí quedarme. Ustedes igual se quedan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y creo que Harry también. Hablando de Harry, ¿por qué demorará tanto?

-No sé, ¿y qué me dices de Ginny? Un trago de agua fría hubiera bastado.

-No sé...

Hermione le dio un sorbo al té y Ron hizo lo mismo.

-¿Compraste huevitos de chocolate? -preguntó Ron.

-Oh, lo olvidé por completo, mira que ya pasamos por Honeydukes, bueno, tendré que pasar de nuevo. Y luego tenemos que ir a la nueva tienda de pergaminos, ¡muero por comprar pergaminos de distintos tipos!

-A mi no me parece tan interesante, pero igual creo que compraré. ¿Te dije que te veías muy bonita con esa ropa?

Hermione se sonrojó y Ron también, porque las palabras habían salido directo desde su corazón, sin siquiera procesarlas, como la mayoría de las veces solía suceder.

-Mmm... no. Gracias... -dijo Hermione, nerviosa-. Voy... voy a buscar a Ginny, al baño, quizás le pasó algo...

-Sí, tienes razón.

Hermione se paró y caminó hasta el baño de mujeres. Cuando entró, Ginny no estaba frente a ningún lavamanos, y no había nadie más en el baño, por lo tanto tampoco estaba en uno de los retretes, los que permanecían todos con la puerta abierta. Salió de aquella habitación echando humo por las orejas. Llegó a la mesa y no se sentó, solo apoyó las manos en la mesa.

-Ginny no está.

-¿Y en qué momento se fue?

-No sé, pero ¿no es demasiada casualidad que Harry tampoco?

-O sea... ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche? -recordó de repente-. Harry y Ginny igual nos dejaron solos, porque mi hermana iba a buscar una pluma, pero se demoraron, y después yo llegué a la habitación y Ginny se fue casi corriendo.

-¡Cierto! Y ahora... pasa lo mismo... Ron, no será que...

-¿Qué mi hermana y Harry tienen algo? No, Hermione, ¿y por qué tendrían que ocultarlo?

-Y eso quisiera saber yo... ¿y si vamos a buscarlos?

-Bueno.

Ron apuró su té y Hermione sin sentarse se lo bebió todo. Luego fue a pagarle directamente a la Madame y salieron de ese lugar. Afuera aún hacía calor.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por Magic Donald's no crees...

Fueron a paso rápido hasta aquel lugar, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Honeydukes?

-...

-¿La Casa de la Pluma?

-...

-¿Correos?

-...

-¿Zonko?

-Ya basta Ron, estoy cansada. ¡Estos zapatos de Ginny me están matando! Además no están en ninguno de los lugares donde podrían estar -dijo finalmente Hermione tras una hora de búsqueda. Ya habían recorrido casi todo Hogsmeade en vano. No estaban en ninguna parte.

-Espera... -dijo Ron mirando a un punto fijo al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué? -miró hacia el mismo lugar-. ¡Harry!

Agarró a Ron de la mano y cruzó a la otra vereda, donde Harry caminaba tranquilamente con unas bolsas de Honeydukes, comiendo un helado. Ellos se le atravesaron.

-¿Está rico el helado? -preguntó Ron.

Harry los miró y abrió bien los ojos. Casi se le cae el helado.

-Yo... eh...

-Haber, ¿cuál es tu excusa? -esa fue Hermione.

-Pues... fui al Magic... y ahí estaba mi dinero... y me di cuenta que sobraba suficiente como para pasar a Honeydukes antes de volver a la cafetería.

-¿Y ahora adónde ibas? Porque no vas en dirección del salón de té...

-¿Y dónde está mi hermana?

-¿Por qué habría de saber? ¿No estaba con ustedes?

Intercambiaron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

-Harry, tú y Ginny se pusieron de acuerdo...

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿cómo pueden desconfiar así?

-¿Y anoche?

-Me pidió una pluma, ustedes lo sabían...

-Teniendo yo una en la mano -le espetó Hermione.

-Bueno... no se fijó...

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Eh...

-Hermione -la codeó Ron. Ginny miraba la vitrina de una tienda de ropa más atrás.

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Magic Donald's... perdonen, el día sábado pase una hora y alrededor de diez minutos en una cola esperando para comprar una cajita Infeliz...

Disculpen el retraso también, pero estaba baja de inspiración, no como hoy que terminé cinco fanfics xD. (Creo que fue el montón de chocolate que comí en la tarde... voy a subir como 10 kilos pero bueno, si Lupin dice que hay que comer chocolate pa subir el ánimo, hay que hacerlo jejeje).

Review!!!


	9. Un malentendido, una grave situación

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

SaraMeliss: Hola! Que bueno que finalmente "reviewaste" xD Ojalá te guste este n.n

Mauxi Radcliffe: Holas! En realidad yo diría ¿quién puede hacer algo en la vida sin comer chocolate? Yo lo amo, está en mi lista de alimentos prohibidos, pero amo el chocolate, en cualquiera de sus variedades (menos los de licor que me pueden dejar un poco... mareada xD) Gracias! Y bueno, respecto a que si los "cupidos" no merecen algo de amor, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando... pero al menos no en este fic, me gusta concentrarme en una sola pareja o se me hacen unos enredos que ni te imaginas.

sarah-keyko: Hola! Bueno, todo me va bien, ando inspiradas estos días sin escuela, soy feliz!! Y es cosa que leas para saber que sucede xD Y espero no te hayan castigado, para que no te quedes sin leer mi fic!

Piskix: Holas! Estoy bien, gracias :D Es original tu nick, es solo eso jeje. Gracias! Ojalá te guste este chap.

Hanna-Wesley: Hello! Que bueno que te guste mi fic... Jajaja yo podría hablar de parejas míticas pero igual le hago al H/G aunque no escribo mucho (casi nada) de ellos, y espero en algún nuevo fic ponerlos como pareja, jeje. Bueno comprendo que en algunas partes puede que el fic no se te haga, yo trato de hacer que entiendan los pensamientos de mi complicada y extravagante imaginación pasándolos al papel. Y bueno hace un tiempote (seguro por el colegio) estaba desinspirada pero ahora no xD. Y aguanta para el beso! Ya se vendrá algo...

Sirenita: Holiss! Ahora el restaurante del payaso gay y satánico está un poco menos lleno que los primeros días, si voy a las 11 de la mañana me atienden en un ratito xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y espero que este te guste también!

Amarie, magical elf: Hola! Bueno para ver que sigue no abandones la lectura xD Y ya leí tu fic y te deje review y allí está todo :D es que lo había olvidado, sorry!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

9. Un malentendido, una grave situación

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Eh...

-Hermione -la codeó Ron. Ginny miraba la vitrina de una tienda de ropa más atrás.

-Oh, no. Ustedes están en problemas. Tú te quedas aquí -le dijo Hermione a Harry-. Y tú lo vas a vigilar -le dijo a Ron.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaba Ginny sin que ésta se diera cuenta, así que la agarró de los hombros por atrás, asustándola.

-Supongo que ya se te habrá pasado el dolor de garganta.

-He... ¡Hermione!

-Ven.

La arrastró hasta donde estaban los otros dos esperando. Harry y Ginny pusieron expresiones de terror, pero evitaban mirarse, así no demostrar su complicidad en el "crimen".

-¿Quién de los dos va a hablar?

-¿Dónde estabas y en qué momento te fuiste? -le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-Por... por aquí... me... me dolía tanto que estaba buscando una farmacia para comprar... ya saben... algo...

-Y te distrajiste en una tienda de ropa.

-Ammm... sí -estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y quien-tú-sabes es un partyboy los martes por la noche y trabaja en Las Tres Escobas... No, Ginny, hasta aquí llegaron las mentiras.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Tienen algún problema de estar con nosotros, algo que no nos puedan contar? -Ron marcó las últimas palabras.

Ginny negó mirando el piso. Harry se acomodó los lentes. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Está bien... está bien -dijo finalmente Hermione-. Si no quieren decir nada, ¡no lo hagan! Irremediablemente se va a terminar sabiendo igual -miró su reloj-. Yo no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, todavía tengo que comprar los huevitos de chocolate en Honeydukes -ahora se dirigió a Ron-. ¿Vamos?

El pelirrojo asintió y se alejaron de allí, dejando a Harry y Ginny marcando ocupado.

-Harry: explícame qué acaba de suceder... -le dijo sin dejar de mirar el punto por donde los otros dos se habían ido.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo...

-¿Te das cuenta... que se fueron juntos, y que se están comportando como personas normales el uno con el otro?

-También me di cuenta que se están dando cuenta de lo que nosotros estamos haciendo para que eso suceda.

-¡Hey! Hay que verle el lado positivo... Y algún día nos lo van a agradecer.

-Para ti es fácil, no son tus dos mejores amigos con los que estás jugando. No compartes clases con ellos, no compartes habitación con uno de ellos...

-¡No estamos jugando con ellos! ¿Así lo ves tú? Bueno, ya aceptaste entrar en esto desde el principio, y no vamos a terminar hasta que hayamos logrado nuestro objetivo.

-¿El cual es...?

-Que sean novios.

-Primero era que se confesaran y luego ¡esto!. Ahora la meta es cada vez más alta.

-Y qué importa... ¿Mejor, o no? Ya. Yo me voy a ver esos hermosos vestidos de la vitrina de allá y tú puedes seguir con lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo. En la noche en el castillo veremos que sigue.

-Vale.

Harry siguió caminando y Ginny fue hacia la tienda de hace un rato. Harry miró el cono de helado que tenía en la mano y se angustió porque en todo ese rato ya se había derretido.

-Maldición... y ahora voy a tener que comprarme otro...

En eso, Hermione y Ron ya habían llegado a Honeydukes. Hermione estaba agachada mirando atentamente el mostrador repleto de la más grande variedad de huevitos de pascua: rellenos, cubiertos, de distintos sabores, inclusive algunos que tenían efectos secundarios bastante desagradables. Ron por mientras conversaba con una chica -más bien una de sus admiradoras- de Ravenclaw.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione se decidió y compró de todo un poco. Ron se despidió de la chica y fue a ver lo que había elegido Hermione. Ya estaban saliendo del negocio.

-¿Huevos de chocolate con flúor?

-Original, ¿no te parece?

-Miren, miren bien a quiénes tenemos aquí -una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras los hizo inquietarse y ver de dónde provenía-. La comadreja y su novia la sangre sucia. ¿No podrían ir mejor a coquetear por otra parte? Hay personas en este lugar que no deseamos para nada ver tan repugnante espectáculo.

Draco Malfoy y su grupo de Slytherin. Ron enrojeció completamente y Hermione respiró muy profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-Ah, no -se acercó-. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, su querido amigo Potter no está aquí para defenderlos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, debe andar con tu hermana, Weasley -le dijo a Ron-, planeando seguramente las asquerosidades que ustedes pueden llegar a hacer.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-Oh, ¿que no lo sabes? -se rió, y sus compañeros también-. Gracias a ellos se está realizando la pareja más nauseabunda que podía haber existido en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Un pobretón y una impura. Un experimento bastante peculiar, debo decir.

Ron casi se le hecha encima pero Hermione lo evitó sujetándolo por la túnica.

-Sí, es mejor que controles a tu fierecilla, Granger. Contra nosotros -se apuntó y a sus amigos-, y sin varita, no va a lograr nada más que ganarse una visita gratis al hospital.

-Ron, vámonos de aquí... -le susurró llevándoselo de allí, a la vez que Draco y compañía se regocijaban de risa.

-Hermione, no necesito que me controles como a un bebé.

Ya se habían alejado. Ahora iban por la calle directo al castillo.

-Pero, ¿no ves lo que hubiera pasado? Son esos abusadores y... cobardes para variar... -apretó los puños.

-Mmm...

-Además... -se volteó un poco hacia atrás y recordó algo-. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo de Ginny y Harry?

-Sí...

-¿Y si eso era? -se dijo a si misma.

Y de todas maneras, ¿cómo iba él a saber? Igualmente... Oh, en este momento quería matar a Harry y Ginny. ¿Tratar de juntarlos? Claro... claro, ahora todo encajaba. Todo. Y si mal no estaba, Ron también lo sabía por lo de la conversación con Ginny una semana atrás. O sea que ella era la única que no estaba enterada de nada.

-Ron...

-¿Qué? -aún estaba alterado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - se detuvo y se puso frente a Ron.

-¿De qué?

-¿Por... por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-¿Hacer qué?

Suficiente. Esto estaba raro. Bien raro. Quería un motivo, un sólo motivo para saber qué papel pintaba Ron en la historia. Y lo que se le ocurría era una posibilidad simple. Y única. Todos estaban jugando con ella. La querían hacer sufrir, era eso. Pero no lo entendía. ¿Sus mejores amigos? Mejor era hablar con todos que sólo con el pelirrojo que tenía adelante. Porque de seguro éste no le iba a aclarar nada de nada.

-Nada... nada Ron, olvídalo.

Y él tampoco lo había comprendido. ¿De qué hablaba Hermione? No quiso discutir más y se quedó callado.

Siguieron caminando varios minutos hasta llegar al castillo. Hermione decidió ir al almorzar enseguida y Ron hizo lo mismo. Comieron en silencio mientras los demás alumnos iban llegando de Hogsmeade. En todo momento, no lograron ver ni a Harry ni a Ginny llegar.

Rato después de terminar, subieron a la sala común. Harry no estaba por ninguna parte, Ginny estaba estudiando en una mesa apartada. Ron subió a su habitación y Hermione se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Ginny? -se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Ah? Ah, hola Hermione -dijo sin perturbarse y siguió leyendo.

Hermione miró su reflejo en la ventana de más allá. No sabía por dónde empezar.

-Oye, mira... -Ginny dejó de leer y la miró. -Hoy, en Hogsmeade... -hizo una pausa-, Malfoy dijo... algo.

-Dijo algo. Ya -levantó las cejas.

-¡No! Digo, que dijo... que tú y Harry...

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que diga ese?

-¡No es que me importe! Es que justamente concuerda con lo que pasó esta tarde...

-¿Y qué pasó esta tarde, Herms?

-Ginny... -suspiró-. No te hagas la que no sabes, por favor. Tú y Harry, nos dejaron en la cafetería y ni se preocuparon en regresar. Yo sé que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer eso. Yo quiero saber, ¿por qué? Y también, ¿qué es lo que Malfoy sabe y por qué?

Ginny cerró su libro y giró su silla para quedar de frente a ella y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Escucha... -dijo después de unos segundos-. Lo que pasó en la tarde fue una casualidad. Porque las casualidades pasan de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? -Hermione asintió-. Si Malfoy te dijo lo que te haya dicho, debe haberlo inventado, aprovechando que ninguno de nosotros dos estábamos con ustedes, y tú sabes cómo le gusta molestar a ese tipo.

-¡Pero Ginny...!

-Y dime, ¿en quién vas a confiar? ¿En él, que siempre está tratando de perjudicarnos, o en mi y Harry, que somos sus amigos?

Hermione se quedó callada. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, preguntó:

-¿Y por qué te fuiste, entonces?

-No soportaba estar en ese lugar, me trae pésimos recuerdos... Y si mal no supongo, a Harry también.

-Pero él nos llevó allá.

-Quizás pensó, y pensó mal, que lo había superado. Pero no.

-Está bien -Miró la sala común, luego a Ginny. -Sigue estudiando... o leyendo, o lo que sea que hacías... Adiós.

Se paró y fue hasta su pieza a cambiarse de ropa, porque estaba helando un poco. Miró el reloj y bajó a la sala común otra vez, donde se sentó a contemplar el fuego.

- 0 -

Harry entró a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Vio a Hermione sentada hecha una bolita en una butaca cerca del fuego y fue hacia ella.

-Oye, disculpa por lo de esta tarde pero...

-Olvídalo. Ginny ya me explicó todo.

-¿Sí? -miró hacia donde Ginny seguía leyendo. La pelirroja se dio cuenta y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano. Acercó una butaca para sentarse junto a ella-. Bien. ¿Y Ron?

-No sé, subió al dormitorio, creo.

-Porque parece que hoy tenía vigía.

-¿Por el castillo? Sí, puede ser.

-El caso es que si sale solo y Malfoy anda detrás de él para pescarlo...

-¡Ay, no! -cayó en cuenta.

Era cierto, en toda esa semana a Ron no le había tocado ni una vez a hacer la más latosa de sus labores de prefecto.

-Ya no sacamos nada con ir a pedir que no tenga que hacerlo.

-¿Y si se hace el enfermo? No pueden enviar a patrullar a personas enfermas.

-Ellos tienen sus propios sistemas para saber cuando uno de los prefectos puede hacer la tarea asignada o no por "enfermedad".

-¿Y no puedes reemplazarlo?

-Imposible...

En ese momento Ron iba bajando la escalera a la sala común.

-¡Tiene que ocurrírsenos algo!

-¡Ya lo sé! Mi mente está en blanco ahora, si supiera que hacer ya lo hubiera dicho.

-Hola, chicos -los interrumpió Ron-. ¡Ocho y veinticinco! -vio en el reloj cucú de la sala-. Ya me tengo que ir...

-¡Espera! -dijo Harry, cuando Ron ya se daba media vuelta-. Hermione, ¿y si tú vas con él?

-¿Yo con él? -abrió los ojos enormemente, y Ron pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se sonrojó.

-Sí, bueno... -los miraba alternadamente Harry-. También eres prefecta, así que nadie te va a quitar puntos ni nada, lo que sí pasaría si fuéramos Ginny o yo...

Hermione volvió a mirar el fuego. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Si ella era la única que podía evitar que a su Ronnie le pasara algo, no había otra opción más que decir que sí. Además, Draco estaría solo y ellos iban a ser dos. De esa manera lo le iba a hacer nada, tan imbécil no era.

-Vale. Deja ir a buscar mi insignia... y... -se paró y corrió a los dormitorios de chicas. Rato después bajó con ésta sujeta a la manga.

Harry los despidió y salieron de allí. Ron miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, pues no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Yo te sigo -dijo Hermione, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ron se decidió por el de la derecha y comenzó a caminar por allí.

Así pasaron muchos minutos, pasillos y pisos, sin que pasara algo fuera de lo común además de retar a unos cuantos alumnos. Ron resolvió sentarse a descansar un rato y a Hermione no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo. Se sentaron de espaldas a una pared del quinto piso y Hermione sacó un mini libro del bolsillo para leer por mientras.

-Siempre andas con uno de esos, ¿ah?

Ella se encogió de hombros por respuesta y siguió leyendo. Ron miraba distraídamente el techo cuando de alguna parte salió un rallo de color morado que le dio directo en el pecho.

-¡¡¡Ron!!!

****

Continuará...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

xD que mala soy... Ya, terminó, esperen el próximo... Hasta la próxima! Y dejen reviews! Y feliz navidad!!!


	10. Por ti podría ¿morir?

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Amarie, magical elf: Hola! Oh, sí, claro que te puedo dejar en suspenso cada vez que quiera, JAJAJAJA (risa malvada xD) Nah, mentira. Bueno espero te guste este capítulo.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Holas! Jejeje lo siento! Amo los suspensos... amo dejar a la gente enganchada xD Bueno te perdono siempre y cuando me dejes review por este capítulo también y ojalá te guste!

Jessica: Jajaja me veo obligada a pedir disculpas una vez más, pero siempre dejo los capis más o menos así, no sé porqué me gusta tanto! Soy un poco enfermita, disculpa! xD Bueno gracias y perdona por no haber actualizado antes, pero rescribí este capítulo miles de veces, nunca me conformaba. Y ojalá te guste este cap.

hw: Hola! Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado. Jajaja mi pareja favorita también es ésta xD. Lamentablemente no sé a cuantos capos va a llegar este fic, yo creo que queda bastante de la historia original que tengo en un cuaderno pero después lo termino cambiando todo al pasarlo al PC. Y respecto al H/G muchas personas me han estado preguntando lo mismo pero yo creo que no, al menos no en este fic, porque no quiero que la pareja principal pierda protagonismo, jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo.

MokY: Eh!!! Lleguó! Pensé que te habías muerto en jajaja pero weno, que weno q leíste, me imagino que te lleno la bandeja de entrada del mail xD pero no puedo parar de escribir (ahora q estoy enferma no tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer, aparte...) Que bueno que te haya gustado pues y jajaja lo mismo pensé a ratos eso del D/H pero luego me di cuenta que nah, nada que ver xD Y esta pareja ES BUENA, si te tengo que amarrar a una silla y darte con el látigo para que lo entiendas, lo haré xD. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Valy: Hola! My dear, estás más perdida que el teniente vello xD (sorry, talla interna, brp...) Y bueno ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Maria Halliwell: Hola! Muchas gracias y espero te guste este capítulo!

Narwen Weasley: Hola! Bueno gracias a ti por leerla y ya es tarde para dar felicitaciones de año nuevo pero mejor tarde que nunca, así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Jeje. Ojalá te guste este chap!

Piskix: Hola! Bueno, espero tu comentario de este capítulo entonces.

Sirenita: Hola! Jajaja tienes razón, Herms está media voladita aquí en el fic pero el amor le está afectando la cabeza, no me encuentro otra explicación xD. Que bueno que te guste y todo eso y espero tus comentarios de este capítulo.

sarah-keyko: Holas! Y bueno, era un poco loco el capítulo, este lo reescribí al menos unas 5 veces hasta que me gustó xD Así que espero que te guste, pues.

ophelia dakker: Jajaja tienes razón, menos mal que no es verde xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo que se vienen más rayos de colores! xD

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

10. Por ti podría... ¿morir?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Ella se encogió de hombros por respuesta y siguió leyendo. Ron miraba distraídamente el techo cuando de alguna parte salió un rayo de color morado que le dio directo en el pecho.

-¡¡¡Ron!!!

Ron Weasley cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente sacando la varita y tirando el libro a un lado. Avanzó hacia el lugar de adonde había salido el rayo con cautela.

-¿Quién está ahí? Sal inmediatamente si no quieres que te pase nada, cobarde.

-Está bien, está bien. No voy a dejar que ninguna sangre sucia me humille de esa manera -esa persona salió de las sombras.

-Oh, que sorpresa -dijo Hermione irónicamente y caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de apuntar con la varita-. ¿Quién más que el cabezota gallina de Malfoy atacando a la gente sin dejarse ver, verdad?

-No uses ese vocabulario conmigo, estúpida.

-A mi nadie me llama así, ¿te queda claro, o necesitas que te lo demuestre? -le dijo con furia empuñando más la varita.

-En tus sueños vas a lograr hacerme daño, Granger -Malfoy guardó la varita dentro de su bolsillo y caminó hacia ella, a la vez que Hermione iba caminando de espaldas -¿Ves? Si miedo es lo último que te tendría.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron, imbécil?

-Averígualo por ti misma.

-Saca tu varita ahora. No te voy a atacar si no tienes la varita en mano, sería injusto, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer ahora.

-Oye, primero: no voy a seguir tus órdenes; dos: si quieres atacarme, ¡hazlo! La moral no te lo impide. Por lo demás dudo que vayas a hacerlo, si la cobarde aquí eres tú -ahora si sacó su varita, pero no apuntó a Hermione, sino a Ron-. ¡Pansy!

-¿Pansy? -murmuró Hermione y miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver algo más, pero sólo sintió los brazos de la chica sujetándola por atrás -Eh, ¿qué significa esto? ¡Suéltame! -gritó forcejeando, a la vez que la Parkinson le quitaba la varita de la mano.

Malfoy le lanzó otro rayo a Ron que lo hizo levitar y desaparecer. Luego le hizo una seña a Pansy con la mano haciendo que soltara a Hermione y a los dos segundos habían desaparecido.

Hermione se quedó allí parada, en la oscuridad, completamente desprotegida sin su varita. Estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera eso? Escuchó pasos en la cercanía y luego vio a la gata de Filch que la observaba con sus ojos rojos, después daba media vuelta y se iba. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para gritarle alguna cosa como siempre solía hacer. Cerró los puños, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin rumbo fijo.

Varios minutos después -sin haberse cruzado con nadie-, había llegado a una de las tantas salidas del castillo del primer piso. Se mordió un labio, vigiló que no hubiera nadie cerca, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Salió a uno de los patios del colegio, el mismo donde hace unos días atrás había estado hablando con Ginny. No hacía frío. Fue a sentarse bajo la cornisa de una ventana especialmente grande, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, apoyó su cabeza en ellos y se puso a llorar. La impotencia que sentía era enorme. Si le llegaba a pasar algo a Ron, sólo sería su culpa. Y se sentiría mal el resto de su vida por eso, y ni siquiera sabía si podría sobrellevar una vida así.

- 0 -

-Hermione... ¡Hermione! ¡Herms, Hermione Jane Granger, despierta! Será muy agradable por el clima pasar la noche en el patio pero no es como para quedarse dormida de esa manera...

Hermione abrió los ojos. El sol matutino le llegó de golpe a la cara, lo que le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, sujetándose de Ginny para ponerse de pie.

-Ya estaba preocupada, los anduvimos buscando desde las seis de la mañana, ¡DESDE LAS SEIS! Porque como no habían llegado anoche pensamos que les había pasado algo... hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacar su mapa del merodeador... un mapa que...

-Sí, ya se...

-De hecho te quería preguntar dónde está mi hermano, porque en el mapa sólo apareciste tú, y así te vine a buscar...

Hermione se agarró la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Aparte de haber dormido mal en un suelo de cemento, todavía recordaba el suceso de la noche, pero no se sentía con la energía para relatárselo a su amiga. Terminó de incorporarse y comenzó a caminar con la ayuda de Ginny hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? Bueno, claro que no, pero...

-Ginny... -dijo con voz adormecida-, necesito ver a Harry.

-No sé donde está. Creo que fue a los terrenos de un sector que el mapa no alcanza a mostrar. Vamos a pasar al Comedor para que tomes un poco de jugo, ¿vale?

Fueron hasta el Gran Comedor y Ginny le dio un vaso de jugo de calabaza, que Hermione sorbió de a poco y salieron enseguida hacia la puerta principal, para encontrar a Harry. Pararon en la escalinata y Ginny entrecerró los ojos para ver dónde podía estar, hasta que vio un pequeño punto negro cerca de portón que separaba los terrenos del colegio con el camino para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Mira allí está, ¡vamos!

Ginny la llevó de un brazo corriendo hacia ese lugar. Harry estaba frustrado mirando hacia el otro lado de la reja y tenía el mapa enrollado en un bolsillo.

-Ah, hola chicas. ¿Sabes dónde está Ron?

-Hay algo que tengo que explicarles primero... -dijo Hermione, y los condujo de vuelta al castillo, a la vez que se terminaba su jugo.

Una vez allí, se pararon cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor.

-Veamos... -puso sus manos en su cintura y miró hacia la escalera de mármol-. Anoche Malfoy atacó a Ron y luego lo hizo desaparecer...

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Ginny, haciendo voltear al algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio y los condujo hasta una sala unos metros más allá. Era una de esas salas desocupadas llenas de sillas y mesas apiladas.

-Voy a contarles la historia desde el principio, ¿sí? Pero no quiero comentarios.

Ellos asintieron obedientemente y Hermione comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido en unos minutos, con lujo de detalles.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó... -murmuró Harry, segundos después que Hermione hubiera terminado-. ¿Dónde lo pudo haber llevado para que no sea identificable por el Mapa?

-Lo tiene que haber sacado del castillo... -dijo Hermione, agarrándose la cabeza-. Pero es imposible, porque...

-Sí, ya sabemos -dijo Ginny, pensativamente.

-Y además no entiendo cómo lo hizo desaparecer si se supone que...

-...no se puede hacer eso en Hogwarts -completó Harry-. Tiene que estar dentro del mismo castillo, pero en un lugar especial.

-¿Te fijaste bien en el Mapa? Hogwarts es enorme...

-Sí, me fije bien.

-¿Y que me dicen de la sala común de Slytherin? -saltó Ginny de repente.

-Allí no está, mira... -le pasó el Mapa.

Ginny observó esa parte del castillo con sumo cuidado y los ojos entrecerrados. No veía nada fuera de lo común, además de...

-¡Hey, miren aquí! -apuntó un sector sin nombre de las mazmorras, alejado del resto, donde nadie parecía circular en cincuenta metros a la redonda.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hermione.

-No tengo idea... ¿pero no te parece sospechoso que en el Mapa del Merodeador no se indique nada respecto a este sitio, que no tenga cartelito ni nada por el estilo? -notó Harry.

-Sólo están demarcadas las paredes, pero ni nombre tiene... -dijo Ginny.

Hermione se irguió y miró en un punto detrás de ellos, lo que los hizo voltear para ver lo que ella veía pero allí no había más que pared.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si existe la leve posibilidad de que los Merodeadores nunca hayan conocido ese lugar y por eso no lo pusieron en el Mapa?

-El mapa está hechizado, Hermione... -negó Harry.

-Pero Harry, esto lo hicieron ellos, ellos conocían en castillo de cabo a rabo. Pero quizás este sitio no.

-O ese sitio fue construido después de que el Mapa haya sido hecho -dijo Ginny.

-Puede ser...tendría que preguntarle al único Merodeador... que sigue vivo... -dijo Harry, tristemente en las últimas palabras.

-¡Es que no hay tiempo, Harry! Perdona, pero, ¿cuánto rato va a estar esperando Ron, en el circunstancial caso de que allí esté?

-Entonces vamos -dijo con decisión Ginny-. Hermione tiene razón, mi hermano no va a estar tomando un helado mientras nosotros decidimos que hacer.

-Lo más probable es que esté inconsciente ¡y todo por mi culpa!

Hermione apretó los puños mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia ese lugar. Ginny le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro para calmarla un poco pero no resultó. A cada paso Hermione se ponía más pálida.

Bajaron por las escaleras a las mazmorras. Pasaron de largo la clase donde hacían pociones, y luego siguieron por algunos pasillos. Fácilmente se hubieran perdido si ese mapa no estuviera con ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya frío aquí si hace tanto calor allá arriba? -murmuró de repente Ginny frotándose los brazos.

-Te recuerdo que estamos metros bajo tierra. Dos pasillos más y llegamos -dijo Harry-. Lumus!

Encendió la varita, ya que ese lugar estaba muy oscuro. Metros más adelante, se encontraron completamente decepcionados.

-Se supone que aquí debería estar...

Justo enfrente, al final del pasillo donde debería estar la sala, había una gran pared de piedra que les bloqueaba el paso.

-No tiene puerta.

-Igual que en el mapa. ¿Hermione?

La castaña se había puesto de frente a la pared, y silenciosamente la golpeaba con la punta de su varita.

-Tiene que tener alguna clave para abrirla -les susurró.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y puso su mano sobre una de las rocas incrustadas en la pared, la que al tacto brilló tanto que casi lo deja ciego, así que quitó la mano hacia atrás. Por la extrañeza volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero ahora no pasó nada.

-¿Saben qué? Esto es inútil.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace rato. Buscar a McGonagall o a Dumbledore -les dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario, con el semblante muy serio. Harry y Ginny la alcanzaron.

-¡Pero tú misma dijiste que Ron no se iba a quedar esperando!

Hermione paró y la encaró.

-¡De qué sirve, si igual no podemos hacer nada! Y dime, ¿cuántas son las posibilidades de que Ron esté allí, eh? ¡De una en un millón, e incluso puede que no aparezca en el mapa porque está... -Hermione cerró los ojos y se balanceó un poco.

-¡No digas eso!

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí... es que... tuve un mareo...

-Debe ser porque pasaste la noche afuera... -susurró Ginny, aún sin poder creer lo que su amiga había intentado decir-. Oye, quizás debas ir a tomar una siesta, Harry y yo podemos buscar a Ron.

-No, Ginny, si estoy bien -retomaron la marcha. El lugar ya se empezaba a iluminar-. Aparte de que cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a Ron fue por mi culpa, y no me voy a poder quitar ese peso de encima hasta que no lo vea...

-No fue tu culpa...

-¡Sí lo fue! Si hubiera atacado a Malfoy antes de que...

-Oye, si hubieras hecho eso, piensa que tenías a la buldog detrás, y los ataques por la espalda son mucho más potentes...

-¿Y a quién le importa que a mi me pase algo? Yo tenía que cuidar a Ron, Y NO LO HICE...

-Ya, Hermione, tranquila, ya lo vamos a encontrar... -Ginny abrazó a la castaña y siguieron caminando.

Estaban muy cerca del aula de Pociones, por lo tanto del hall del castillo, pero en medio del estrecho pasillo se abrió una puerta impidiéndoles el paso, y las personas que salieron de allí no les hicieron gracia alguna. Malfoy, seguido de su novia y sus amigotes, salió de allí sonriendo ampliamente.

-Así que aquí están, buscando a la comadreja perdida, supongo...

-Tú... -Hermione apretó los puños.

-Ah, ¿qué me puedes hacer sin tu varita, idiota? ¿Golpearme, como lo hiciste en tercero?

Él y su pandilla se largaron a reír. Hermione se puso completamente roja. Harry sacó su varita pero Hermione lo detuvo con el brazo.

-No, Harry.

-Espera, Granger, ¿por qué no admites de una vez que tienes miedo de enfrentarme porque eres una perdedora? -masculló Malfoy, sacando la varita.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Está bien, vale -dijo cuando los abrió-. Harry, préstame tu varita. ¿Quieres un duelo, Malfoy? Te daré un duelo.

-Hermione, pero... -susurró Harry.

-No, esperen. Pansy, devuélvele la varita a la sangre sucia. Vamos a ver qué eres capaz de hacer.

Pansy abrió su mochila y sacó la varita tomándola con la punta de los dedos, como si le diera mucho asco y se la lanzó a Hermione, que la agarró y apuntó a Malfoy.

-Si gano, tienes que hacer que aparezca Ron de vuelta, sano y salvo. Y... dejar de molestarlo.

-Lo que es imposible -rió Malfoy-. Pero si gano yo, ¿qué voy a ganar?

-Yo... -pensó-, te voy a hacer las tareas hasta que salgamos del colegio...

-Eso es muy poco incluso para ti, Granger.

-Y... y no sé. Pone un precio.

-¿Para qué? Tengo todo lo que quisiera... pero... -ahora Draco se puso pensativo-. Ya sé. Éste -apuntó a Harry-, tiene que perder a propósito en el último partido de Quidditch de este año.

-¿Harry? -Hermione se volteó hacia Harry, que negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Por favor!

-Acepta, Potter, ¿o es que no quieres ver a tu adorado amiguito nunca más?

Harry agachó la cabeza. Era una locura lo que iba a hacer. Pero Hermione estaba tan decidida, y si el que Ron regresara estaba en juego...

-Sí, está bien.

-¡Gracias, Harry! -susurró Hermione y se volteó hacia Malfoy- ¿Listo?

-Sí... -sonrió, y se dirigió a sus amigos-. Chicos, háganse hacia atrás, para ver cómo ella obtiene la derrota más fácil y rápida de toda su vida...

****

Continuará...

Aquí reportándose la escritora con amigdalitis y una infección a la garganta... Agradescan a Merlín porque el fic es escrito y no cantado! xD Reviews, plisss!


	11. Peligro en la proximidad

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

kat: Hola! Jajaja lee el fic, y veras (sonrisa maliciosa) Muchas gracias y espero te guste este cap!!

luuluu: Y ese nick? Jeje Muchas gracias, al menos ya se me pasó la amigdalitis, ahora toy bien, te quitaron el apéndice? Uy, eso si es crudo, y he visto los dolores que les dan a la personas cuando tienen apendicitis... que me muero. Bueno ya actualizé, espero que te guste este cap.

Amarie, magical elf: Hola! Jajaja sí, pobre Ron, me lo haré sufrir mucho en el fic... ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! Lee, que es lo mejor que puedes hacer si quieres saber qué va a pasar ;)

sarah-keyko: Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por los dos reviews xD Gracias por las felicidades también, te juro que siempre trato de que mis historias sean lo mejor posible para que a todos les agrade (porque a veces salen unas personas por allí... con comentarios nada positivos...) Y para qué te voy a adelantar si encuentran a Ron o no, mejor velo por ti misma.

Hanna-Wesley: Holas! Jajaja corto u.u porqué me dices eso? Ya, este capítulo es mucho más largo... Odias a Malfoy? Bueh, en este fic está como para que lo odies, y la Pansy, no esa no la paso, la odio, la detesto!!! (no más que a Cho pero la odio igual) Muchas gracias, lo último que me gustaría leer es que estoy decayendo con cada capítulo xD Espero te guste éste!

Camille Potter: Holas! Y gracias, oh, hay que buscar a Ron, sí... xD y va a seguir sufriendo no te preocupes (que mala soy!!!) Ojalá te guste este cap!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Hola! Ey, nada de amenazas, eh? xD Bueno, averigua donde está Ron, te dejo con el capítulo xD

Lil Granger: Hola! Oh, olvídalo, estas perdonada. Si tus padres se quejan, imagínate los míos... xD todos los meses es la misma lucha, y es que no me quieren poner Banda Ancha porque aquí está bien cara y además dicen que yo con una de esas no me controlo... xD Espero te guste mucho este capítulo! Es difícil leer tanto de un tirón desde el pc, a mi me produce grandes dolores de cabeza u.u

Muchas gracias por tanto elogio, yo sé que no lo merezco T.T Y siempre me salen con lo mismo... ¡me gusta dejar los capítulos en suspenso, y qué!!! XD sé que es lo más malvado del mundo, pero no me arrepiento, qué mejor que dejar a la gente prendida para que luego no dude un segundo en leer el siguiente capítulo... aparte trato de que mi fic no sea predecible, porque con eso de "ah, ya sé que va a pasar", no, no me gusta xD Y tampoco me gusta que me amenacen! ¿Vale? Ya estoy bien de la amigdalitis, pero no creas que una pequeñez como esa va a derrotar a la fantástica Conny, no señor (jajaja a q detestas cuando las personas hablan en tercera persona de sí mismos? xD ódiame) 100 dólares y te retan!!! Ay, no, de verdad no querrás saber cuánto sale Internet en mi casa, imagínate que yo no soy la única que lo ocupa, que hasta mi hermana de seis años se queda pegada por lo menos dos horas diarias... Y para la próxima, deja salir toda esa vibra negativa que te rodea, no jodes para nada, AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS!!! XD

ophelia dakker: me dejaste sin palabras... te ruego seas más específica en lo que no entiendes para que te pueda ayudar! Porque si no, no sé... igual si me dices que no entendiste absolutamente nada porque no sabría explicártelo... por ahora te sugiero leas el capítulo de nuevo y si de verdad no entiendes nada de nada, me dices en un review y te explico todo por mail o por el medio que sea, ¿okis?

Sirenita: Hallo! xD Jajaja tu dices eso porque no viven en Punta Arenas, querida. Acá hay días en que llueve como condenada la ciudad en pleno verano, te digo que en este puro mes ya ha llovido como 10 días, y claro, también hay de esos días en que hace más calor que no-sé-qué... y weno, en verano es donde soy más vulnerable a las enfermedades también, mis defensas bajan, por genética o algo... Jajaja y sí, Hermione está al fin tomando las riendas del asunto, y bueno, será mejor que leas si quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

Piskix: Holas! Jajaja bueno, me encanta que te encante n.n Muchas gracias y ojalá te guste este cap!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

11. Peligro en la proximidad

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

Harry agachó la cabeza. Era una locura lo que iba a hacer. Pero Hermione estaba tan decidida, y si el que Ron regresara estaba en juego...

-Sí, está bien.

-¡Gracias, Harry! -susurró Hermione y se volteó hacia Malfoy- ¿Listo?

-Sí... -sonrió, y se dirigió a sus amigos-. Chicos, háganse hacia atrás, para ver cómo ella obtiene la derrota más fácil y rápida de toda su vida...

-Hey, ¿y quién va a ser mediador? -preguntó Ginny antes de que pasara algo.

-Goyle -ordenó Malfoy, el que caminando patosamente se puso entre ellos.

-Uno... -se pusieron en posición-. Dos... -corearon todos-. Y t...

-Alto, ¡ALTO! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Saben perfectamente que los duelos dentro del castillo están estrictamente prohibidos!

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. De todos los profesores del castillo, Snape tenía que ser el que los encontrara.

-¿Quién inició esto?

Todos los de la pandilla de Draco la apuntaron a ella, que si pudiera haberse desaparecido en ese momento, no hubiera dudado un milisegundo en hacerlo.

-Señorita Granger... -pronunció con una voz sumamente asquerosa- sígame al despacho del director, ¡ahora! ¡Y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! -agregó.

Harry y Ginny estaban atónitos y furiosos a la vez. Lo peor, era que los Slytherin estaban en lo cierto, la idea del duelo había sido de ella, pero Malfoy la había desafiado y para peor, ella estaba psicológicamente inestable en ese momento. ¿Entonces, qué iban a hacer? Los siguieron, mientras los Slytherin se partían de la risa e iban hacia el otro lado del pasillo, seguramente a su sala común.

-¿Sabe que ha cometido una tremenda falta? Sin muchas dificultades yo podría sugerir que fuera expulsada del colegio, más porque usted es una señorita, y no puede andar haciendo eso dentro del castillo. De no ser así, como mínimo le van a quitar la placa de Prefecto.

Hermione caminaba detrás de él arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. Había Cometido demasiados errores en menos de veinticuatro horas, y lo peor, todavía no sabía nada de Ron. Sentía profundas y horribles ganas de morirse y/o sufrir lentamente.

Pero Harry fue el primero en notarlo. Iban directamente adonde pretendían desde que se devolvieron de la pared rocosa en medio del pasillo. Allí podrían explicarle todo al director, y estaba seguro que éste les creería, como siempre. Se lo susurró a Ginny y ésta entendió perfectamente, y al parecer, Hermione igual había captado, porque de repente su semblante cambió y levantó la cabeza y los hombros, comenzando a caminar a paso firme.

Una vez frente al despacho del director, Snape murmuró una contraseña que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar y se hizo a un lado la gárgola, para dejar espacio a la ya conocida escalera de caracol.

Subieron detrás del profesor y llegaron ante el despacho del director. La puerta estaba abierta. Snape se adelantó haciendo un frufrú con el bajo de su túnica y fue hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado observando uno de esos extraños objetos que había en su oficina. Harry y Ginny optaron por quedarse junto a la puerta, observando.

-Señor Director, he encontrado a esta alumna provocando aglomeración en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, rompiendo directamente una de las reglas de Hogwarts, provocar un duelo con un alumno de mi casa -Hermione se asomó algo cohibida por detrás de Snape-. Por suerte llegué a tiempo de que sucediera algo.

-Creo que este tema debe plantearlo a la jefa de Gryffindor, Severus... -objetó Dumbledore, apacible, mirando a Hermione por sobre la montura de sus anteojos.

Snape no se redujo para nada.

-A mi me pareció más prudente venir a mencionarlo directamente ante usted, en especial tratándose de una alumna con el grado de Prefecto, lo que hace más grave la falta.

-¿Usted dice que el duelo no llegó a concretarse?

-Así es, señor -respondió inclinándose.

Dumbledore juntó las yemas de sus dedos frente a su nariz. Hermione intentaba hacerle saber al Director, sin tener que usar palabras, que ella tenía que hablar con él, pero por otro asunto y más importante. Al parecer, Dumbledore entendió.

-Profesor Snape, ¿puede dejarme con la alumna un momento, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Se dio media vuelta, y frunció el entrecejo al ver a los otros dos parados frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, entrometidos? Regresen a su sala común -les espetó, en un tono notablemente alto para que Dumbledore los viera.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó el Director.

Snape se adelantó a contestar.

-Ellos son cómplices en la agresión a las normas de esta alumna -apuntó a Hermione con la mirada-, señor.

-Eso lo veremos, Severus. Gracias por haber venido -Snape entornó los ojos con furia, y se marchó escaleras abajo. -Háganme el favor de entrar, jóvenes, y cierren la puerta.

Ginny se percató de que -en comparación con las mazmorras- el calor era extremadamente sofocante en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Tomen asiento -les dijo, a la vez que tomaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo a la ventana a sus espaldas para abrirla de par en par-. ¿Qué sucede, señorita Granger?

-Bueno, Director... sucede qué... -estaba algo conmocionada aún.

-Disculpe, pero... -intercedió Ginny- mi hermano desapareció, señor, y no podemos encontrarlo.

Dumbledore pareció no tomarle el peso real al asunto, porque soltó una carcajada, pero al ver las caras que tenían los chicos, se disculpó.

-Usualmente las cosas aparecen y desaparecen en este castillo, no es la primera vez que un alumno desaparece repentinamente, pero ya regresará...

-Es que no es eso lo que pasó, profesor Dumbledore -afirmó Hermione, ya más calmada-. Malfoy, después de aturdirlo, lo hizo desparecer, yo lo vi, y luego él y Pansy desaparecieron también.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione tomó aire y procedió a repetir toda la historia en cosa de minutos, incluido lo de la sala misteriosa y el incidente del casi duelo.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted exactamente que ellos desaparecieron, o eso fue sólo lo que usted creyó ver? -preguntó al final del relato, completamente impasible, Dumbledore.

La castaña se quedó pasmada, pensando. No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad...

-Pero ¿y la sala que vimos? -preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

-Hay salas, puertas, escaleras, que aparecen y desaparecen en el castillo, sin motivo alguno -repitió.

-¿Y por qué Ron no aparecía en todo el mapa?

Dumbledore se paró y caminó hasta la ventana abierta, mirando los terrenos del colegio, mientras los chicos lo seguían atentamente con la mirada.

-¿Pensaron la posibilidad de un encantamiento desilusionador?

-¿Eso lo hace inmarcable? -Harry estaba defraudado con esa pregunta del Director, el mapa nunca le había fallado. Y la respuesta se hizo obvia.

-Probablemente.

Hermione armaba el puzzle de ideas en su cabeza. Desilusionado, Draco no lo hizo desaparecer... ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué vio realmente la noche anterior? Recordó sus ojos nublándose entre la rabia, la impotencia, las ganas de morirse allí mismo, demasiado sorprendida como para haberse fijado mejor, agregando el hecho de que Pansy, que estaba detrás de ella, también había desaparecido. ¿Otro factor? El rango de oscuridad... había dos puertas apenas distinguibles en ese lugar. ¿Podría ser que Ron estuviera allí? Pero si iban, ¿cómo lo iban a ver?

-Profesor... si lo vamos a buscar... quisiera saber...

-¿Cómo lo veremos? -se adelantó Ginny.

-Bueno, eso piénsenlo ustedes. No tardará en aparecer, ya se los dije. Ahora les ruego que regresen a su sala común, o a continuar en lo que estaban, debo revisar unos documentos, y les deseo suerte -los instó a que abandonaran el despacho.

Ellos caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta. Hermione odió al anciano Director del Hogwarts por un momento, quizás por no haberle importando tanto como ella hubiese querido el que Ron estuviera perdido. Después de cerrar la puerta y bajar por la escalera de caracol, Harry le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

-Siempre uno espera que de más respuestas, pero creo que el piensa (y puede tener razón) que nosotros somos capaces de resolver esto por nosotros mismos... ya nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Bien, Hermione. ¿Dónde desapareció exactamente Ron? -preguntó Ginny al llegar a la primera bifurcación de pasillos.

-Emmm... quinto piso, pero no recuerdo bien dónde...

-Oh, qué más da. Cuando veas el lugar seguro te vas a acordar. ¡Vamos!

Ginny los guió hasta las escaleras, subieron corriendo hasta el quinto piso y allí caminaron metros de pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de rellano que Hermione reconoció.

-Aquí fue.

-Ok, ¿puerta número uno? -dijo Harry, acercándose a la puerta más cercana e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Sacó su varita del bolsillo-. Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió hacia atrás tan fuerte, que chocó con la pared y rebotó queriendo volver a cerrarse, pero Harry puso una mano y la empujó para que las chicas pasaran.

-¿Ron? ¿Ron, estás aquí? -le preguntó Ginny al aire.

Hermione miraba curiosamente a su alrededor. Nunca había visto esa sala tampoco, parecía que nunca terminarían de conocer Hogwarts completo. Era una sala circular, sin pupitres pero con muchos estantes repletos de frascos. Oscura como ella sola. Alta, equiparada a dos pisos del castillo. Los estantes con frascos cubrían las paredes por completo y cerca de los estantes habían algunos candelabros de pie, con velas consumidas. ¿Silenciosa? Para nada, pareciera que hubieran cosas agitándose detrás de los estantes, pero nada que se reconociera como sonidos humanos.

-Harry no cierres la puerta -le indicó Hermione, acercándose a uno de los estantes y abriendo la puerta, provocando que una oleada de polvo le cayera en la cara, haciéndola toser y retroceder. Segundos a que se pasara el polvo, volvió a acercarse y vio de cerca uno de los frascos, que levantó con cuidado.

-¿Qué tiene adentro? -preguntó Ginny, curiosa, mirando el frasco.

-No tengo idea. Parece un líquido medio verdoso y acuoso...

-Hey, no lo abran -sugirió Harry.

-Por supuesto que no lo voy a abrir, Harry. Esa es una reacción más tuya que mía... -le recriminó. Ginny se rió pero luego paró abruptamente por un ruido que salía de un armario al otro lado de la sala, que se estaba ¿sacudiendo?

-Ron no está aquí, Hermione. Mejor vámonos, este lugar me da escalofríos... -le dijo, caminado de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-No, espera. Quiero ver que hay allí.

-Puede ser un Boggart y de ser así, mejor que te vea a ti que a mí...

-Sí, sí...

-¿Y si es otro bicho raro? Mejor llamamos a un profesor, no te parece... este lugar puede que esté prohibido y no deberíamos estar aquí -Ginny ya había salido de la sala y hablaba desde afuera.

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó la puerta del estante.

-Alohomora! -las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando salir mucho polvo también. Al menos ahora Hermione estaba a una distancia prudente. Detrás del polvo, se vio una sombra que caminaba hacia ellos. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano libre.

-¡Al fin, ya era hora!

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron todos a la vez, mirando la sombra, asustados. La polvareda se deshizo, dejando entrever a Ron, sacándose el polvo de los hombros y con la cara de alguien que no ha descansado en muchos días.

-¡Ron! -chilló Ginny, y corrió a abrazarlo. Casi lo bota al suelo. Harry alzaba una ceja y Hermione seguía asustada.

-Sí, ¡tranquila! -se rió él, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana. Luego la soltó y miró a Harry, luego a Hermione (que lo seguía apuntando con la varita), extrañado-. ¿Y a ustedes, qué les pasa?

-¿Qué significa esto? -Harry avanzó hacia ellos, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara en un golpe sordo, dejándolos en la completa oscuridad.

-Lumos! -gritó Hermione, haciéndolos saltar por el tono de voz. La varita se encendió y caminó hasta el armario donde había estado Ron. Harry también se acercó-. Es que no entiendo, no esta desilusionado ni nada... -le dijo-. Este armario tiene algo raro. ¿Tienes el mapa allí?

Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo extendió, iluminando su varita también. Buscó el lugar en el que se encontraban. Se veían los carteles con los nombres de ellos cuatro, pero cuando Hermione puso su brazo con la varita dentro del armario, su nombre desapareció del mapa.

-¡Hermione, saca el brazo de allí!

-¿Por? -preguntó, sacándolo. Su nombre volvía a aparecer en el mapa.

-Ese armario está encantado o algo. No te arriesgues.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ya basta, salgamos de aquí... -les dijo Ginny, yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió con fuerza. Los chicos salieron de la sala con Ron cerrando el paso.

Una vez afuera Harry sugirió que salieran del castillo para hablar de lo sucedido y así lo hicieron. Fueron a sentarse bajo el haya favorita de Harry, la más grande de los árboles que estaban cerca del lago. El día estaba hermosísimo, como el resto de casi todo el mes. Hermione cruzó las piernas y apoyó una mano en su barbilla.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí? -le dijo a Ron, sin mirarlo directamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso quisiera saber. No recuerdo nada, sólo haber despertado dentro de ese armario...

-Draco te había aturdido -le dijo Harry. Ron lo miró.

-¿Tú lo viste?

-No, pero Hermione sí -ahora Ron la miró a ella.

-¿Cuándo pasó?

-Harry, cuéntale tú, ¿quieres? -dijo ella, apesadumbrada, sin dejar de mirar el lago-. Ya me aburrí de contar la misma historia...

Harry le contó todo a Ron, pero él, a pesar de captar casi todo en general, no había estado muy atento. En cambio, observaba a Hermione, porque estaba muy rara. Al terminar Harry, le habló.

-¿Así que te enfrentaste dos veces a Malfoy, Hermione?

Ella asintió, sin voltear a verlo, con la mirada perdida.

-¡Vaya, de lo que me perdí!

-¡Pero no pasó nada! -argumentó Ginny, que deshojaba una flor.

-Tenemos que hablar con algún profesor, este va a ser un mes largo... -sentenció Harry.

-Un profesor sería capaz de sacar a Ron del equipo si se entera que Malfoy lo anda amenazando, por su seguridad y eso -le dijo Ginny-. Y no queremos eso. Oye y a propósito, ¿por qué el último partido es contra ellos y no contra Ravenclaw, como suele ser?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Alguien del equipo de Ravenclaw sólo podía jugar medio año entonces consiguieron un permiso para finalizar su temporada antes de febrero y... no sé, parece que no había reemplazo. Por eso jugamos primero contra ellos, se adelanto toda la temporada de Quidditch y el partido contra Slytherin se corrió para el final.

-Que extraño... Mejor así, después de todo entre el partido final y los TIMOS me quedaran dos meses completos para estudiar...

Harry y Ginny se enfrascaron en una larga conversación sobre estos exámenes, mientras Ron seguía mirando a Hermione, y Hermione seguía mirando -sin inmutarse- el lago. El pelirrojo no aguantó más la situación y se acercó a ella, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó, aún sin verlo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella volteó la cabeza, apática, con una expresión vacía en la mirada.

-¿Tú que crees?

-No s... sé -se cohibió-. ¿Po... podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?

Ella asintió y se pusieron de pie. A Ginny y Harry se les habían unido Luna y un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw que ellos apenas conocían a la conversación sobre los TIMOS, así que no los notaron. Se dirigieron hasta unos matorrales y, de pie, Hermione inquirió, aún fría y con las manos en la cintura:

-Qué pasa ahora.

-Yo quería... -empezó a jugar con la manga de su túnica, que estaba un poco descosida-, quería darte las gracias...

-Las gracias porqué.

-Porque... por enfrentarte a Malfoy, y eso. Sé que no es fácil...

-Oh, no es por nada, Ron. Eres mi amigo. ¿No se supone que uno deba defender a sus amigos?

-Entiendo, pero... digo, casi te metes en un lío por lo del duelo.

Hermione se volteó hacia el matorral y se agachó, mirando entre las ramas, Ron, desconcertado, hizo lo mismo.

-No fue nada, ya te dije. Mira, son haditas.

-¿Perdón?

En la palma de Hermione había un pequeño nido que sacó de una rama. Allí, habían unas pequeñas hadas de colores.

-Son recién nacidas.

-¿Hay hadas en Hogwarts?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Ron -le dijo negando con la cabeza y viendo que una de las haditas se posaba sobre uno de sus dedos-. ¿Dónde estará su madre? -empezó a buscar con la vista en el matorral.

-Oye, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hablar conmigo pero de eso a ignorarme de esta manera al menos hazlo direc...

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga que no te haya dicho, Ron? -le espetó, furiosa, volviendo a dejar el nido en su lugar y dirigiéndose a él. Se puso de píe-. ¿que estoy feliz de que te hayamos encontrado, de que lo único que quiero en este momento es ir y estrangular a Malfoy con mis propias manos, ah? ¿O que...

Pero Ron no la dejó terminar. Antes de que a Hermione se le acabara el aire para terminar esa frase, Ron la tomó por la cintura, la acercó hacia sí y la besó. Pero no fue más que un beso de labios que no alcanzó a durar más de un segundo, porque Hermione se echó abruptamente hacia atrás, le pegó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, lo miró echando rayitos por los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Eso sólo había terminado por comprobar lo que pensaba. Hermione no lo quería como más del lugar que debía ocupar, el ser su amigo. Respiró profundamente, rojo, y se dio media vuelta, en dirección al haya donde los chicos seguían conversando, que no habían visto nada, o al menos eso parecía.

****

Continuará...


	12. Consecuencias de lo equivocado

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

meriweasley: Ups, lo siento! Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo, jeje. ¿Fue idea mía o me dejaste dos reviews¿Por qué?

Luna-Jane-Lupin: Sí, no sé si te lo dije, Lunis. ¿Para qué tanto review PARA DECIRME EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO? Soy mala, eso lo hemos sabido siempre, desde que empezé a publicar mis fanfics... y qué más da. Ya no me pueden cambiar. ¿Qué por qué hago sufrir tanto a Ron? Se lo merece. Por ser tan... mmm... mejor me guardo los comentarios... (disculpa, estoy leyendo GoF de nuevo y mira con lo que me salió... a veces da vergüenza fijarse tanto en los detalles). Espero que te guste este capítulo! Y sí, ya me mejoré algo de la amigdalitis, pero sigo resfriada...

jessica: Jajaja bueno deja explicarte... quiero decir si lees este capítulo lo vas a entender. Así se van resolviendo un poco los misterios. Debo decir que les di una personalidad bastante... peculiar a los personajes en este fic. Ojalá haya sido para bien xD. Y ojalá te guste este capo!

Sirenita: Jelou! Cómo difieren las opiniones sobre ese capítulo xD pero ya veremos si se arreglan las cosas en éste, sólo tienes que leer. Y espero te guste!

Narwen Weasley: Hola! Bueno gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta :P. Ojalá te guste este capi.

Piskix: Cierto que sí? Bueno, ahora vas a saber tooodo lo que piensa Herms. Disfruta el capi!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Jajaja Bueno, revive. Lo vas a necesitar, en serio xD. Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

Lil Granger: Jajajaja puchis que me reí con tu review. Muy expresivo. xD Y te aseguro que no eres la única que haría todo lo contrario a Hermione pero así es ella en este fic. ¿Por qué? Porque en los otros la pongo como demasiado... mmm... muy suave. Por eso aquí es todo lo contrario. Y pues yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Draquis, todo lo contrario pero aquí es malo, malo, malo... y lo va a seguir siendo, que no te quepa duda. Y que bien que vamos a hablra ahora de Harry. Lo odié no sabes cómo en el quinto libro, por eso agarró con fuerza el lugar de mi menos favorito apenas lo terminé. Te juro que si Rowling me vuelve a decepcionar así con Harry en el 6, NO LEO EL 7. Y de los otros personajes... bueno, para eso existimos los fans¿no te parece? Para darles todo el protagonismo que merecen jajaja. Na y qué da, por mí que leas todos mis fics pero si no puedes no porta y ojalá no te salga tanto el internet! XD Ojalá te guste este capi!

sarah-keyko: Hola! Sabes niña estuve leyendo esta semana una cantidad impresionante de fics R/Hr y me doy cuenta que cuando dices que has leído todos, o casi todos, es cierto xD. No me encontré uno en el que no hubiera review tuyo jajaja. Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

12. Consecuencias de lo equivocado

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

¿Qué había pasado¿Qué había hecho mal? Eso sólo había terminado por comprobar lo que pensaba. Hermione no lo quería como más del lugar que debía ocupar, el ser su amigo. Respiró profundamente, rojo, y se dio media vuelta, en dirección al haya donde los chicos seguían conversando, que no habían visto nada, o al menos eso parecía.

Pero sí, Ginny había visto. De hecho, no había logrado dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia ellos cada cierto tiempo, porque ya se le hacía raro que fueran a hablar alejados del resto. Pero no quiso comentar nada cuando Ron se sentó junto a Harry y escuchó en silencio una conversación que no le interesaba para nada.

Hermione había llegado a su habitación, sin pensarlo demasiado. Al llegar hasta su cama sólo atinó a lanzarse en ella, cerrar con brutalidad los doseles y echarse a llorar sobre su almohada. Estaba confundida. No podía deducir un segundo lo que sentía¿y por qué, si deducir cosas era su punto fuerte? Pero en esto no podía. Nunca podía entender las cosas del corazón, por más que quisiera, por más que lo intentara. Lo que había pasado allá abajo... no se lo hubiera esperado en toda su existencia. Siempre había pensado, había soñado con que el momento de su primer beso sería algo especial, algo planeado que el tiempo habría designado hacer. Y fue todo lo contrario, una improvisación, y peor, en un momento donde la rabia nublaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué motivo se había comportado así con Ron? Por más que buscaba una respuesta, no lograba encontrarla.

¿Hermione-preguntó alguien más allá de los doseles. Era la voz de Parvati, que se recogía el pelo en una cola alta a la vez que buscaba un elástico en su cajonera, mirando el lugar donde suponía estaba su compañera de cuarto-. ¿Estás ahí?

¿Qué quieres-le respondió ella, secamente, pero Parvati pudo distinguir que había estado llorando.

¿Qué sucede? Mira, sé que no seremos grandes amigas, pero algo te pasa. Y si te puedo ayudar... -terminó de amarrarse el cabello y fue a correr el dosel de la cama para verla, pero Hermione lo cerró rápidamente.

-Quiero estar sola¿vale?

-Uno puede creer que estar sola es la solución para olvidarse de los problemas. ¡Pero te equivocas¿Qué hay mejor que conversar-había alcanzado a ver que estaba boca abajo sobre su almohada, llorando seguramente.

Hermione emitió un pequeño gimoteo de desconsuelo. Parvati se sentó en su propia cama, que estaba junto a la de Hermione y miró en dirección del dosel.

¿Problemas de amor?

¿Ah-dejó de llorar por un segundo y abrió los ojos, levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia el dosel-. ¿Cómo...

-Es obvio -se cruzó de piernas, hay muchos tipos de llanto. Ese es un llanto de confusión sentimental...

¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Porque soy mujer, tontita. ¿Qué te pasó, me vas a decir o no?

¿Que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer?

¿Por ahora-miró su reloj-. No, tengo como... media hora todavía -sonrió.

-Mmm... -Hermione se sentó sobre su cama, sin descorrer el dosel, un poco más calmada. Se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

¿Mejor?

-Mmm... creo.

-Bueno y dime...

-Es que... no sé, Parvati, no me das... confianza...

¿Y a quién se lo voy a decir? Disculpa, pero una insensible no soy...

-Ajá... y qué quieres saber...?

¡Qué te tiene así, pues!

Hermione suspiró. No sabía cómo empezar, menos una persona con la que apenas se llevaba. Aunque más bien no perdía nada contándole.

-Parvati, yo... no sé... pero... -resopló y se miró las manos, creo que... no estoy segura... de lo que siento.

¿Cómo-preguntó, divertida.

-Pues que... le di una cachetada a Ron... porque me besó.

¿Que hiciste qué-se sorprendió-. O sea... ¿pero a ti te gusta o como?

-Digo, eso creía...

¿Y le pegaste porque...?

-Sentí que no era un buen momento...

-Nunca hay mal momento para un beso... menos de la persona que te agrada -le dijo, tomando una lima de la mesita y comenzando a emparejar sus uñas, a pesar de que estaban perfectamente bien. Detrás de las cortinas Hermione se sonrojó.

-A veces no sé qué pensar... porque... lo quiero... pero de lejos... y...

¿Pensaste que era demasiado pronto para un beso?

-Entre eso y que en ese momento estaba enojada... creo.

¿Enojada por qué?

-Por algo que pasó... -dijo pensando en el estúpido de Malfoy-. Y porque las cosas pasan tan rápido... y me pongo a analizar las cosas... y no salen como yo quisiera.

-Ese es tu problema -le recriminó, cambiando de mano la lima-. Piensas demasiado las cosas... ¿no has escuchado que hay que dejar que el destino haga lo suyo?

-Es que...

-Y dime¿qué gracia tendría la vida si todo sucediera programado como un reloj?

Hermione se echó para atrás y quedó mirando el techo.

-La perfección es sinónimo de aburrimiento, Hermione -le dijo, reflexionando-. Bueno, no exactamente... pero en materias como el amor así es. Simplemente¡tienes que dejarte llevar!

-Parvati¿no sabes donde...-Ginny iba a pregunta por Hermione después de entrar abruptamente en la habitación, pero Parvati le hizo señas con las manos para indicarle que la persona que buscaba estaba escondida detrás de las cortinas de la cama-. Ah...

-Ginny¿eres tú-preguntó Hermione, desde adentro.

-Sí, vine a ver si estabas bien... -se sentó junto a Parvati-. Por lo que pasó... y...

¿Lo viste todo-preguntó angustiada. Ginny intercambió una mirada con Parvati.

-Casi todo... pero cálmate... no creo que nadie más lo haya visto.

¿Y Ron, Ron cómo est�-inquirió rapidísimo. La pelirroja tragó saliva.

-No sé... no dijo nada. Llegó y se sentó con nosotros, pero no dijo palabra alguna... Ahora fueron a almorzar.

-Yo... yo me las mandé, chicas -una vez más se sentó en la cama y tapó su cara con sus manos, dejando escapar las lágrimas una vez más.

-Hermione, sal de ahí -dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y abriendo de a poco el dosel. Cuando lo descubrió completamente Hermione saltó de la cama y abrazó a Ginny. Parvati dejó la lima sobre la mesa, conmovida, y tomó a Hermione del brazo.

-Ven, vamos al baño, tienes que despejarte un poco.

Así entraron al baño y llevaron a Hermione hasta el lavamanos, donde tomó agua en las palmas de sus manos y las llevó a su cara. Luego se miró en el espejo que había sobre el grifo y tomó aire. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y estaba pálida. Ni que hubiera estado llorando mucho rato¿o así fue?

¿Quieres un revitalizante de la enfermería, o un encantamiento estimulante-le dijo Parvati, intentando animarla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que ver a Ron...

-Entonces¡vamos-le dijo Ginny.

-No -volvió a negar con la cabeza-. Tengo que ir sola.

-Pero está almorzando, y con Harry. Además te hace falta comer algo, Herms...

¿Y sabes qué van a hacer después?

-Creo que practicar Quidditch.

-Bueno entonces antes de que eso pase...

-Ya¿pero vamos a almorzar?

¡Se me hace tarde-gimió de repente Parvati, mirando su reloj-. Lo siento chicas, pero ya me voy... -y fue corriendo hasta la puerta-. Y recuerda lo que te dije¿vale Hermione-y salió.

¿Vamos-le susurró Ginny.

Hermione asintió y salieron del baño, pasaron por la pieza, bajaron a la sala común e hicieron todo el recorrido hasta el Gran Comedor. No había mucha gente, seguramente todos estarían almorzando en los terrenos, pero Ron y Harry estaban al otro extremo de la mesa Gryffindor, comiendo. Ellas se sentaron junto a un cuarteto de alumnos de primero y se sirvieron la comida del día, spaghetti con salsa de tomate.

En tanto, Harry le hablaba a Ron.

-...y creo que tienen razón, porque nosotros nos dejamos estar mucho el año pasado. -le explicaba-. Me gustaría saber, eso sí, por qué has estado tan silencioso... -lo pilló. Ron se sobresaltó-. ¿O te afectó demasiado lo del armario?

-Eh... no sé¿te parece?

Harry asintió, apretando los labios y volvió a su plato de tallarines. Ron no tenía hambre y miraba su plato, sereno. Todavía no podía asimilar correctamente lo que había sucedido hace poco más de media hora en el patio. Había sido un error, el error más grande de toda su vida haber hecho lo que hizo, y aparte, estaba seguro que Hermione no le querría volver a dirigir la palabra por el resto de su vida. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Doce minutos después, Harry había terminado la comida y Ron no había probado bocado. Se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

¡Herms-la codeó Ginny, indicándole con la mirada a los chicos. La castaña bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de golpe, tragó y se puso de pie, limpiándose con una servilleta la boca-. ¡Suerte-le deseó, una vez que se hubo alejado hacia la entrada.

¡Hey, esperen-les gritó, haciéndolos voltear.

¿Dónde estabas, Hermione-se adelantó Harry. Ron la miró con horror y empezó a caminar de espaldas.

-Eh... por ahí -contestó rápido-. Ron¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo-le preguntó al pelirrojo, que ya estaba casi a punto de salir por la puerta principal y que abrió aún más los ojos al ver que la muchacha se refería a él, sin saber qué decir. Pero por inercia, asintió.

-Emmm... Se me hace que estoy sobrando aquí así que con permisito... -dijo Harry, viéndolos alternadamente. Luego caminó hasta donde Ron y traspasó la puerta, no sin antes darle dos palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

¿Q... qué quieres-preguntó desde allí mismo donde estaba.

-Hablar contigo -le respondió ella, caminando hacia él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿A... aquí?

-Sí... o no. Ya que, si no quieres, no; podemos ir a otra parte... -ya casi había llegado a él.

-No -negó con la cabeza-. Aquí está bien -se hizo a un lado, porque estaba interrumpiendo el paso a algunas personas que entraban al castillo-. Y¿de qué quieres hablar-puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Pues, yo... -bajó la cabeza. Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo, y no le gustaba que la vieran así-. Tengo que pedirte una disculpa.

¿Por q...

-No debí haberte pegado, Ron -lo volvió a mirar-. Pero... yo no...

-No, está bien -ahora era él quien se sonrojaba-. O sea, no, no está bien, pero no pasó nada. Quiero decir... está bien que me hayas pegado. No tienes por qué disculparte -finalizó, bien serio. Tanto así, que sorprendió a la propia Hermione.

-Sí tengo por qué. ¡Estuvo mal!

¿Estás arrepentida-Eso se le salió, en realidad era lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí... bueno, no. Bueno... no sé. Pero no tiene que volver a pasar... -sin pensarlo, se había acercado más a Ron.

-Aj�, no tiene que volver a pasar. No va a volver a pasar... -pero él se refería a otra cosa, sin estar realmente convencido. Podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de Hermione.

-No, no va a volver a pasar. Nunca.

Pero pasó. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y él por su parte la tomó por la cintura, uniendo sus labios en un juego incontrolable traducido en un apasionado beso a velocidad extrema. Ambos habían esperado por ese momento desde hace mucho, pero ¿estaba sucediendo o no era más que un sueño? Unos diez segundos después, se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

-Yo... yo me voy... -dijo Hermione, muy roja.

-Sí, yo también me voy. Harry... Harry me esta esperando.

-Tienes razón.

Ron se volteó e iba a dar un paso, cuando volvió a verla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La miró un segundo más, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Hermione se volteó lentamente y caminó tomando aire hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando a sus espaldas sintió el aislado aplauso de dos personas, a las que se detuvo a mirar. Eran Parvati y Lavender paradas a la mitad de la escalera.

¿Qué...

Parvati aplaudió más fuerte cuando Lavender se detuvo y bajó la escalera.

¡Eso fue fantástico-exclamó, poniendo una mirada como la que pone una madre orgullosa a su hija pequeña.

-De verdad de que no me lo esperaba de ti, Granger -le espetó Lavender, bajando también, con una sonrisita autosuficiente en los labios.

¿Estaban... estaban mirando-preguntó a su vez Hermione, aterrada, yéndosele el color de la cara.

¿Y qué importa?

-Oh, no. Qué vergüenza¡qué vergüenza-se tapó la cara.

¡Hermione! Deberías sentirte orgullosa de lo que hiciste.

-Te lo tenías bien guardadito, ahora sí que demuestras ser una Gryffindor.

¿Qué pasa aquí-preguntó Ginny, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Miró a su amiga-. ¿Hermione?

-Lo hizo. ¡Lo hizo! Es maravillosa. Soy maravillosa. ¡Ay, cómo me amo-exclamó Parvati, elevando las manos al cielo. Ginny se echó a reír y se acercó a Hermione, intentando destaparle la cara.

-Herms¿qué pasó-inquirió divertida, pero al escuchar un sollozo de Hermione intentó poner un tono más serio-. Salgamos de aquí... Mmm, vamos afuera.

¡No, afuera no-lloriqueó.

-Bueno, entonces adentro. Arriba, abajo... -se despidió de Parvati y Lavender con una seña de manos y subió por la escalera.

Una vez en las habitaciones -esta vez en la de Ginny- Hermione se calmó y la miró con los ojos rojos y una expresión incomprensible.

¿Te lanzaron un embrujo sensibilizador o qué-dijo en broma-. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione la abrazó fuertemente y siguió llorando.

¡Ginny, es que no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy!

Y las dos se echaron a reír. Hermione no quiso contarle detalles de lo sucedido pero Ginny tampoco se los pidió, así que se siguieron riendo sin sentido por largo rato, hasta que Ginny recordó que tenía que ir a su sesión de estudio dominical con sus compañeras de quinto a la Biblioteca y Hermione la dejó ir, quedándose allí. Tomó una almohada y la abrazó fuertemente, echándose de espaldas en la cama con los ojos muy cerrados y una gran sonrisa, reviviendo el momento vivido hace unos instantes una y otra vez.

- 0 -

Pasaron los días. Las clases los mantenían a todos bastante ocupados como para andar preocupándose de otra cosa. Malfoy no había regresado a hacer una aparición ni a molestarlos. De hecho, les parecía muy extraño de que ni al pasar junto a él en los pasillos, o en las mismas clases de Pociones o Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas que compartían, les dirigiese la palabra o mirada alguna. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, ninguno de los dos había comentado el suceso del domingo y habían sobrellevado su relación de "amistad" tal cual como antes, peleas incluidas.

-Priorizan demasiado el Quidditch, ese es el problema... -los regañó la castaña un día, cuando copiaban uno de sus trabajos de Trasformaciones después de un arduo entrenamiento bajo la potente luz del sol, que tenían que entregar al otro día.

-No te metas con el Quidditch; esa es nuestra verdadera y única prioridad ahora¿verdad Harry-dijo Ron, buscando apoyo.

-Sí, Ron... -respondió Harry, aburrido ya de sus constantes discusiones, pensando que había que tomar medidas drásticas en el caso. Claro, pero él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado hace poco más de una semana y media. Y siguió escribiendo...

-Ya podrás elegir tus prioridades y hacer lo que quieras con tu vida cuando termines el colegio. Ahora no, y a tu madre no le va a agradar nada cuando se encuentre con tus calificaciones...

¿Y eso a ti, qué?

¡Me da rabia ver cómo pierden el tiempo!

¿Qué-se sorprendió-. ¿La escuchaste, la escuchaste Harry-le dijo ahora, mirándolo-. Así que ahora jugar al Quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo... -susurró, exasperado, por lo menos es algo que hacer¿no¡En ves de estar todo el día encerrado en el castillo sin disfrutar del bello día que hay afuera!

¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso!

¡Quieren parar un segundo, por favor-exclamó Harry, golpeando la mesa con el puño y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Quieres que avancemos la tarea, no Hermione¡En tal caso, de una buena vez, deja de darle motivos a Ron para que grite en vez de trabajar realmente!

Metió todo en su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se fue a sentar a otra mesa, donde estaban Dean, Seamus y Neville, para seguir trabajando allí.

-Fue tu culpa... -le dijo Ron a Hermione, dando el asunto por finalizado-. Él lo dijo -y se puso a escribir.

Hermione resopló y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Era posible que esas peleas terminaran algún día? En ese momento deseó que ese partido de Quidditch sucediera de una vez por todas para acabar con aquello e "intentar" ser felices.

-Ni aunque fueran novios dejarían de pelear... -murmuró Ginny, sentándose junto a Hermione y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿De qué estás hablando-preguntó ella, saliendo de ensueño.

-De la Orden del Fénix y Los Mortífagos -le dijo, sonriendo irónicamente-. Tú y Ron, obviamente. -agregó luego, rodando los ojos.

-Ah... -pero luego de pensarlo bien y darse cuenta de lo que decía su amiga, se sonrojó-. No, Ginny. No seas...

-...realista -completó la pelirroja, socarronamente, alzando las cejas.

¡Cállate-le susurró, mirando a Ron de reojo, que parecía muy concentrado en su pergamino-. Vamos a otro lado.

Se pararon y fueron a las butacas cerca del fuego, donde se sentaron bastante cerca para que nadie las escuchara.

¿En qué estamos fallando-preguntó Ginny.

¿Cómo?

-Ay, Herms. Ya sé que te has estado haciendo la tonta todos estos días pero conmigo puedes ser sincera, en serio...

-Lo sé... -masculló, resignada.

-Bueno.

-Es imposible, Gin. Im-po-si-ble.

-Nada es imposible -se acomodó en el sillón.

-Analízalo, es simple. Es obvio. Está más que claro.

-Con esos pensamientos, no llegas ni a la esquina. Mira¡piensa! Tu a los nueve años¿qué pensabas de la magia?

-Una verdadera farsa... -contestó, de forma natural.

¿Qué pasó después?

-No era... pero es distinto...

¡Siempre dices lo mismo! Te cierras, te encierras en tu pequeño círculo de qué está correcto y qué no. Y lo que no está correcto no es, nomás. Te convences a ti misma de cosas que no quieres creer pero que podrías hacerlo.

-Y ahora te las vienes a dar de psicóloga...

¡Sólo trato de hacerte entender! Yo creo que tienes que hablar con él sobre lo que sientes. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Yo no voy a hablar con él...

¿Por qué no?

-Porque ¡no sé! No sé cómo...

-Nadie nace sabiendo. ¡Inténtalo! Díselo. Dile a Ron de una buena vez.

-Sí, Hermione, dime de una buena vez lo que sea que me tengas que decir¿quieres-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolas sobresaltarse y mirar hacia atrás.

****

Continuará...

  


Sí, el capítulo se me fue de las manos. Originalmente... no tenía nada que ver. Un ser extraño se apoderó de mi y escribió sin mi consentimiento... así que espero no decepcionarlos _(sonrisita nerviosa)_.

**Cualquier cosa**: los _guiones, signos de exclamación e interrogación_ que brillen por su ausencia **no es mi culpa**, volvió a modificar los estándares de publicación y la verdad es que me está chatando... ya no sé que hacer para evitar que se coma todo lo que uno pone...


	13. ¿Quieres saberlo?

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

En este capítulo... Uff, al fin le di ese enfoque que buscaba (en mi PC hay dos versiones, esta y otra muy diferente y más larga) Lástima por ustedes... pero este es un capi de transición. Y el penúltimo también. Perdonen la demora una vez más pero esta vez son razones mayores a mí...

Respuesta a los reviews:

cervatilla: Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por agregarme n.n! Oh, no importa por el atraso, más vale tarde que nunca. Y sí, suele pasar lo que te sucedió... que bueno que ya lo arreglaste. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios!

principita: Holas! Gracias! Ou, sí que te tomaste tu tiempo para leer todo el fic, gracias por eso también xD Lamentablemente no pude actualizar antes ya que estaba de vacaciones, no tenía Internet ahora para variar el miércoles empecé también el cole y ahora si que mi tiempo será escasísimo. Yo también soy de Chile, así que me alegro encontrar a otra chilena aquí en fanfiction n.n Ojalá te guste el capi!

Sirenita: Holis! Bueno, gracias! Espero te guste este capi!

YOGINNY: Hola! Muchas gracias! Yo espero que tu también estés bien xD Jajaja así que también andas apropiándote de Ron? No se valeee xD Yo también soy admiradora de la pareja de Harry y Ginny, pero quizás me voy más por la tendencia del amor entre ella y Draco, aunque no exista ni vaya a existir como dicen... para mí es una ilusión xD Mis fics de esa pareja son "In the shadows", "Fuera de control" y "Amor inalcanzable" que es el que ahora estoy escribiendo. Bueno a ver si cuando publiques (o si es que no has publicado ya, jeje) me doy una vuelta por tu fic y te dejo review. Te doy mi palabra xD. Ojalá el capítulo no te decepcione!

mely weasley: Ay, gracias! Bueno de verdad, no sé, son las cosas que me gustaría ver que pasara entre ellos, digo por algo lo escribo jajaja pero no sé qué visión le dará Rowling después, que si no los deja juntos o mata a uno de ellos. No, yo voy y la mato, en serio! XD Espero este capítulo esté dentro de tus expectativas!

Narwen Weasley: Jajaja sí, yo igual amé el capítulo cuando lo vi listo... algo que quizás no me pasa con este, pero espero que te guste ya que le puse demasiado esfuerzo y ya queda este y uno más nada más T.T!

LauWG: Hola! Jaja bueno gracias, que bueno que hayas agarrado la historia bien. La actualización no fue tan pronto pero espero que te guste!

cio: Oh, gracias y más gracias. Sabes? Por tu forma de escribir me recuerdas demasiado a una amiga xD, de hecho escribes igual xD Como sea, espero que te guste este capítulo!

Lil Granger: Jajaja y si te llevaste una sorpresa con ese capi con este quizás te caigas de espaldas... no sé... ya falta tan poquito, tan poquito... para que termine, y me da una pena enorme que se me acaben los fics... lo mejor es que el próximo R/Hr ya está más que al 30 para publicarlo... Piensa que tengo hasta que publiquen el libro 6 para subir todos mis fics pendientes, sino llega Rowling y me arruina la historia porque quizás qué pase y a quién mate! Nunca se sabe con esa señora... uy... Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este te guste tanto como ese (la verdad a mi no, pero creo que está bien, este capi sí es necesario...). OOC significa Out Of Character y que es, bueno eso, fuera del personaje original, que le dieron la personalidad que se lespegó la gana, eso quiere decir. Sería muy útil que la próxima vez que nos encontremos en el MSN te pase una página con las explicaciones de todas o casi todas las abreviaciones que se usan en los fics, porque si yo te explico se va a armar la grande xD. El domingo pasado igual me tocó una PC demasiado lenta en el cyber pero ahora estoy en mi casa una vez más con la Internet repuesta así que soy feliz xD.

Desiré: Hola! Gracias! Muchas gracias. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Piskix: Holas! Bueno que te voy a decir, gracias una vez más. El día que no me digas que te pareció un capítulo me mato xD, aunque sean negativas o positivas, jajaja. Bueno, respecto a tu fic eso está fuera de mi alcance y si no quieres y no puedes seguir escribiendo allá tú, yo me haré con un final inventado xD. Espero te guste este capi!

MicuPotter: Holas! Ojalá que ya hayas leído completo el fic, y si no tómate tu tiempo. Espero tus comentarios!

Pamelita: Hola! Jajaja a mi igual me ha pasado que mi madre o una de mis hermanas se para atrás y se pone a leer lo que yo estoy leyendo en fanfiction, y luego se van y me miran con cara de loca y qué se yo xD. Ojalá te guste este capi y espero tus comentarios!

sarah-keyko: Hola! Tanto tiempo! xD Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero creo que estamos a mano xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

lizZyd.!: Jajaja ya parece que tiene que venir un exorcista a sacarme el bicho xD. Oh, amenazadores me han salido hasta por debajo del escritorio del PC xD. Ojalá te guste este chap.

luuluu: Oops! No sé, ese ser sale cuando se le pega la gana, a veces me doy cuenta y a veces no. Muchas gracias y espero te guste este cap!

Amarie, magical elf: Holas! Muchas gracias n.n, entonces creo que cuando sea escritora alguien comprará mis libros, piratas o no xD. Ojalá te guste el capi. Y respecto a Ginny y Harry... oye, creo que eres la séptima u octava persona que lo pregunta... es que se hace tan raro que esten juntos así como así y que no sean novios o no tengan pareja? Ya, mira. Vamos a hacer algo. Conjunto al último capítulo (que es el que viene) voy a subir un one-shot Harry/Ginny para tratar de complacer a todas las que se quedaron con las ganas xD.

Violet-potter: Ojalá te guste el capítulo, pues! Aquí están todas las respuestas a tus interrogantes xD. Gracias por tu review!

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

13. ¿Quieres saberlo?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

"Porque... ¡no sé! No sé cómo..."

"Nadie nace sabiendo. ¡Inténtalo! Díselo. Dile a Ron de una buena vez"

"Sí, Hermione, dime de una buena vez lo que sea que me tengas que decir¿quieres?." dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolas sobresaltarse y mirar hacia atrás.

"¡Ay, no!"

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se volvió a voltear, queriendo ser tragada por la tierra. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado Ron?. Ginny no pudo articular palabra y se quedó pasmada mirando a su hermano con la boca semiabierta.

"Vamos, Hermione. Qué te cuesta? Que yo sepa..." miró el techo un segundo, "nunca te ha costado nada en esta vida..."

"Yo... yo mejor... yo... Buenas noches" musitó Ginny, un poco asustada, y salió corriendo de allí hacia su cuarto.

"Y?"

"Pues..." se volteó hacia Ron, con las mejillas muy coloradas, "yo ni siquiera sé a qué se refería Ginny"

"Claro que lo sabes"

Ron se sentó en el lugar donde Ginny había estado sentada bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, luego le devolvió la mirada, pero escéptica.

"No me crees?" se apresuró a decir ella.

"No" respondió lacónicamente.

"Por... qué?"

Trató de adoptar una posición más adusta, pero no lo logró del todo. Ron, que notó ese intento, sonrió, un poco más confiado.

"Porque creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estás mintiendo" Eso la descolocó un poco más. "¿Qué me tienes que decir?"

"Que algún día te vas a dar cuenta de que todo es tan diferente a como tu perfecto y estúpido mundo lo ve" Hermione se puso de pie, furiosa, una vez más.

"¿Mi pequeño y estúpido mundo?" negó con la cabeza. "Por lo menos es un mundo donde intento ser feliz. Donde intento, día a día, de que las cosas salgan bien. De que trato de no amargarme, cómo tú? No, para qué. Si siempre le haces el quite a las cosas."

"Ah¿o sea que tú también piensas lo mismo que Ginny, que paso las cosas por alto, que me hago la tonta si algo no es como yo quiero, que no quiero ver más allá de lo físico, eso?" Sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar.

"Oh, no exactamente eso..." pensó Ron en voz alta. "Aunque tal vez... talvez sí, es eso" Asintió, pero se arrepintió al ver que la tormenta amenazaba, porque las lágrimas ya corrían río abajo.

"Entonces...?" Se puso las manos en la cintura, tratando de controlarse "Entonces qué esperas de mí, exactamente? Digo, perdóname por ser tan idiota, inepta, por no querer escuchar. Discúlpame por no ser la personita perfecta que no decepciona a nadie, en especial a ti..." Pero no pudo más.

Cayó sentada a la butaca y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Y lloró, pero no por cosas triviales como siempre. Cada lágrima tenía un significado importantísimo, e iban cargadas de sentimiento.

Ron no la podía ver así. Le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y el estómago se le encogió. Su intención nunca era hacerla llorar. Nunca. Y quizás ahí radicaba el problema. Porque siempre la veía así, como que ella era una fortaleza imbatible, que siempre trataba de corromper por juego, sin un propósito claro. Pero ahora esa pared de cemento había caído y se encontraba con una jovencita como cualquiera, vulnerable, con sentimientos. Con una Hermione que le dolía de verdad lo que le decían. Se había pasado de la raya, ahora no podía simplemente negarlo, o pensar que se le pasaría. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo.

Hermione sintió como unas manos cálidas tomaban las suyas con cuidado y las retiraban de su cara. Vio la cara de Ron ante sí, compasivo como no lo había visto antes, y que luego cuando le soltaba las manos, con una de ellas tomaba su mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por favor, no llores..." susurró, pero ella escuchó su voz como lejana, como se escuchan las voces cuando uno despierta y aún no asimila que ya es de día. "No quise decir eso... fui un insensible..."

_'Sí, eres un insensible'_ quiso decir Hermione, pero no pudo. No podía hacer nada, estaba como inmovilizada por el gesto del pelirrojo, que aún la miraba con suma ternura y preocupación.

"Algún día y de alguna manera voy a tener que pagar por todo esto, lo sé. Pero por favor, no sigas llorando..."

"Ron..." logró articular suavemente, y le echó los brazos al cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, apretando la cara contra la tela de la túnica.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, sin esperarse ese gesto de confianza tan pronto. Se hubiera conformado con un "gracias por tus palabras".

"No quiero amargarte, perdóname si siempre lo hago..." empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

"No me amargas... al contrario, de hecho..."

Hermione se hizo hacia atrás para cuestionarlo con la mirada, sin romper el abrazo. Pero Ron se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza una vez más, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿De hecho qué, Ron?" inquirió.

"Que... te quiero mucho, Hermione..." se confesó, riendo, nervioso. "Te quiero así como eres... y quizás no seas la persona perfecta que no decepciona a nadie, pero para mí... te quiero mucho" repitió.

"¿De verdad?" Hermione sonrió, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero aminorando muchísimo en intensidad y cantidad.

"De verdad..." afirmó, secándole la cara con un pulgar.

"Yo también..." dijo ella.

"Tú también qué?"

"Yo también... te quiero mucho, Ron..."

"Sí?" preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

"Sí" afirmó, avergonzada.

"Entonces...?"

"Sí" se apresuró a responder, sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta. Pero las palabras estaban demás. Ron sonrió y la besó dulcemente...

ooooo

La noche anterior al partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, el equipo completo de Gryffindor llegaba (o intentaba llegar) a la sala común para descansar así estar bien para el día siguiente. Harry, Ron y Ginny -que iban delante de todos- caminaban pesadamente hablando sobre el partido.

"Yo creo que estamos bien; la estrategia se la saben de memoria, ya sabemos en qué se caen los Slytherin y hemos entrenado dos horas diarias desde la semana pasada, qué nos podría pasar?"

"Algunos Slytherin están más que bien este año" dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Lo dices en sentido figurado?" preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Qué crees?" le respondió Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Hey, sin peleas. Oigan todos, silencio!" se puso un dedo en los labios deteniendo todas las conversaciones y murmullos detrás suyo. "Miren, ese no es Malfoy?"

Acertaste Harry. Sí, ese era Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin; particularmente sus gorilones, dos idiotas de su equipo de Quidditch, la Parkinson y compañía Ltda., hablando en círculo al final del pasillo al que acababan de entrar, de espaldas a ellos.

"Qué estarán tramando?" susurró Harry.

"Lo mismo de todos los años en esta fecha, chicos: tratar de conquistar al mundo" dijo Jack.

Algunos se rieron (en realidad los que entendieron el chiste muggle); los otros chistaron haciéndolos callar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un par del grupito de Slytherin se voltearon y les indicaron a sus amigos que los Gryffindor estaban allí, así que prontamente se separaron. Unos se fueron hacia otros pasillos fuera de sus vistas y otros caminaron hacia donde estaban Harry y su equipo. No dijeron nada, lo que sorprendió a todos. Lo que sí, lanzaron unas miradas intimidadoras a todos, pero especialmente a Ron, antes de desaparecer de escena.

"¿Qué les pasa contigo, hermanito?" preguntó Ginny ya en el séptimo piso, a metros del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"Seguramente escribieron la nueva versión de 'Weasley es nuestro rey' " respondió Harry por su amigo. "No tienen nada mejor que hacer. Al menos podrían ser limpios e intentar ganar de la mejor manera... pero no" Hizo una mueca extraña con la boca.

"Son Slytherin, es su naturaleza" dijo Ron. "Ya no me preocupan en lo más mínimo."

"No estés tan confiado, Ron" dijo Katie, en tono serio. "Nube de azúcar!" le dijo a la Señora Gorda, que flaqueó el paso así pudieron pasar y cada uno se perdió por su dormitorio.

Una hora más tarde, Harry y los dos Weasley se volvieron a reunir en la sala común y se fueron a sentar cerca de la chimenea. Harry puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, lo que le dio un aire muy pensativo.

"Tú eres la parte más importante, Harry. Tenemos que sacarle más de 10 goles sobre los de ellos para que te puedas dar la libertad de atrapar la snitch. Nosotras hacemos un gol menos y aunque ganemos el partido vamos a perder la copa" dijo Ginny. "Es igual contigo, Ron" Ahora se dirigió a su hermano. "No puedes dejar que se te pase nada"

"Diez de talento y cuatrocientos noventa de sacrificio" susurró Harry.

"Setecientos cincuenta diría yo... Ron, qué te pasa?"

Ron miraba de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, buscando algo.

"Qué se te perdió?"

"Hermione"

"Hermione?" preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

"No está" dijo con voz seca Ron, mirándolos. "Ginny, puedes ir a ver si está a los dormitorios de las niñas?"

"Ah... ya, espera..."

Ginny se levantó y se fue por la escalera a los dormitorios.

Les mencioné que Hermione y Ron ya estaban saliendo? No, creo que no. Bueno, ahora ya lo saben. Y no han dejado de pelearse por estupideces (en especial esta última semana copada de entrenamientos de Quidditch), pero aún así, saben que se quieren. En fin...

Harry y Ron esperaron unos dos minutos hasta que escucharon un taconeo desde la escalera, y vieron a Ginny que salía corriendo y volvía a ocupar su butaca.

"No est�, pero la última vez que la vieron se dirigía a la biblioteca esta tarde, así que allí debe estar aún." dijo con voz cansada.

"Ojalá..." dijo Harry y miró su reloj. "Lo que me parece raro es que son las nueve y la biblioteca ya debe haber cerrado."

"Debe estar ayudando a la señora Pince o algo así. Ya sabes cómo es ella. No te preocupes, hermanito..." dijo Ginny, pero diciendo la última palabra se le escapó un bostezo.

"Mejor nos vamos a acostar" anunció Harry mirando con preocupación a Ginny. "Mañana nos espera un pesado día y estoy seguro que el resto del equipo ya está en su cama disfrutando de dulces sueños" Y se puso de pie, luego miró a su amigo que aún seguía un poco aturdido por la noticia de que su querida Hermione no estuviera en la cama. "Ron, tranquilízate. Hermione ya va a llegar, todavía es temprano"

Ron se puso de pie, algo desconfiado, y siguió a Harry por la escalera después de darle las buenas noches de su hermana, mirando constantemente hacia atrás, esperando ver un milímetro de cabello castaño y espeso.

ooooo

Al salir el resplandeciente sol indicando excelentes condiciones climáticas para el partido, Ginny se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y lo primero que hizo después fue ir a la habitación de las chicas de sexto para despertar a Hermione, pero se encontró con la cama perfectamente hecha. O Hermione se había levantado muy temprano y hecho su cama o no llegó a dormir. Así que salió y bajó a la sala común para desayunar con algunos de sus compañeros de grado.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor, Ginny les dijo lo que (no) había visto, haciendo que Ron se preocupara más de la cuenta y que dijera que la iba a ir a buscar, pero Harry le advirtió que tenían que ir a los vestidores lo antes posible para hacer una última revisión de las tácticas así que eso hicieron. Pero Ginny dijo que los alcanzaba excusándose tontamente y salió dirección arriba por la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo mientras ellos iban en dirección contraria al campo de Quidditch, precedidos de los más apasionados al Quidditch que querían encontrar un buen puesto antes que nadie.

ooooo

"Dónde están Ginny y Andrew?" preguntaba Harry exasperado en los vestidores del estadio de Quidditch media hora más tarde, mirando hacia todos lados con ambas manos en la cabeza.

"Ginny tenía que hacer algo" le respondió Ron, pasándose la túnica roja por la cabeza. "Andrew había bajado pero regresó al castillo pues olvidó la escoba en la habitación... No lo culpo. Es su primer partido contra Slytherin, los nervios lo traicionan, además creo que algunas serpientes lo andaban acosando..." dijo con asco. "Malfoy y su grupo, obviamente, siempre intimidando, siempre asustando a los que cree que están bajo su nivel... imagino que ya que no le resultó conmigo quería raptar a otro alumno para hacernos perder el partido."

"Cómo?" Harry sintió un escalofrío al momento que Andrew entró en los vestidores con la túnica ya puesta.

"Qué acaso te olvidaste? Si un jugador no se presenta y o no hay reemplazo en treinta minutos desde la hora programada..."

"...o sin una buena justificación previa por parte de éste, el partido se declara a favor del adversario" repitió de memoria Harry, asustándose. "Cuántos minutos quedan para el partido?"

"Diez" respondió Helen, una de las cazadoras que habían ingresado ese mismo año, a la vez que revisaba su escoba de arriba a abajo.

"Diez? Dónde está Ginny?" volvió a preguntar, mirando hacia la entrada.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el partido, según el reloj de Helen, Ginny entró corriendo al vestidor. Se le veía pálida y sudorosa y ni siquiera llevaba la túnica puesta.

"Dónde te habías metido?" preguntó Ron, pero Ginny se quedó ahí quieta.

"Hermione..." murmuró.

"Qué?" inquirió Harry, preguntándose qué tenía que ver Hermione con el partido.

"HERMIONE, IDIOTA, HERMIONE!" le gritó Ginny, eufórica. "SABES POR QUÉ NO LLEGÓ ANOCHE A LA SALA COMÚN?" apuntó la puerta. "EL GRUPITO DE MALFOY LA PILLÓ SOLA EN UN PASILLO! UN HUFFLEPUFF ME DIJO QUE VIO ANOCHE CÓMO LA ATURDÍAN Y LA LLEVABAN BAJO LO QUE SUPUSO ERA UNA CAPA INVISIBLE HACIA LAS MAZMORRAS!"

"Aaah, no. Esta si que no se la dejo pasar. Voy a matar a Malfoy. VOY A MATARLO!"

****

Continuará...


	14. Lo que existe y lo que no

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Fe de erratas: en el capítulo seis, se menciona que el partido es en Junio... falso, porque si se dan cuenta las fechas no encajan para nada y esto definitivamente no es Junio. Es Abril. Gracias por la comprensión ;).

Y este capítulo es algo complicado de leer, así que CONCENTRACION PLEASE!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Te encontré colada en mi corazón

14. Lo que existe y lo que no

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

"Qué?" inquirió Harry, preguntándose qué tenía que ver Hermione con el partido.

"HERMIONE, IDIOTA, HERMIONE!" le gritó Ginny, eufórica. "SABES POR QUÉ NO LLEGÓ ANOCHE A LA SALA COMÚN?" apuntó la puerta. "EL GRUPITO DE MALFOY LA PILLÓ SOLA EN UN PASILLO! UN HUFFLEPUFF ME DIJO QUE VIO ANOCHE CÓMO LA ATURDÍAN Y LA LLEVABAN BAJO LO QUE SUPUSO ERA UNA CAPA INVISIBLE HACIA LAS MAZMORRAS!"

"Aaah, no. Esta si que no se la dejo pasar. Voy a matar a Malfoy. VOY A MATARLO!"

Ron salió embalado hacia el pasillo dejando a todo el equipo con los ojos enormemente abiertos mirándose entre sí, quienes demoraron unos segundos en pensar lo que Ron iba a hacer y apenas lo adivinaron corrieron tras él.

Salieron al campo de Quidditch. La gente ya estaba en sus asientos en lo alto de las galerías metiendo bulla y clamando a sus equipos preferidos pero de los del equipo Slytherin ni rastro. Ron no se iba a sentar a esperar, así que con toda la furia del mundo acumulada en su ser corrió hacia el otro lado del campo donde estaban los vestidores del equipo contrario y se precipitó a la puerta, seguido de sus asustados compañeros de equipo. La abrió de golpe y entró, parando en seco la charla que Montague les daba a su equipo. Y apenas Malfoy vio a Ron, una malévola sonrisa se curvó en su boca.

"Maldito cretino" pronunció fuerte y claro el chico Weasley, apuntando a Malfoy con un dedo tembloroso. Cuando lo hizo, Crabbe y Goyle blandieron sus puños hacia él, amenazantes.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, comadreja? Te perdiste?" preguntó Montague, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzando hacia él. El resto de su equipo le rió la gracia. "Tu vestidor está al otro lado del estadio. Ah, así que están todos aquí" espetó, mirando por sobre el hombro de Ron a las caras de todos los del equipo de Gryffindor. "Qué buscan, averiguar nuestras tácticas?"

"Quítate de en medio, Montague. Y no saldrás herido" sentenció Ron.

"¡Huuuy!" dijeron los Slytherin, molestando. Pero no lograron quitar la expresión de enfado de Ron por una de vergüenza.

"¿Y qué me vas a hacer enano, eh?" Montague se acercó amenazadoramente, pero Draco se puso de pie y dijo:

"Espera, Montague. Me está buscando a mí" sonrió hacia Ron, otra vez irónicamente y se adelantó hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo. "¿Qué hay, Weasley?"

"¿Dónde... está... Hermione?" preguntó lentamente, apretando los dientes y puños.

"¿Tu sangre sucia? Y porqué habría de saberlo?" Ahora sonrió hacia sus compañeros, que se reían a mandíbula batiente.

"Le hiciste algo" Lo agarró violentamente del cuello de la túnica, haciendo que los Slytherin saltaran de sus asientos y se acercaran a Draco por atrás; aunque la defensiva de Gryffindor detrás de Ron estaba intacta. Ron logró levantar a Draco unos pocos centímetros del suelo, después de todo era un poquito más alto que el rubio. "Dime dónde está"

"Tranquilo, comadreja" susurró Malfoy. Su cara se ponía morada; Ron lo estaba ahogando. Pero en un movimiento rápido, Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó el cuello de Ron, haciendo que éste lo soltara inmediatamente. "Ahora Weasley, déjanos en paz. Retrocede a tu lugar si no quieres consecuencias..." Ron tanteaba en su bolsillo -sin despegar la vista de Malfoy- por su varita, pero no estaba. La había dejado en el castillo. "...si quieres saber dónde está tu amiguita, búscala sólo. Nosotros tenemos un partido que realizar" Y guardó su varita, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Ron sólo le lanzó una mirada de 'te voy a matar apenas pueda' y caminó de espaldas hasta la entrada, con los Slytherin riéndose en su cara y sus amigos sin palabra alguna, saliendo también hacia el campo. Afuera, Madame Hooch ya estaba plantada en medio de la cancha, con un pie sobre el baúl con las pelotas de Quidditch. Al ver al equipo de Gryffindor, muchos vitorearon, pero Harry sólo atinó a mirar a Ron, que le devolvió una mirada sombría y susurró:

"Harry, TENGO que ir a buscar a Hermione..."

"Ahora no, Ron. El juego está a punto de empezar!"

"Pídele tiempo, te lo ruego... son 30 minutos, no?"

Harry lo evaluó con la mirada. Y sí, en la cara de su mejor amigo pudo notar una inmensa preocupación, angustia y desesperación... ¿Tenía otra opción?

"Está bien..." susurró y se dio la media vuelta para mirar al equipo, los que sin preguntar nada, asintieron.

Harry volvió a mirar a Ron y levantó un dedo en señal de que todo estaba bien. Ron corrió hacia la salida del estadio mientras escuchaba un pequeño alboroto en las gradas. Harry se dirigió hacia Madame Hooch.

"Profesora, voy a tomar el tiempo de espera del reglamento, me falta un jugador..."

Madame Hooch asintió, le hizo unas señales al comentarista, el que dijo por los parlantes:

"TIEMPO DE ESPERA PARA GRYFFINDOR! 30 MINUTOS A CONTAR DE AHORA... YA!"

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

Al mismo tiempo que los Slytherin salían sonrientes de los vestidores, Ron corría cerro arriba para entrar al castillo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a encontrar a Hermione, pero sí sabía que no se le iba a hacer fácil, y que treinta minutos se le iban a ir como agua entre los dedos.

Qué iba a hacer. Odiaba a Malfoy, odiaba a Malfoy en cuerpo y alma y sí que sí lo iba a matar en cuanto encontrara a Hermione y acabara el partido, donde le daría una buena paliza de puntaje. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser capaz de tanto por ganar un estúpido partido de Quidditch... ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza, por favor?

Entró al castillo, cruzó como un rayo el vestíbulo y fue directo a la entrada a las mazmorras.

ooooo

"¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Apoyó una mano en el suelo para ponerse de pie, y al levantarla la vio gris de polvo. Y ella estaba cubierta de un polvillo gris, que se sacudió con las manos. Luego levantó la vista. Era una sala bañada en una extraña luz verde brumosa que se entremezclaba con algo que parecía niebla. Otra sala que no se había usado en años. Enfocó los ojos hacia más allá de la niebla y logró divisar un espejo que emitía un resplandor del mismo verde; musgo y brillante. Se dio una vuelta en 360 grados y supo que no había nada más en aquella habitación. Ni siquiera una puerta o una ventana. En el techo, nada... nada más que esa extraña luz que brotaba de cualquier parte y más niebla. Agitando las manos intentó dispersarla un poco, pero nada logró. Y volvió a mirar el espejo. Dio un paso hacia él, insegura, pero luego pensó que nada podía salir mal. Dos, tres pasos más y ya estaba enfrente, aunque no podía ver su reflejo, sólo luz verde. Algo le decía que allí estaban todas sus respuestas.

ooooo

Corría, pero no sabía a dónde. El subpiso del colegio era tan grande como el mismo pueblo de Hogsmeade. No le sorprendería encontrarse un esqueleto de alguien que se haya perdido, en alguna esquina. La incertidumbre era enorme, y aún no sabía donde ir. Era una brújula sobre un campo magnético.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

Y tiempo no tenía. Miró su reloj. 10 minutos dando vueltas en vano. Dónde debía ir? Por qué no le pidió el Mapa del Merodeador a Harry? Ah, lo olvidaba, había salido directo desde el campo de Quidditch, subir a buscar el mapa sólo restaba minutos. Pero debía encontrarlo, y en ningún lugar conocido estaba. Abrió cada puerta que se le iba poniendo al paso, revisó cada sala, pero nada y nada. Que alguien le dijera que hacer, a dónde ir, por favor!

ooooo

"Doce minutos, Potter... ¿Crees que la comadreja va a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo?"

"Tenlo por seguro, Malfoy..." Le contestó Harry, con un farsante tono seguro. Seguridad era lo que menos tenía.

Los dos equipos de Quidditch que se enfrentarían estaban parados frente a frente en medio del campo de Quidditch, y sólo faltaba Ron. Ginny se fatigaba de sólo pensarlo. Las mazmorras eran gigantes, sin ayuda Ron no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, e iban a perder por dos. No iba a encontrar a Hermione y sí a perder el partido. Qué poca confianza le tenía. Pero lo conocía bien; así sabía que no era capaz.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

ooooo

Puso su mano sobre el vidrio, pero a los segundos la retiró. Estaba caliente, como si fuera la procedencia misma de la luz. Como si el espejo, o ventana, o lo que sea, fuese un reflector gigante.

"¿Aló?" gritó, quizás con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien al otro lado, pero nada pasó.

Con la desesperación mental, no había reparado en un detalle hasta ahora. O quizás no tan detalle, pues bien que sin lupa se notaba. Era el borde mismo del espejo, que representaba una serpiente. Una serpiente que empezaba en la parte más alta, con el cuerpo hacía una 'O' que formaba el espejo, y la cola quedaba a unos milímetros de la boca. Slytherin, obviamente. Pero eso sorpresa no le causaba; sino quién más la había llevado a ese lugar. Pero, cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? No lo sabía.

Le hubiera gustado saber Parsel en ese momento.

ooooo

'Las mazmorras son nuestro dominio, los Slytherin tenemos más secretos de los que puedas imaginar'

"Sí, me imagino que así debe ser" dijo con sarna Ron, mirando la inscripción en una placa de plata que destacaba en una pared de piedra negra que le cerraba el paso al final de un pasillo. "Vuelta a retroceder"

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

"Dieciocho minutos... ¡vamos!" se dijo, deshaciendo camino a paso rápido.

ooooo

Ginny tomó a Harry por la muñeca y lo apretó fuertemente, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. Y antes de que preguntara 'Qué?' ella dijo escuetamente:

"Ron no va a llegar"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Completamente. Mira la hora"

Nueve minutos. Y tomaban al menos cinco ir desde las mazmorras al campo de Quidditch.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Harry, desesperado.

"Pues no sé! No hay ninguna manera que podamos retrasar aún más el partido?"

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

"Mmm... se supone que no, pero... Tengo una idea. Sube a las graderías y busca a cualquier alumno de Gryffindor que esté dispuesto a subirse a una escoba. Vamos a empezar el partido sin Ron"

ooooo

Ron llegó al mismo lugar en el que habían estado sus amigos cuando lo buscaban al él, aunque claro no lo sabía. Era esa pared extraña, que al tocarla soltaba unas chispas plateadas. Y cuando Ron puso su mano, al otro lado de la pared algo extraño pasó.

ooooo

Pero esa vez, el espejo brilló sólo. Se iluminó con una luz plateada una milésima de segundo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione en voz alta. Entornó los ojos para escudriñar mejor el espejo... Y no se atrevía a tocarlo, porque sabía que estaba caliente y se podía quemar. Pero tenía que haber algo allí.

ooooo

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" dijo Ron, viendo ver la pared extrañamente atravesada a la mitad de un pasillo. Luego golpeó con el puño la fría roca como quién golpea una puerta para que lo dejen entrar. Y era extraño, porque sonaba a hueco. "Esto no es roca" dedujo Ron. Tanteó en sus bolsillos por su varita, pero no la tenía. Claro si debía estar en lo de Quidditch ahora. Hablando de Quidditch... Miró su reloj y... "¡Maldita sea, cuatro minutos!" En eso no llegaba al estadio de Quidditch. Bueno, ya estaba. Había perdido el partido. Pero qué más daba. Él estaba aquí por Hermione y no saldría de las mazmorras sin ella. Así de simple.

ooooo

Miró hacia atrás. Allí, detrás de la niebla, en el lugar donde había despertado, estaba su mochila. Y en su mochila debía estar su varita. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó y regresó frente al espejo que ahora brillaba paulatinamente cada cinco segundos con esa luz color plata. Abrió la mochila y debajo de lis libros que nunca llevó de regreso a la biblioteca estaba la varita, impecable como siempre. La sacó, dejó la mochila en el piso entre sus tobillos y la empuñó hacia el espejo.

"Veamos, qué se me ocurre... Reducto!" gritó. El rayo azul chocó de lleno contra el espejo. Hermione se hizo a un lado apenas pudo; sabía que los espejos tenían propiedades reflectoras tanto para encantamientos como maleficios y le podía regresar de vuelta. Y no pasó nada. El hechizo fue absorbido por el espejo. "¿Ah?" se desconcertó.

ooooo

La pared acababa de brillar con una tonalidad azulada, de arriba abajo, y el piso tembló suavemente. Ron se asustó. Quizás había un monstruo o algo así detrás de la pared. Pero le sorprendió que ya no la hubiera derribado. Así que no era un monstruo. Aparte de eso su corazonada era que Hermione estaba ahí detrás. ¿Por qué?. No lo sabía. Ella tenía que estar allí.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó.

Cualquier persona que lo viera diría que está loco. Ahí, hablando con una pared. Pero quién sabía. Habían tantas cosas extrañas en Hogwarts que nunca se sabe.

Volvió a posar su mano sobre la superficie de piedra. Y escuchó una voz grave y profunda:

"Las mazmorras son nuestro dominio, los Slytherin tenemos más secretos de los que puedas imaginar"

Era lo mismo que había encontrado grabado en una placa hace un rato. Sucedió que luego de eso, segundos después, las rocas comenzaron a girar sobre sus propios ejes y luego se fueron agrupando hacia los lados, formando un agujero en medio que luego se abrió cual puerta. Así, como una entrada a una habitación. Una habitación de subterráneo como cualquier otra, pero que era extraña, muy extraña, así que entró.

ooooo

"EMPIEZA EL JUEGO, Y ASI ENTRA COLIN CREEVEY DE REEMPLAZO COMO GUARDIAN AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR! TOMANDO POSICION TODOS Y DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS LA CAZADORA HELEN GIBSON EN POSESION DE LA QUAFFLE!..."

El juego había partido. Harry voló extremadamente nervioso hasta las alturas del campo, donde tenía una perfecta visión del mismo y empezó la búsqueda de la misteriosa snitch. Qué iba a hacer. Colin era malísimo para el Quidditch, pero había sido el único que aceptara el puesto a última hora... la victoria dependía de todos un poco, puesto que la misión no sólo sería tener que aventajarles 100 puntos a los Slytherin en goles... tenían que hacer que el partido fuera lo suficientemente largo para que Ron pudiera reintegrarse antes de finalizar, había que mantener a raya a los Slytherin siendo Creevey ficha fácil para hacerlos ganar más puntos... ¡Por qué todo se le daba tan difícil!

"...Y GRYFFINDOR MARCA SU PRIMER TANTO!..."

Volvió a mirar el campo y alternadamente a Malfoy, pero no había indicios de la pelotita dorada en ninguna parte. Si en medio minuto le habían hecho el primer gol a Slytherin, las estrategias tan mal no estaban. Un punto, pequeño, a su favor.

ooooo

De pronto el espejo dejó de brillar. De hecho, mostró como si fuera una ventana un largo pasillo que se formaba desde allí y que ella, extrañamente supo reconocer. Era el mismo pasillo de la pared de roca extraña. La buscó con la mirada a través del vidrio pero no la encontró. ¿Sería que ella estaba viendo desde la mismísima pared hacia fuera?

ooooo

Ron entró a la habitación, la cual no tenía ninguna puerta más, menos una ventana. Se iluminaba mágicamente sola por una luz plateada. No tenía nada, estaba vacía. Llegó hasta el centro mismo de la sala y contempló el extraño lugar desde allí. Hacía calor, pero no lo entendía, si al otro lado de la puerta -en el pasillo- hacía frío. Ese lugar... ¿estaba encantado?

ooooo

Puso su mano sobre el vidrio, que ahora estaba frío, pero no inmaterial. Sí, se había abierto como una ventana. Pero una ventana con vidrio, obviamente.

"¿Mi hechizo hizo eso?"

"¿Hermione?"

La aludida se dio media vuelta. Había escuchado una voz pronunciar su nombre a sus espaldas. Una voz con un eco. Pero su nombre, estaba segura que era su nombre.

Y Ron también lo había oído. Una voz que sonaba como eco y se preguntaba algo. Y lo primero que hizo al escucharla, fue preguntar por ella. Y qué mas iba a hacer¿no?

"Hermione estás ahí?"

Lo volvió a escuchar. Alguien preguntaba por ella pero no podía reconocer la voz y no veía a nadie. Más la niebla se lo permitía, no veía nada ni a nadie. Pero por intuición, empuñó su varita hacia el sector del que venía la voz, agarró la mochila con la mano libre y se la colgó al hombro, luego avanzó hacia el centro.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Ahora sí estaba loco. Le hablaba a una voz sin procedencia, era como hablarle al aire, pero el aire no contestaba. Sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte.

"Dime tú primero. Quién eres y dónde estás. Hazte ver!"

"Hazte ver tú! Yo no te veo! Eres un fantasma?"

"Yo tampoco te veo! Quién o qué rayos eres?"

"Ron, Ronald Weasley!"

"Ron?" preguntó Hermione, asustada. Se estaba imaginando aquello? Porque no se oía como Ron. Era una especie de voz neutra.

"Sí, Ron. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Hermione! Pero no te veo, dónde estás?"

Hermione empezó a agitar sus brazos hacia delante como un ciego, esperando toparse con algo o con el mismo Ron. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, por qué no lo veía.

"Hermione...!" repitió Ron casi sin aliento. Si la escuchaba y no la veía... ¿no estaría muerta? Se atragantó.

Ella recordó un hechizó práctico para disipar la niebla. Pero aún así sabía que no lo iba a ver. No perdía nada con intentarlo, eso sí.

"Ventus!"

Y la niebla se disipó hacia las esquinas, pero sólo mostrando más y más vacío. La luz verde se notó con mayor intensidad. Ron sintió frío al momento que ella hizo el hechizo. Qué significaba eso?

"Sigo sin verte!"

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

"Un hechizo de viento, Ron hazte ver, por favor!"

"Pero no puedo hacer nada! No te veo ya te dije! Por qué hiciste viento?"

"Por la niebla"

"¿Qué niebla?"

"Oh, no la ves?"

"No hay niebla aquí"

"Aquí sí, y sabes que no estamos sacando nada en limpio. Ron, tienes tu varita ahí?"

"No..."

"Bueno, ves la ventana?"

"No hay ventana, qué ventana? Rayos, es como si estuviéramos en dos dimensiones pero en el mismo sitio!"

"Espera" se detuvo. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que no hay ventana"

"No, lo otro!"

"Que es como si estuviéramos en dimensiones diferentes y... segura que estás viva?"

"Ron, cómo preguntas eso?" se asustó ella, porque le entró la duda.

Al momento se miró las manos, los pies y la varita. De hecho con la mano libre se pellizcó la de la varita y sintió dolor. No estaba muerta.

"No estoy muerta Ron... creo... Qué tal si el muerto eres tú?" inquirió insegura.

"Sé que no lo estoy, Hermione. Vengo del campo de Quidditch y estoy seguro de que nadie me mató en el camino hasta aquí!"

"Entonces?"

"Como sea... tú no ves la puerta?"

"No hay puerta..." Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ok, bien... digo, mal... estamos mal..."

"Ron, estás en una habitación, no?"

"Sí... una habitación cuadrada, de piedra..."

"¿Y en qué parte estás parado?"

"En el centro"

"En el centro...? Bien... Yo igual, más o menos... ¿Viste el hechizo que lancé hace un rato?"

"No lo vi, pero lo sentí. Sentí frío..."

"Vale... eso significa que... Aunque te parezca extraña esta indicación, quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que levantes las manos..."

ooooo

"...GRYFFINDOR A LA CABEZA CON 80 SOBRE 30; Y QUEDAN QUINCE MINUTOS PARA EL TIEMPO EXTRA DE RECAMBIO A NO SER QUE ALGUNO DE LOS EQUIPOS ATRAPE LA SNITCH ANTES... SI EL GUARDIAN ORIGINAL DEL EQUIPO ROJO Y ORO RONALD WEASLEY NO SE PRESENTA... NEGATIVAS EXPECTATIVAS PARA EL ESFUERZO DE GRYFFINDOR CHICOS..."

"Bien" dijo Harry, con desgano. Aún lo lograba comprender del todo las reglas del Quidditch... pero si Ron no llegaba... Ay de ellos!

Ya había logrado hacer tres escapadas de la snitch, o al menos hacer que la atrapaba y en realidad golpearla con la mano haciendo que saliera despedida hacia otro lado sin que Draco tuviera oportunidad de atraparla.

"Vamos, Ron... falta poco!"

ooooo

"¿Ya, las levantaste?"

"Sí, pero es ridículo... de qué sirve?"

"Ron, espérate y cállate, sí?"

Hermione metió la varita en su mochila y levantó los brazos al aire igual que Ron. Su idea loca era intentar tocarlo. Porque quizás, con el tacto de la piel, el frío, el calor, lo que fuese... podría lograr algo... que no sería lo mismo que si chocara con él, así no iba a funcionar la cosa... Se movió dando pasos cortitos agitando las manos en el aire una vez más, hasta que sintió algo frío. Un bache en medio del aire.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¿No lo sientes?"

"Siento frío en las manos... eso?"

"¿Sabes lo que creo, Ron?"

"Dime... esas son tus manos?"

"Ron, creo que te estoy tomando las manos..." dijo emocionada.

"¿De... verdad?"

Y luego fue como que se materializaran ahí mismo. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y bajaron los brazos del aire. Hermione notó que la luz verde dejaba el paso a una plateada, que la niebla desaparecía, y que la habitación relativamente cambiaba un poco, aunque el frío persistía. Y luego lo vio. Frente a ella, mirándola sorprendido. Ahí estaba Ron. Su Ron.

"Ronnie!" gritó, y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo, pero aún estaba un poco aturdido. Él sólo había visto que Hermione se materializaba de un momento a otro frente a él, como que siempre había estado allí.

Hermione empezó a sollozar, por lo que Ron la apretó más fuerte contra sí.

"¿Qué pasa, Herms?"

Todos los miedos que no la habían envuelto antes, ahora lo hacían. Llegaban pero ya no encontraban cabida.

"Tenía miedo... mucho miedo... pensé... que nunca más los iba a volver a ver... que nunca más te iba a volver a ver... a ti..."

"No tienes qué temer. Ahora todo está bien... sí?" le acarició el cabello y Hermione hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, para verlo a los ojos.

"Perdóname por ser tan estúpida..."

"No eres estúpida, quién dijo eso? Ven..." le tomó la mano y atravesaron la puerta de piedra, que apenas dejaron atrás se cerró sola convirtiéndose en pared otra vez. "Tenemos que llegar al estadio de Quidditch ahora... no te molesta correr un rato?"

"No..." se rió, y con la mano libre se secó la cara y emprendió la carrera hasta el estadio de Quidditch.

Afuera el sol resplandecía ya en lo más alto del cielo.

"...Y DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS PARA SLYTHERIN... EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECE... LAS SERPIENTES ACABAN DE SUPERAR A LOS LEONES Y QUEDAN DOS MINUTOS PARA EL TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE REGRESO DEL... MIREN! AHÍ ESTA! ES RON WEASLEY SEÑORAS, SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS! ENTRANDO AL CAMPO!"

"TIEMPO!" gritó Harry bajando sonriente en picado con la escoba hacia donde Ron se encontraba.

"TIEMPO FUERA DICE EL CAPITÁN LOS GRYFFINDOR!"

Madame Hooch tocó el silbato haciendo que todos los del equipo de Gryffindor bajaran mientras los Slytherin se quedaban arriba y se unían en círculo para conversar.

"Y Hermione?" preguntó Harry al ver a Ron con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

"Ahora está subiendo a la tribuna" respondió. "¿Colin?" preguntó al ver al chico de cabello castaño claro ir hacia él y estrecharle la mano.

"Bueno, yo creo que mi trabajo está hecho aquí... y puedo aprovechar de hacer mis fotos del gran final... verdad? Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes!" se volteó hacia Harry, le estrechó también la mano, le devolvió la escoba a Ron y luego fue corriendo a los vestidores para sacarse la túnica de Quidditch y más tarde subir a la gradería.

"¿Cómo vamos?"

"100 contra 90 a favor de ellos, o sea, estás listo para sacarles 110 puntos de ventaja?"

"No, estoy listo para sacarles 500!"

Y así fue. Quizás desde ese momento el equipo de Gryffindor doblegó su energía y derrochando talento y habilidad, lograron sacarle los tan anhelados 110 puntos a Slytherin, y no sólo eso, sino que 50 puntos extra... más que Harry al final logró atrapar la snitch a segundos de que Malfoy lo hubiese hecho. Ganaron el partido, ganaron la copa y la guinda del pastel: por más enfadados que estaban los Slytherin después del partido, se agregó que al Dumbledore bajar con la copa de Quidditch también les ordenó a los del equipo plata y verde que los quería ver en su despacho en 10 minutos.

Los Gryffindor no cabían en sí de felicidad... en especial dos personas que entre la masa se encontraban. Y esa misma noche, cuando todos los Gryffindor celebraban en su torre con mucha cerveza, música, comida y baile, Hermione se acercó a Ron y le pidió salir de la sala común, a lo que Ron asintió y salieron sin que nadie los notara.

"Ha sido un mes extraño, Ron..."

Se sentaron de espaldas a la pared junto al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

"Y no te imaginas cuanto... ¿qué crees que le hagan a Malfoy y compañía?"

"Mucho más de lo que crees, de eso estoy segura" y soltó una carcajada.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Al ver que Hermione pronunciaba su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban se sorprendió. "Espera... hablaste con Dumbledore?"

Ella asintió.

"Y le conté muchas cosas... incluso puede que haya exagerado un poquitito..."

"Imagínate que lo expulsen!"

"Aún con eso no sería suficiente...! No te parece?"

"Hermione..." se rió.

"Eso que todavía nos quedan dos meses..."

"Sí... su madre se va a morir"

"Ajá. Y la mía también"

"¿Por?"

"Cuando le cuente que tengo el novio más lindo del mundo..." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano. Ron la miró con ternura.

"Te amo, Hermione"

"Y yo a ti, Ronnie"

"No me digas así..." hizo como que se enfadaba.

"Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta" propuso ella cambiando bruscamente el tema.

"No, antes prométeme que nunca más me vas a decir Ronnie ni ningún seudónimo vergonzoso de bebé"

"Ron, nos están esperando... no hay que ser egoístas!" sonrió, se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a la Señora Gorda.

"¡Hermione!"

"Nube de azúcar!"

El cuadro se hizo a un lado.

"¡Herms!" volvió a gritar Ron, pero ésta no le hizo caso y se metió a la sala común. Él, derrotado, negó con la cabeza y entró también, pensando que, quizás, esa relación iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

Pero cuando hay amor... ustedes ya saben el resto.

****

FIN

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! xD El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... pero bueno... tenía que compensar muchas cosas y... Oh, Dios, cómo me cuesta despedirme de una historia! Siempre al borde de las lágrimas... para algunas cosas soy demasiado sentimental xD.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**FranGilraen**: Hola! Muchas gracias. R&Hr rulz, la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos jajaja. Ahorita cuando tenga un poco de tiempo a ver si me doy la vuelta por tu fic, vale?

**luuluu**: Muchísimas gracias! Jajaja si no te parece justo dejarlos en suspenso... imagínate cuandas amenazas he recibido ya no sólo con este fic sino con muchos otros... es una mala manía... pero no sé, si no dejara en suspenso a mi se me da que no avanzaría mucho el fic... cosas mías xD. Bueno ojalá te haya gustado el final, si sí o si no házmelo saber porfa!

**Lil Granger**: Lil! xD Jejeje, no, acertaste, Malfoy no tiene que hacer... imagínate¿en qué más puede pensar todo el día ese tontorrón en éste fic? En nada más, le di una vida muy poco interesante xD. Y qué, bueno, yo creo que ahora sí se viene algo en HP6 de nuestros queridos niños, tengo una gran corazonada y mis corazonadas no suelen fallar. No imagínate si mata a Ron, no le conviene para nada... se agarraría el odio del 96 de las personas que leen sus libros y aman a Ron (el resto son sadomasoquistas xD) y adiós dinero xD y felicidad, nadie compraría el 7 xD. Ahora estoy en mi casita una vez más, eso de los cybers definitivamente no es lo mío, aunque este mes será el sobrelímite de conexión porque ya cambiamos la compañía otra vez... y según lo que he sabido no habrá banda ancha buena y barata hasta al menos medio año más... ¡ay de mí! Y si te encuentro en el MSN eso sería improbable casi, más ahora que no entro casi nunca, pero en cualquier caso te lo podría mandar al mail... si es que lo encuentro xD. Respecto a otro R/H por favor lee la nota más debajo de todos los reviews ¡que te conviene!

**valeweasley**: Hola! Bueno espero se hayan resuelto tus dudas xD y ojalá te haya gustado el final!

**Danielita Weasley**: Gracias, es difícil digerir un fic entero y más o menos largo de una sola vez sin terminar con un buen dolor de cabeza xD. También, las respuestas a tus interrogantes ya fueron respondidas y si no puedes volver a plantearlas si quieres, yo sólo espero que te haya gustado el final. Y sí, soy chilenita de corazón, jeje.

**Rosely**: Hola! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero también te guste más todavía ahora que está completo. Tan perfecto no es, igual tiene sus pifias por ahí pero si tu quieres pensar eso no hay problema n.n!

**Narwen Weasley**: A ver si me dices que tal este, perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar! Muchos problemas, xD, pero échale la culpa a mis profesores, jeje.

**kat**: Hola! Uff, no llores tanto! Ya ves que las cosas se solucionan pronto... y que todo tiene un final semi-feliz xD. Y repito que lamentablemente no puedo actualizar más seguido por el colegio que está muy apretado y eso... así que espero que te haya gustado y que no cumplas con tu amenaza! Uy! xD ya me asustaste... xD

**Yinse**: Oh, lo siento... me estoy recuperando de los ataques entonces porque no pude actualizar antes. Te pido miles de disculpas y espero te haya agradado el capítulo! Y perdona por lo de Ron pero era mi angelito débil en el fic!

**sarah-keyko**: Hola! Qué ha sido de ti que no te leo hace miles de años? O actualizaste y no me llegó la alerta? (está pasando muy seguido eso, estúpido ff!) Jajaja si que sí los capítulos cuando terminan juntos son los mejores pero espero que el final no se haya quedado tan atrás y te guste... es medio raro, sí, pero eso pasaba por mi mente... y bueno. Eso pue :P

**cervatilla**: Hola! Muchas gracias y bueno ojalá te haya gustado, que espero tu opinión!

**principita**: Jajajaja seh, que trauma con eso de los ataques, no sé qué me dio. Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero nunca tanto! Yo soy de punta arenas... mira que casi fan-escritoras aquí no hay pero a lo largo de Chile tengo el gusto de conocer a bastantes xD. Ojalá te haya gustado el final!

**LauWG**: Hola! Al fin soy yo la que te está contestando un review a ti, ya era hora. Estoy super retrasada con mi actualización imagínate que alguna vez partí actualizando dos veces a la semana... como se nota la diferencia en especial por el colegio. Ojalá se hayan respondido tus preguntas y que te haya gustado el final!

**Sirenita**: Hola! Jajaja sí, con música y todo fue pero no iba a poner un songfic a mitad de camino, o sí? Ya viste, ya leíste (supongo) así que no hay mucho que contar, sólo quedas tú a decirme que te pareció y todo eso...

**PibyWeasley**: Jejeje gracias, que bueno que te guste de veras. Pero no sabías que sin registrarse igual se pueden dejar reviews? Como sea, espero que te haya gustado el final!

**Jessica**: Oh, sorry. De verdad perdona por demorar tanto y dejar las cosas así, aunque no me arrepiento DEL SUSPENSO! xD Así está bien. Ojalá te haya gustado el final que si no me arrepentiré toda la vida de haber escrito el fic (jaja, nunca tan exagerada) pero bueno. Sí, ojalá te haya gustado n.n

  


**Seguidores de los R/Hr y de los H/G**¡Buenas nuevas! Les cuento que ya tengo avanzado el próximo R/Hr & H/G a publicar... que es bastante largo, bastante moderno y que me encantaría que leyeran. Por eso están todos invitados a que se mantengan atentos a mis actualizaciones, porque en una de las próximas sale. El título provisorio es **Tus días están contados** (que aún no estoy segura si se va a llamar realmente así), es post Hogwarts... creo que va a haber utilización de algunas canciones en algunos capítulos pero tampoco es seguro. Es una verdadera teleserie: sufrimiento, tensión, odio, pena, venganza y más angst del que verán en ninguna parte. ¿Se quedaron con las ganas? Por primera y única vez, unos adelantos...

__

"¿Harry y tú?. ¿Harry y tú, qué?. ¿Y Ron?"

"Herms..." Ginny respiró profundo. "Ron... ya no vive con nosotros... porque..."

"¡Déjeme, maldición, le voy a pagar todo, tráigame otro vaso!" Con la embriaguez había botado sin querer el primer al suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

"ESE IMBÉCIL NO DEBE MÁS QUE ARREPENTIRSE DE TODOS LOS GRANDES ERRORES DE SU VIDA! MEJOR DICHO DEBERÍA ARREPENTIRSE de estar vivo..."

"Hermione, tenemos que hablar..."

"Nunca me enamoré de Clarissa. Ese es el error"

"Celosa, yo? De esa perra barata? Por favor, Hermione... Con sólo guiñar un ojo podría tener más hombres que ella... Por qué tendría que estar celosa?"

"Ginny" rió Hermione, sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta, tomando una nota junto a la taza. "Gracias por lo de anoche" leyó. "Uy, Harry! Qué pasó?"

"Es como si no quisiera decirlo, pero es mejor que ese bebé no nazca, o tenga alguna complicación y..."

"...que Ron pueda tener su segunda oportunidad con Hermione"

"Bueno... sí, tienes razón... Es lo mejor. Y piensa qué fácil se te da. Si Hermione consigue empleo en Hogwarts, lo más probable es que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida"


End file.
